


Stole

by LilySpears



Series: Bleach: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySpears/pseuds/LilySpears
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya liked his life just the way it was, he had no intention of changing it. But the world around him moves on it's on whim, weaving the stories it sees fit.Hitsugaya is thrown into the biggest challenge of his life without any knowledge it is happening. How can someone cope with that they are not prepared for?





	1. Winter of Discontent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/gifts).



> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

**Stole**

 

** Chapter 1: **

 

Toshiro was steadily losing what little patience he had that morning. An emergency Captain's meeting had been called; Toshiro already found such meetings an unwanted trial, but to be called to one before he'd even had a chance to eat breakfast was almost too much. The heat of the overcrowded meeting hall was bad enough even on a good day, but today he also had the 'pleasure' of constant sniffling, snorting and coughing assaulting his ears. The Serietei was experiencing an unseasonal cold snap. The temperature had plummeted almost overnight, followed by blizzards and ice (naturally all fingers had been pointed at Toshiro, the youngest captain had been very quick to deny all knowledge). As a result of the harsh weather illness had spread wildly through the squads, even the lieutenants and captains had ended up sick. Toshiro remained indifferent to their suffering (though even he found it hard not to feel a little sorry for Yachiru as she clung weakly to Kenpachi's shoulder). The meeting had been called to discuss treating the sick and preventing more infection, but as Toshiro didn't consider himself at risk of either catching or spreading illness (he was natural resistant to the cold) he couldn't help but lose interest. Not to mention, another distraction was currently occupying his mind.

 

The little pair of hands that kept trying to untie his sandals.

 

Toshiro grunted and looked down for what must have been the fifth time that meeting. Two little bottoms were sticking out from behind his hakama, the owners giggling cheekily. Kyoraku Emiko, the two year old ring leader of this little escapade, was crouched by Toshiro's right foot. Her long black curls were falling into her face as she tugged the defenceless sandal. The toddler had been blessed with the beauty and grace of her mother, Captain Ukitake. Unfortunately she also had the playfulness and cheekiness of her father, Captain Kyoraku, and got bored far too easily, much to the danger of anyone around her. On her left was her little accomplice, Kuchiki Takahiro. The little red head was barely a year old, vigorously sucking his pacifier and waving his padded bottom as he tugged at Toshiro's tabi. The infant didn't really known what he was doing, the poor child was often pulled into Emiko's games simply because he did not know any better. Toshiro scowled, trying to decide the best way to deter his pests without causing a scene,

 

"Hitsugaya-taicho, would you be so kind as to tell us what is so enlightening about the floor?"

 

Toshiro jolted at Captain Yamamoto's voice, his eyes wide. He straightened up and moved his feet involuntarily, sending Takahiro and his loose sandal soaring across the floor. The infant landed on his bottom with a thump, the sandal grazing his forehead. The hall fell silent, Takahiro blinked a few times in shock before starting to scream, his pacifier falling into his lap,

 

"Owie! Owie! Mama! Mama! Mama!" he waved his fists, tears dripping down his cheeks "Mama!!"

 

Toshiro stared at the distressed infant with a look of guilt and fear. Byakuya strode forward and lifted Takahiro into his arms, giving Toshiro an extremely cold stare. The younger captain took a nervous step back, Emiko immediately grabbed his leg and started beating her fists on his knee cap,

 

"You hurted Taka! Bad To-To!" she screeched "You hurted him!"

 

Toshiro jumped and tried to shake her off, his knee starting to sting. Shunsui dashed forward, swiftly plucking his daughter out of harms way before the younger captain could send her flying across the floor as well. He gave Toshiro a displeased and slightly disappointed look. Emiko clung to her father's kimono and scowled at Toshiro, sticking her tongue out. Toshiro glared at her as soon as Shunsui's back was turned, his face flushed with rage. Banging echoed around the hall, Yamamoto looked across at his youngest captain as he rapped his cane on the floor,

 

"Hitsugaya-taicho, would you be so kind as to explain yourself? Your behaviour is completely unacceptable" the head captain's expression remained stoic, though his eyes clearly showed his disappointment. Toshiro bit his tongue to stop himself simply stating 'they started it'. He would not permit himself to act any more childishly, not to mention he had to remember that Takahiro was completely innocent (he was convinced Emiko knew full well what she was doing, even if her parents claimed she was 'just playing'). Toshiro looked down and bowed respectfully, lowering himself almost to the floor,

 

"My apologies, So-taicho" he didn't move look up, his eyes firmly closed "I suffered a very serious lack of judgement"

 

"I expect a lot better of you, Hitsugaya-taicho" Yamamoto looked at Toshiro "Now, I believe you owe Kuchiki-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho an apology"

 

Toshiro raised his head slightly and opened his eyes; Byakuya, Shunsui and Jushiro were stood in front of him. Byakuya still held his cold stare, his son cradled protectively to his chest. Takahiro had stopped crying, instead hiccupping and whining as he clutched a fistful of his mother's haori. Toshiro saw the graze on the boy's forehead from his sandal, his stomach clenching with guilt. Shunsui and Jushiro were stood behind Byakuya; Emiko was hiding beneath her father's kimono and still scowling. Shunsui's expression had changed back to his usual relaxed indifference. Jushiro was watching Toshiro with sad disappointment, the younger captain cringed from the look. He hated disappointing the 13th Captain, it always reminded him of his grandmother when he was growing up. Toshiro sighed and lowered his head to the floor again,

 

"Kuchiki-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, you have my sincerest and humblest apologies" he said softly "I behaved in a very unbecoming matter and acted inappropriately towards your children, I beg forgiveness"

 

The four men remained silent, Byakuya turned and strode away without a word. Jushiro stepped forward and touched the top of Toshiro's head lightly,

"You are forgiven, Hitsugaya" he said, softly. Shunsui walked up behind him and nodded,

 

"Yeah, no hard feelings" he smiled politely, though his eyes held a slightly dark expression, warning against hurting his daughter again. He took Jushiro's hand and walked away, Toshiro looked up and slowly rose to his feet. He walked back to his spot slowly, wobbling from his missing sandal which he had yet to retrieve. Yamamoto surveyed the meeting hall quietly, noting that most of the captains were now distracted. Most had deviated towards Byakuya and Shunsui to check on the toddlers, though the former had sent them away with an icy look. Kenpachi had retreated to one corner, kneeling in seiza as he held Yachiru. The little lieutenant was shivering despite being wrapped in her captain's haori. Yamamoto gently tapped his cane to bring order,

 

"I draw this meeting to a close" he said "You will be each be summoned to Squad 12 for supplies, everyone is dismissed".

* * *

  
Night fell quickly after the meeting ended. Toshiro sat as his desk in the 10th Squad barracks, working through papers by lamp light. Rangiku was once again missing from her desk, Toshiro had a feeling his wayward lieutenant was out frequenting the usual sake bars again. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes, the lamp light making them feel sore and itchy. A soft knock sounded at his door, Toshiro blinked and looked up. He was not expecting any visitors, especially this time of night,

 

"Enter" he said, putting down his pen. The door swung open, Jushiro walked in with Emiko, the little girl pouting and shuffling her feet. Jushiro smiled at Toshiro,

 

"I apologise for the interruption so late in the evening, Hitsugaya" he said "Emiko has something she'd like to say to you" he nudged the little girl forward, Emiko pouted more,

 

"You's a poopy-head" she looked up at Toshiro, glaring. Jushiro frowned and nudged her,

 

"Emiko, that's not very nice" he said "Mama doesn't like it when you use those words, apologise properly to Hitsugaya-taicho". Emiko sulked,

 

"Sowwy To-To" she said quietly. Toshiro nodded at her politely,

 

"Thank you, I accept" he said. Jushiro smiled and picked Emiko up, cuddling her close,

 

"There, that wasn't so hard" he said, kissing the top of her head "Oh, I have something for you, Hitsugaya"

 

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out Toshiro's sandal, placing it on the desk neatly. Toshiro blinked at it, he slowly looked down at his feet. Whilst his right sandal was where it should be, his left foot only had his tabi. Toshiro wiggled his toes a little, how on earth had he managed to forget his sandal?

 

"Thank you, Ukitake-taicho" Toshiro quickly grabbed his sandal and slipped it back on, his cheeks a light pink. Ukitake chuckled lightly,

 

"You are most welcome" he said, rearranging Emiko in his arms "I'm afraid it is well past this one's bed time, I bid you good night, Hitsugaya"

 

Ukitake nodded politely to the younger captain, turning and leaving the office quietly. Toshiro watched him go before returning to his papers. It was obvious from the still hefty stack that he would not be going to bed any time soon. It was times like this he almost wished he had another lieutenant. Plenty of his officers were capable of the position, with training of course. Nearly all of them had a better attitude towards paperwork than Rangiku. Yet, Toshiro could not think of anyone else he would rather have as his second. Yes, Rangiku was lazy with paperwork. Yes, she worshipped the sake a little too much. But, she was there when it mattered. They had fought many battles together; Toshiro didn't need to look over his shoulder to know she would always have his back. It was a horrible cliché, Toshiro was almost ashamed to use it, but he would willingly place his life in her hands if he had to. That was the role of the Captain's lieutenant, to protect their commanding officer and put their life on the line when the time for it called. Toshiro looked over at Rangiku's empty desk, silently he returned his gaze to his papers. He would never admit it out loud, but Rangiku was the closest thing he could call a friend,

 

"Toshiro-kun!"

 

The pen in Toshiro's hand snapped, his jaw locking in rage. He looked up slowly, meeting Rangiku's eyes as she draped herself lazily in the doorway,

 

"Matsumoto, you will address me as Hitsugaya-taicho" he glared hard "And don't lurk in doorways like that, it's rude and unprofessional"

 

Rangiku pouted playfully and stood from the door, walking over and leaning on Toshiro's desk. Several important papers crumpled under her ample breasts, Toshiro scowled and carefully kept his gaze up at his lieutenant's eyes. He sniffed the air a few times and frowned,

 

"You....don't smell of sake?" he became rather worried "Matsumoto, are you sick?"

 

Rangiku giggled, straightening up and knocking several items from the desk onto the floor. She reached over and ruffled Toshiro's hair, earning a glare and an attempted slap to the cheek,

 

"Don't you remember, Toshiro-kun?" she ignored Toshiro's splutter of indignation "I was picking up supplies from Squad 12"

 

She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small cloth pouch; Toshiro's name and title was clearly printed on the front. She dropped it onto the desk with a small 'clunk', several candies fell out of the top. They were a darkish yellow colour and wrapped in clear wrappers. Toshiro poked them suspiciously, he knew better than to trust anything that came from Squad 12,

 

"What are these and why do I need them?" he demanded "You know I don't like sweets"

 

"They're not candies, Toshiro-kun" Rangiku smiled brightly "They're special health lozenges developed by Squad 4 and Squad 12, all squad captains and officers are required to take them"

 

Toshiro continued to regard the lozenges with suspicion. Health lozenges? Was that really the best use of the research and medical squads time and resources? He sighed in annoyance and scooped the spilled lozenges back into the pouch, moving to throw them in the waste basket,

 

"I don't need these Matsumoto, I'm perfectly healthy and I am highly unlikely to get sick" he dropped the pouch in the basket. Matsumoto immediately fished them out again and plonked them back on the desk,

 

"You have to, orders from the So-taicho" she said "Everyone has to take them to try and stop the spread of sickness currently going around"

 

Toshiro scoffed and pushed the pouch to the furthest corner of his desk. Rangiku walked over and flopped down on the couch, pulling out a nail file and gently starting to file her nails. Toshiro ignored her and the pouch, focusing instead on finishing his papers. The two sat in relative silence for a few moments, only the scratching of Rangiku's nail file and Toshiro's pen making noise. Toshiro reached for his ink pot to replenish it, Rangiku squealed suddenly and leapt from the couch. Toshiro jumped at the sudden noise and dropped his ink, creating a large black pool. He turned and glared at Rangiku,

 

"Why the heck are you making so much noise, Matsumoto?!" he demanded. Rangiku bounded over and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a little,

 

"I just remembered! I have the juiciest piece of gossip and I need to share it with someone!" she let go of her captain and straightened up, starting to recount her story,

 

"So, I was walking into the Squad 12 barracks to get the lozenges for our squad, and you'll never guess who I saw inside..."

 

Toshiro sighed heavily, his head in his hands. Why, of all the people she knew, would Rangiku want to spread gossip to him?

 

"Ikkaku and Yumichika! Can you believe it? They were there talking with Nemu. Now I know I shouldn't be snooping, but I just couldn't resist listening in! They were talking about those lozenges! You know the ones Toshiro-kun, the ones Ukitake and Byakuya had to have Emiko and Takahiro...."

 

Toshiro tried to tune his lieutenant out, he couldn't believe she was still talking! Could she not see he wasn't the least bit interested? His head hit his desk with a thump, Rangiku didn't even hear it

 

"I didn't get all the conversation of course, but I think they're going to try again! Properly this time! I'm so proud of Yumichika, you know how desperate he is for a baby and how depressed he got after everything that happened to them. They're so-"

 

"Matsumoto!!" Toshiro shouted, his ears were ringing from her excessive chatter. He couldn't take it anymore "I don't care, alright? I just don't care!"

 

Rangiku looked mildly offended; she wasn't trying to annoy her captain, she was just happy for her friend and wanted to share that with someone. Toshiro sighed and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes,

 

"Matsumoto, I have a lot of paperwork to complete" he said slowly "Either make yourself useful and help, or do me a favour and take your incessant babbling elsewhere!"

 

Rangiku folded her arms, pouting with a slightly hurt expression on her face. She turned, her hair swishing around her shoulders,  
   
"Fine, I'll leave you alone" she said, opening the door "Kyoraku-taichou invited me out for drinks anyway"

 

She left, slamming the door behind her. Toshiro let out a long sigh, glad for the silence at last. He cleaned up the spilt ink and crushed papers, taking out a fresh pot and more forms to replace the ruined ones. As an after thought, he roughly shoved the lozenge pouch into his drawer and buried it under his stationary.

 

As if he was going to fall victim to ill health. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In relation to time scales, this takes place roughly a year after 'Letting Go of Pride to Bring New Life'. Obviously, Yumichika and Ikkaku's story takes place somewhere in between these two stories, however, as that story is ongoing and I do not wish to tread on anyone's toes, although they will feature the details about their children will be suitably vague. I did allude to them in Rangiku's story very briefly but I implied a different outcome.
> 
> The significance of the lozenges will be explained in due time. The colour is a key part of them, and what Rangiku gave Toshiro and what she thought she gave are two very different things. If you've read the series this was inspired from, you can probably figure out the problem with the colours.


	2. Not for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.  
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

 

** Stole **

 

** Chapter 2: **

 

The following week had been someone chaotic for Toshiro, to say the very least on the matter. Squad 10 officers were dropping left, right and centre; victims of the sickness brought by the cold weather. The temperature itself was actually starting to improve. Toshiro had a feeling it was doing it on purpose, but he wasn’t about to go outside his barracks to yell at clouds. He was far too busy trying to keep the squad running anyway. Of course, even on the good days he often felt like he was running things single handedly (he had Rangiku to thank for that). Today, however, he felt as though he was doing everything bar scrubbing the toilets (and if he stood still long enough he wouldn’t be surprised if a toilet brush ended up in his hand). Rangiku was thankfully still at her desk, but as per usual she was doing everything to avoid the papers in front of her,

 

“Toshiro-kun!” she whined, her head in her hands “I really think I’m sick this time”

 

“It’s Hitsugaya-taicho, for the last time” Toshiro didn’t look up from his desk, he didn’t have the time “And you’re not sick, I know you were out last night with Abarai, you left your sake flasks all over my floor”

 

Rangiku pouted, her captain was too smart for his own good. She groaned and let her head flop onto her desk, trying to ignore the constant throbbing. Okay, so she was hungover rather than sick. It wasn’t her fault she liked to enjoy her spare time. Couldn’t her captain show a little sympathy for her plight? Rangiku started to groan loudly, being more dramatic that was probably necessary. She didn’t care, she wanted attention right now. Toshiro heard his lieutenant’s theatrics and sighed deeply. It wasn’t the first time he had been subjected to her melodrama. In fact, it was so regular he could almost plot it in his weekly planner. As usual, he ignored her groaning and continued to work diligently. Rangiku responded by groaning even louder, knocking a few papers to the floor for effect. Toshiro sighed and slammed his pen down,

 

“Matsumoto!” he snapped “Shut up!”

 

“But I don’t feel well!” Rangiku moaned, looking at her captain with pleading eyes. Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes,

 

“Take your break early and get out then” he said “I’m far too busy to put up with childishness today”

 

Rangiku leapt from her desk and headed straight for the door, grinning broadly as she waved. Toshiro let out the breath he had been holding. At least now he might be able to get his work done in peace. A short sharp knock at the door soon ruined that idea. Toshiro almost wanted to scream, he had to fight the urge to throw his inkwell at the wall. The knock came again, sharper with an air of impatience. Toshiro looked up at the door, giving it a strong look of distrust,

 

“Come in” he said, his tone not at all pleased. It was quickly replaced with mild surprise, however, when Byakuya of all people opened the door. Takahiro was in his arms, wrapped in a thick blanket and sniffling quietly. A purple changing bag was hanging from one of Byakuya's shoulders. Toshiro raised an eyebrow in question, looking between the toddler and Byakuya,

 

“May I…help you with something, Kuchiki-taicho?” he asked politely. Byakuya gave the younger captain a cold, hard stare,

 

“I request a favour” he said, curtly “You are to watch my son for the day”

 

The statement left no room for refusal or negotiation on the matter, yet Toshiro could feel Byakuya’s dislike of the situation. Toshiro tilted his head curiously, trying to decide the best way to proceed,

 

“I do not want to question your judgement, but is there not someone else more suitable than me?” he asked. Byakuya tensed ever so slightly, his eyes darkening a fraction,

 

“If there were we not be having this conversation” he said “As it is, I have no other option”

 

Toshiro almost wanted to be offended at the implication he wasn’t up to the job. However, even he could admit that babies were completely out of his scope of knowledge. In fact that actually scared him a little. He looked at Takahiro apprehensively, the toddler was whining as his eyes and nose ran uncontrollably. Toshiro cringed ever so slightly; clearly the boy had a cold. He sighed and placed his pen down, clearly he had no choice,

 

“Very well, Takahiro can say here with me”

 

“It will only be until Abarai becomes coherent again” said Byakuya “A couple of hours at the most”

 

Toshiro caught the unspoken ‘I hope’ at the end of the older captain’s sentence. He nodded politely, watching as Byakuya took his son to the sofa to lay him down. Takahiro whined as he was moved, not wanting to leave the comfort of his mother’s arms. He wriggled and started to sob, reaching for Byakuya,

 

“M-Mama…” he tried to grab a fist full of scarf “Mama Mama!”

 

Byakuya slid his finger into his son’s tiny hand, letting him squeeze it. He took a small handkerchief from his sleeve and gently wiped Takahiro’s eyes and nose,

 

“Hush yourself little one, no need for tears” his voice was surprisingly soft, not at all the usual tone expected from the 6th captain “It’s unbecoming of a Kuchiki”

 

Takahiro blinked, sniffling and whimpering. Byakuya tucked the handkerchief in the changing bag and carefully moved his finger from his son’s grip. Takahiro whined, Byakuya shushed him with a very quick, very soft kiss to the forehead. Toshiro watched the senior captain in bemusement; it was very odd to see him acting this way. Byakuya’s reputation as strict, cold and unmoving was as well-known as the noble clan he belonged to. Yet here he was acting, of all things, maternal. Toshiro frowned, pondering the scene in front of him. Becoming a parent certainly changed a person, even a stoic one like Byakuya. Toshiro wasn’t sure he understood it himself. Why change who you are for the sake of a child? Perhaps it was because he himself was still a child (not that Toshiro would admit that out loud) that he couldn’t comprehend parenthood. It all still seemed foreign to him, a subject he had no desire to explore. He valued his independence; he couldn’t imagine having someone as deeply dependent on him as a baby would be. And yet, he had found himself unexpectedly in charge of watching Byakuya’s young son. The irony was not lost on Toshiro. Byakuya strode over to the desk and placed the changing bag on it, his cold look daring Toshiro to challenge him about what he had witnessed,

 

“Everything you need is in this bag” he said, his voice back to his usual clipped tone “There are mashed bananas and a bottle for his lunch, make sure he eats something”

 

Byakuya turned on his heel, striding out of the office without another word. Toshiro briefly watched him go before moving the bag from his desk to the floor, continuing with the paperwork he had started before the interruption. A loud thud and a squeal made him jump, his head whipped round to look at the sofa. Takahiro was on the floor, the blanket tangled around his leg. The toddler had tried to follow his mother and fallen; Toshiro sighed and walked over, scooping the boy up. What was it with this toddler and injuring himself in front of him? Toshiro held Takahiro at arm’s length, studying him carefully. He didn’t appear hurt. Takahiro blinked at Toshiro, wiggling a little in his arms. His little eyes sparkled with recognition, he giggled loudly,

 

“To-To!” he pointed excitedly. Toshiro frowned,

 

“No, Taicho” he said“Say Taicho”

 

“To-To!” Takahiro shouted happily, grabbing at Toshiro. Toshiro sighed, a ‘why me?’ expression on his face. He placed Takahiro back onto the sofa, intending to go back to his papers. Takahiro squealed and reached for him, almost falling a second time. Toshiro grabbed him, his eyes wide,

 

“I’m sure you’re trying to injure yourself on purpose” he said “Are you trying to get your mother angry with me?”

 

Takahiro just laughed, snot bubbling at his nose and dribbling down his chin. Toshiro looked away in distaste, although he was used to the sight of blood, all other bodily fluids turned his stomach. Keeping the toddler at arms’ length, he walked to the changing bag to find the handkerchief he’d seen Byakuya using. Takahiro wriggled in his grip, trying to wipe his nose on Toshiro’s sleeve. The toddler grabbed the hanging black fabric, rubbing it all over his face and covering it with drool and snot. Toshiro grimaced, his sleeve was saturated. He needed to take the garment off before it soaked through to the one underneath. Toshiro placed Takahiro on his desk, turning away and stripping off his haori and kosode. He folded the haori and put it away neatly, leaving the kosode in a messy pile. A shriek of laughter sounded from his desk, Toshiro spun around. Takahiro had found his ink pot, the contents now smeared all over his desk and papers. The toddler was laughing happily, ink all over his hands and his clothes. Toshiro stood dumbstruck, staring at the mess. Takahiro saw him and crawled over, somehow reaching up and slapping his inky hands against the young captain’s cheeks. Toshiro seized the toddler’s arm, his eyes burning with rage. Takahiro squeaked, tears appearing in his eyes as he shook in fear. Toshiro lifted the little boy up to meet his eyes,

 

“Ah, you didn’t tell me you were babysitting today!!”

 

The door slammed open as someone ran in; before Toshiro could blink Takahiro had been taken out of his hands. He looked around in alarm, glaring when he saw Rangiku sat on the couch. The blonde had Takahiro cuddled in her arms, the toddler snuggling her happily and smearing her with ink. Toshiro folded his arms,

 

“I thought you were sick, Matsumoto?” he spat, gritting his teeth

 

“I’m all better now!” Rangiku smiled brightly, bouncing the baby in her arms “Especially from seeing you, you gorgeous little cupcake!”

 

Toshiro turned away, grinding his teeth as he felt a migraine coming on. He stomped to his desk, picking through the ruined paperwork. It was going to take hours to clean up all the ink; there would more than likely be stains. Matsumoto laughed loudly behind him. She had Takahiro stood on her lap, his tiny hands in hers as she made him dance. Takahiro squealed and shrieked, overjoyed at the attention he was getting. Toshiro would be annoyed at the noise. Rangiku was loud enough by herself without a toddler helping her. But, entertaining Takahiro was the most useful thing she had done that week. Toshiro wasn’t about to complain and send her away. He ran a hand through his hair, leaving black streaks of ink in the white strands. The cleaning supplies were fetched from the store cupboard; Toshiro took off his shitagi (ignoring the wolf whistle behind him) and put it away. Slowly he cleared his desk, starting to scrub the nearest stain

 

“I ought to demand a new desk from Kuchiki-taicho” he thought sourly “Too bad the pompous ass would never listen”

* * *

 

 

Toshiro fell face first onto his futon that night utterly exhausted. The rest of the young captain’s day had been extremely tiring. The cleaning of his desk had taken longer than expected, he had to throw most of his things away. Not only that, once he’d finished Rangiku had decided to use it as Takahiro’s changing table. Toshiro shuddered hard, not wanting to relive what else had marked his desk today. He had quickly discovered the Kuchiki toddler had a talent for making mess. He still hadn’t figured out how the boy’s lunch had ended up behind the sofa, but he knew he’d be smelling bananas for weeks. Toshiro heaved a sigh. That had not even been the worst part. Renji had turned up to collect Takahiro as Byakuya had said. At first, the red head had found the inkpot incident hilarious, complimenting his son on his mischief. Then Rangiku had brought the toddler out to him. Renji had taken one look at the ink covering his son’s hands, face and clothes and exploded in rage. The resulting shouting match had lasted a good hour. Toshiro’s only solace in the matter was knowing that Renji was probably getting the same scolding from Byakuya. A small smirk crossed his lips. Toshiro chuckled deviously, he frowned and coughed immediately afterwards. The ferocity of the shouting match had burned his throat raw and it was now scratchy and sore. He rolled over and grabbed the glass of water next to his bed, taking a deep drink. A pouch of lozenges had been left there as well, the same pouch Toshiro had hidden in his drawer. He’d actually forgotten about them, pulling them out as he had been cleaning. Rangiku had seen them and immediately admonished her captain. After his second lengthy, albeit calmer, argument, he’d agreed to take them. He’d said it just to shut his lieutenant up, but if they were going to stop his throat hurting then he could at least try. Toshiro took a lozenge from the pouch, peering at it carefully. He unwrapped it and gave it a small sniff, it didn’t smell suspicious. He let it lay still on his palm, the lamp light making it glow. With a shrug his put it in his mouth and started to suck. It tasted of honey, maybe a hint of lemon in there somewhere. It really was quite soothing. Toshiro lay back on his pillow, his whole body starting to relax. His eyes grew heavy; a soft yawn escaped his lips. By the time the lozenge had dissolved, Toshiro was asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, I realize my writing style is a little all over the place. So, what have we learnt? That Toshiro and young children do not mix very well. Not that you can blame the boy. After all, it's isn't like Toshiro has ever really needed to know how to look after a child. Not to mention, having someone completely dependent on him probably terrifies him. He is not know for his dependence on others after all
> 
> I'm having far too much fun writing Takahiro. He's such a cutie pie. At the minute he takes after his father, Renji. Very excitable and a little too mischievous for his own good. Pity Byakuya.
> 
> And Toshiro finally takes his lozenges. The effects these have on him will come into play next chapter


	3. Strange Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.  
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

** Stole: **

** Chapter 3: **

Squad 12 was the most mysterious squad by a long margin. Although the Department of Research and Development was a necessary part of the Serietei and the Gotei 13, many officers gave it a pretty wide berth. Rumours flew of the activities behind its walls. To say nothing of it’s questionable captain. Though no one could say Captain Kurotsuchi was not an intelligent man, his morals and even his sanity were still up for debate. Said captain was currently stomping down the halls of his laboratory, scattering the unfortunate subordinates that were in his path. A cloth pouch was swinging from his hand, the lozenges inside dropping on the floor. Nemu, his lieutenant, was scurrying around to pick them up again. More than once her captain stepped on her, and not entirely by accident. Mayuri stormed into his office and slammed the door behind him, ignoring the yelp as it hit Nemu. He dumped the pouch on his desk with a snarl,

“How dare they question my experiments?!” he grabbed a handful of lozenges and threw them at the wall “My experiments are nothing but perfection!”

Mayuri began pacing and grumbling to himself, grabbing random objects and throwing them around. Nemu watched in silence, she softly crossed the room and picked up one of the lozenges remaining on the desk,

“I shall send this for analysis, sir” she examined it closely “Perhaps the batch was corrupt”

“You stupid girl!” Mayuri grabbed his tea cup from the desk and threw it at Nemu. It smashed against her forehead, the girl shrieked and fell to the floor. Mayuri walked over and kicked her in the side,

“You dare question my experiments as well??” he hissed, aiming a second kick at Nemu’s ribs. The girl whimpered but made no effort to defend herself. Mayuri turned away from her, striding over to the desk and grabbing a lozenge. He shredded the wrapper with his long nails and lifted the lozenge to his lips, giving it a short lick. A grimace crossed his face; the lozenge was smashed upon the floor,

“Unbelievable!”

Mayuri stormed over to Nemu and seized a handful of her hair, dragging her up to meet his eyes,

“The lozenges are not corrupt!” he snarled “They’re the wrong ones!”

He dropped her roughly onto the floor, sneering in disgust. Nemu whimpered but didn’t move, turning her head to stare at her captain’s feet,

“W-What do you mean, s-sir?” she whispered. A lozenge smashed on the floor inches from her cheek, Mayuri glared down at her,

“Did I stutter child??” he said, eyes flaring with rage “Those two baboons from Squad 11 have been taking those wretched health lozenges for the last two weeks, someone else has the lozenges they were supposed to take!”

“Then what should we do?” Nemu didn’t meet her captain’s gaze. Mayuri looked thoughtful for a moment, he turned away from Nemu and walked to his desk. He lifted a lozenge up between his thumb and forefinger, twirling it gently. A dark grin spread across his face, he crushed the lozenge in his hand,

“My dear girl” he said “We shall do nothing”

“But sir….”

“Quiet you fool!” Mayuri hissed at his lieutenant “There’s no way of knowing who got those lozenges, and quite frankly I don’t really care either”

He grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling it on it. A smirk crossed his lips, a bark of maniacal laughter burst from his chest,

“I do believe I have a new experiment!”

* * *

 

 Ikkaku picked lazily at the bowl of rice in front of him. His stomach was growling for food, but the tension in the atmosphere was affecting his appetite. A untouched bowl of food was sitting on the table opposite, Ikkaku looked at it and sighed. He leant back on his chair and grunted,

“Yumichika!” he yelled “Come an’ eat y’food already!!”

The man in question didn’t respond. Ikkaku grunted again and slammed his chair back on the floor. A door rattled in one of the other rooms, Yumichika appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a thin navy yukata and his hair was damp. Ikkaku gave his partner a stern look,

“About damm time” he said

Yumichika ignored him, walking over and picking up his bowl of rice. He grabbed his chopsticks and ate a few tiny mouthfuls. He began to take the rest to the trash. Ikkaku stood up sharply, his chair crashing to the floor. In a flash he was by Yumichika’s side, swiping the bowl before it could be thrown away,

“Damm it Yumichika! Ya need t’eat ya idiot!!” Ikkaku slammed the bowl on the counter “Y’taking this too far!”

Yumichika glared at him; rather childishly he reached out and pushed the bowl on the floor. It smashed, sending rice all over. Ikkaku stared at it, then up at Yumichika. The other man simply turned and retreated back to the bedroom. Ikkaku pressed a hand to his face. It was taking every bit of strength he had not to unsheathe his zanpakuto and cut Yumichika’s throat. A heavy sigh left his lips and he lowered his hand. Stepping over the spilt rice, Ikkaku went to find Yumichika in the bedroom. The other man was sat on the futon, sulking and staring out of the window. Ikkaku moved to stand in front of him,

“Yumichika….this needs to stop” he said “Y’not the only one upset!”

“Tch, you don’t care” Yumichika glared “This is exactly what you wanted!”

Ikkaku’s fist clenched, without thinking he pulled back and punched Yumichika as hard as he could,

“How dare you….” His eyes grew dark “How dare you!! D’y’think I like failing you?! D’y’think I enjoy upsetting you this much?! That I like seeing the man I love this depressed?! Are y’thick in the head or something??”

Yumichika stared at Ikkaku. His eyes were wide in shock. A trickle of blood slid down from his swelling nose, dribbling down his chin. Yumichika growled and leapt from the bed, grabbing Ikkaku and forcing him to the floor. Ikkaku grunted as his head hit the wood, he forced his foot up into Yumichika’s stomach. A yelp escaped the Yumichika’s mouth. Ikkaku seized the opportunity and flipped his partner off, scrabbling to his feet,

“What the hell, ya bastard??” he yelled “Attacking me like that?!”

“Excuse me??” Yumichika stood up “You attacked me first!!”

He ran and tackled Ikkaku around the waist, sending them both crashing through the wall into the lounge area. The pair began to brawl violently. The room ended up trashed, many pieces of innocent furniture getting broken in the fight. Ikkaku avoided a sweeping kick to his ankles, jumping backwards and pulling out his zanpakuto,

“That’s it” he pointed it at Yumichika “Grow!! Hozuki-“

A sudden blast knocked him from his feet. He fell forward into Yumichika, the two men ending up in a heap. Immense spiritual pressure filled the room, the pair looked up slowly. Kenpachi had blasted through the front door, his zanpakuto unsheathed and pointing at them,

“What th’fuck are ya bastards fightin’ about now??” he growled “Didn’t I tell y’t’save it fer th’dojo??”

“He started it!” Yumichika pointed at Ikkaku immediately “He-“

Kenpachi slashed his zanpakuto through the air and slammed it into the floor, almost taking off Yumichika’s finger. He glared at the pair of them,

“I don’t care what kinda hissy fit you two were having” he grinned, his visible eye glinted “Hell, you know I’d even join you guys”

He wrenched his zanpakuto free from the floorboards and pointed it at the pair once more, his expression growing dangerous,

“But, th’brat is finally asleep” he said “And if ya don’t cut out the noise in here, I’ll be shoving y’zanpakutos so far up your asses you’ll be tastin’em!”

Kenpachi slammed his zanpakuto into the doorframe, a sizable chunk of wood fell out onto the floor. Kenpachi grinned and left the ruined house, his deep laughter echoing behind him. Yumichika and Ikkaku watched him leave, waiting until his spiritual pressure had started to fade before moving. Yumichika immediately rounded on Ikkaku,

“I hope you’re happy! You bald headed buffoon!” he stormed through the wrecked lounge towards the bedroom. Ikkaku tried to follow, almost being bowled over as Yumichika returned. The dark haired man had hastily draped his kosode over his yukata, one hand holding up his unlaced hakama,

“I’m leaving!” he shouted “I don’t know when I’ll be back and I don’t want you to come looking for me!”

Yumichika flounced out of the house, stopping only to shove his feet into his sandals. Ikkaku roared and punched the nearest wall. A large dent appeared where his knuckles struck; he held his fist still and panted,

“Damm it!” he turned from the wall sharply and ran for the door “Screw this shit! I need a drink”

* * *

 

 The Sereitei was not known for its bars and nightlife. When the officers of Gotei 13 wished to relax many of them headed to the Rukongai, favouring the rowdy bars found within the multiple districts. There some that chose to remain within the Sereitei, mainly the lieutenants and captains who knew of the higher standard of bar found within its walls. Toshiro currently found himself at one of those bars. He wasn’t sure why he’d had the sudden need to go out, it was quite unlike him. But, he’d been feeling peculiar all week. It was an odd feeling to describe; it almost felt like he had too much energy. He’d found himself becoming restless in his office, struggling to sit at his desk for longer than a few minutes. Rangiku had questioned him about it, but he had quickly quietened her by forcing her to spar in the dojo. The fighting had distracted him for a little while, and he’d even started to enjoy it. Then Yumichika had decided to turn up and drag Rangiku away for ‘girl talk’. Toshiro had tried to order Rangiku to stay, but the pair had disappeared before he could speak. Without his distraction his pent up energy had quickly returned. Next had come the heat. It had felt like someone had set Toshiro on fire. But, it wasn’t uncomfortable heat, like a fever. It was a needy heat, starting in his thighs and spreading upwards. The heat was still there, Toshiro could feel it in his legs as he walked. He had a need for something, but he couldn’t figure out what. Toshiro grunted and slowly made his way to the bar, ignoring the loud shouts of surprise that followed him. He reached the bar and growled. The edge of it was level with his forehead, it was impossible for him to see over it. Quiet laughter began to sound around him, Toshiro felt himself start to blush,

“Hey kiddo, didn’t expect you here”

Toshiro looked up as he recognised the deep voice that had spoken to him. Shunsui was sat at a table with Ukitake, the pair both holding sake cups. Toshiro was not at all surprised at Shunsui, the man single-handedly kept the sake trade in business after all. He was surprised to see Ukitake however, he expected the man to be a tea drinker rather than sake,

“Forgive my rudeness Ukitake-taicho, but, should you be here?” he said “After all, your ill health sir, and not to mention Emiko…”

Ukitate laughed and drained his sake cup, placing down on the table for a refill. He smiled at Toshiro and offered him the chair next to him,

“I appreciate the concern Hitsugaya, but I assure you I’m fine” Ukitake nodded at Shunsui as he poured him another of cup sake. He took the flask after and poured a cup for Toshiro as well “Emiko is having a slumber party with the Kuchikis tonight, so thought I might enjoy a little indulgence for a change”

Toshiro sat on the stool and took the cup he’d be offered. He swirled the liquid inside, staring at it. Shunsui chuckled at him as he drank from his own cup,

“It’s not poison, son” he said “Best to drink it one if you’re not sure”

Toshiro looked up at Shunsui then back at his cup. He swirled the liquid once more and brought the cup to his lips, draining it in a big gulp. It was like drinking fire. Toshiro coughed and spluttered, feeling his lips and throat burning. The heat travelled down into his stomach, it felt like it should be glowing. Toshiro coughed a few more times and panted, he stared down suspiciously at his cup,

“W-What is this??” he demanded. Ukitake and Shunsui laughed loudly at him and placed their cups on the table,

“A little strong for you?” said Ukitake “Give it a few minutes, you’ll get used to it”

Toshiro opened his mouth to answer, his paused and licked his lips curiously. The burning had dulled to rather pleasant warmth. A sharpness of the alcohol was being replaced with a sweet, fruity after taste. Toshiro licked his lips again, he wanted more of that taste. He pushed his cup forward,

“Pour me another” he said. Shunsui raised his eyebrow slightly but obeyed, filling Toshiro’s cup. The younger captain gulped his second drink, coughing again. He felt his body grow warmer, his head began to feel oddly light. Toshiro tilted his head and smiled shyly,

“Good sake, Kyoraku-taicho…U-Ukitake-taicho” his voice was slightly higher than normal, his tone giddy. Ukitake watched the younger captain closely; he had not expected the alcohol to have had this much of an effect already. He leaned close to Shunsui,

“Do you think he’s alright?” he said softly “He’s only had two….” Shunsui chuckled and ran his fingers through Ukitake’s hair,

“Relax Ju, he’s just a little tipsy, he’ll be fine” he said “The kid needs to relax a bit anyway, he’s stiff as board all the time”

Shunsui poured himself and Ukitake another cup, emptying the flask. One of the serving girls walked up to him and smiled politely,

“Your usual private booth is ready, sir!” she said brightly,

“Mmm, you know just want to say to please me, sweetie” Shunsui gave the girl a flirty wink, earning a hard look from Ukitake. Shunsui laughed at him and stood up,

“Relax Ju, you’re the only girl I need” he said. Ukitake stood up with him,

“You know how I-wait, did you just call me a girl??” he spluttered a little when he realized what his partner had said. Shunsui laughed again and quickly walked away to the booth, Ukitake following closely behind. Toshiro sat silently at the table, the forgotten cups of sake in front of him. He reached out and picked up one of the full cups, looking around before gulping it. The coughing and burning didn’t last as long after the third drink. Toshiro placed the empty cup down, giving a soft laugh. He was starting to get quite a buzz. It felt….rather nice. Toshiro laughed again and reached for the second forgotten sake cup. A crash ripped through the bar, angry shouts followed it. Toshiro turned; someone had started a brawl somewhere near the front. He placed the cup back on the table and slid from his stool, stumbling when his feet hit the floor. A sake flask flew over his head and smashed on the bar, Toshiro wobbled forwards towards the fight. As a Captain he should probably at least try to stop it,

“W-What’s going on here??” he shouted, his voice still high. The brawlers stopped at his voice, their heads snapping up. Toshiro immediately recognised Ikkaku in the middle; he might have known he was involved. Ikkaku had one man pressed to the floor with his knee, another was trapped in a headlock. The top part of his uniform had been torn at some point during the fight; his kosode and shitagi were in tatters and showing off his abdomen. Toshiro’s eyes widened just a little. He’d never noticed just how toned the other man’s abs were. Had they always been that…tight? Toshiro quickly shook his head. Where on earth had that thought come from? The sake? It must have been the sake. Toshiro tried to look stern, glaring at Ikkaku,

“Alright that’s enough” he said “Off the floor, all of you”

The brawlers stood up and separated, giving Ikkaku dirty looks as they walked away. Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head and scowled at Toshiro,

“Tch, ruin my fun will ya?” he said

“Starting a brawl in a public place is a punishable offence” said Toshiro “I should report you to Zaraki-taicho”

“Hmph, like he’d care” Ikkaku stomped off to a table, shouting at a passing server to fetch him a drink. Toshiro followed Ikkaku, his feet moving before he’d realized where they were taking him. He sat down at Ikkaku’s table, watching the bald man carefully. Ikkaku was covered in sweat from his brawl, his skin glistening in the dim lights. There was a menacing scowl on his face, it seemed to suit him. Toshiro blinked, thoroughly disturbed by his own thoughts. A drink. That’s it, he needed another drink. He called a serving girl and asked her to bring a flask and two cups. Ikkaku watched Toshiro as he leaned heavily on his arm. He wasn’t exactly thrilled to be in the younger man’s company, but as long as he got his drink he didn’t really care,

“So, Hitsugaya-taicho, are y’gonna report me?” he demanded, grunting at the server when she gave him his drink

“Not on this occasion” Toshiro grinned as the flask and cups appeared in front of him “Enjoy a drink with me and I might just forget it ever happened”

He poured two cups of sake, sliding one over to Ikkaku. Ikakku grinned, he gulped down his own drink and grabbed the offered one, gulping that one too,

“Bring it on”

* * *

 

“Y’know…Y’know why else Yumichika is stupid?? T-Those feathers man, idiot thinks he’s a friggin’ bird or something…”

Ikkaku laughed loudly as he stumbled down the street. He was blind drunk, he’d only left the bar a few minutes ago. Toshiro was still with him and was in no better state. He was clinging to Ikkaku’s right arm, struggling to find his feet. He laughed along with his companion, though he had stopped listening to the man’s stories ages ago. Ikkaku paused to help Toshiro straighten up a little, he looked down at the smaller man curiously,

“Man, I dunno why but….damm y’smell so freaking good right now”

Ikkaku felt his thighs heat up, the feeling spreading upwards. Getting wasted always made him crave sex. Ikkaku looked at Toshiro again. He felt needy, he had to have him. Toshiro caught Ikkaku’s gaze, the red hue on his cheeks grew larger. The heat in his thighs returned stronger than ever, without thinking he grabbed Ikkaku’s shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him clumsily on the lips. Ikkaku’s eyes widened, he pushed Toshiro away,

“W-What the hell taicho??” he was panting, his voice more shocked than angry. Toshiro just stared at the bald man, looking confused over what he had just done. He’d just….kissed Ikkaku? And liked it?? Toshiro raised a hand to his face, touching his lips. Ikkaku watched him and grunted, did the kid really have to be so cute? His groin grew hotter, against his better judgement Ikkaku lifted Toshiro into his arms and kissed him hard. Toshiro hung with his legs dangling for a few minutes before wrapping them around Ikkaku’s waist. Ikkaku pulled away, glaring at Toshiro,

“Fuck! What th’hell is wrong with me?!” he said gruffly “D’y’even know what y’doing to me, snowball?!”

“That’s H-Hitsugaya-taicho to you!” Toshiro panted back “Nnn…I feel so strange….”

He squirmed in Ikkaku’s grip a little, accidentally grinding against the other man’s groin. Ikkaku’s cheeks burned crimson, a little gasp left his lips as Toshiro brushed against him. He gripped the white haired man tighter,

“Damm, I can’t take it!” Ikkaku kissed Toshiro hard again, the younger man kissed back just as eagerly. Ikkaku grunted and flashstepped to his quarters in the Squad 11 barracks. The destruction from the earlier brawl was still lying around, Ikkaku ignored it and went straight to the bedroom. Toshiro yelped as he was dropped on the bed, gasping as Ikkaku crawled on top of him. They kissed softly, rubbing against each other. Ikkaku pulled at Toshiro’s hakama and grinned,

“Brace y’self snowball”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. So many mistakes being made. And they're only going to get worse.
> 
> Obviously, Toshiro and Ikkaku were acting quite out of character. They were under the influence of the lozenges Toshiro had been consuming. Potential parents are only issued a maximum of two lozenges and only ever take one, Toshiro has been taking them for two weeks straight. The poor boy is horny as hell and doesn't even realize it. Ikkaku got caught up by the pheromones Toshiro was giving off (and as stated in the story when he drinks he gets horny anyway). It the series this comes from, it is an established effect of the lozenges to not only stimulate the mother, but the father as well to encourage the pair to mate.
> 
> I realize from the above explanation that Shunsui and Ukitake should have been influenced as well, but arguably they weren't around Toshiro long enough to get the effect.
> 
> As a pre-warning, next chapter shall be smutty


	4. What Happens in Squad 11...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

** Stole **

** Chapter 4: **

Ikakku kissed Toshiro roughly and snapped the strings on his hakama. The younger man shuddered as the fabric slid down his hips. He jerked a little, accidentally biting Ikkaku’s lip. Ikkaku yelped at the sudden sting, he grinned and pulled away,

“Mmm, rough and eager” his voice was low “Just how I like it”

He lowered his head and began kissing Toshiro’s neck, sucking and nipping the tender skin. Toshiro gulped and gasped, his eyes wide. The sensation was strange, new. Yet, he liked it. A soft moan fell from his lips, his head moved to the side to give Ikkaku more access. Ikakku bit down, earning a yelp. His hands moved down quickly, pulling at the captain’s kisode and shitagi. They flopped open; Ikakku stared hungrily at Toshiro’s chest. He rubbed the younger man’s nipples, feeling them grow hard. Toshiro squirmed at the touch, small gasps leaving his lips. A small shudder ran up his spine, his body tensing just slightly. Ikkaku leaned down and licked one of Toshiro’s nipples, one hand travelling down into the younger man’s loose hakama. Toshiro gasped sharply in surprise, his cheeks turning red as he felt himself harden against Ikkaku’s hand. Ikkaku laughed as he rubbed Toshiro’s cock,

“Y’so sensitive, snowball” he grinned “What are ya? A virgin?”

Toshiro’s cheeks somehow grew redder, he turned his head and tried to hide in the bedsheets. Ikkaku frowned a little before bursting into more laughter,

“Y’are a virgin!” he rubbed his thumb over the tip of the younger man’s cock, making him moan. Ikkaku smirked and moved down to Toshiro’s groin, pulling the fabric away to expose the younger man’s cock. Toshiro yelped a little at the sudden cold air, he looked down at Ikkaku nervously. Ikkaku lifted his head to meet the younger man’s eyes,

“Don’t worry snowball” he licked his lips slowly “I’ll give ya a first night y’won’t forget!”

Ikkaku lowered his head and plunged his mouth over Toshiro’s cock, sucking it hard. Toshiro yelped loudly, his hips bucking involuntarily. Ikkaku placed his hands on the younger man’s thighs to steady them, his head bobbing vigorously. Toshiro gripped the bedsheets beneath him, biting his lip hard. He’d never experienced anything like this before. It felt strange, almost frightening. Yet, he liked it. The warmth of Ikkaku’s mouth, the tightness, the way it made his whole body tingle. Toshiro shakily lowered his hands, placing them on Ikkaku’s head and pushing him closer. Ikkaku responded to the touch and went deeper, taking more of the younger man’s cock into his mouth. Toshiro gave a loud groan. Yes, he wanted more, so much more. Ikkaku shivered at the moan, he loved noise in the bedroom. It turned him on, made him feel powerful. He ran his tongue along the length of Toshiro’s cock, his teeth scraping the skin ever so slightly. Toshiro cried out, his voice high, a mixture of pain and pleasure. His hips bucked underneath Ikkaku’s hands, his groin felt as though it was on fire. His cock throbbed, leaking drops of precum onto Ikkaku’s tongue. Urgent hands pushed the older man’s head, seeking release.Ikkaku complied, taking nearly all of Toshiro’s cock into his mouth. Toshiro groaned loudly, he was teetering on the very edge of climax now. Heat was blazing all over his body, his skin tingly with anticipation. Ikkaku slid his mouth to the tip of Toshiro’s cock and teased it with his tongue. Toshiro’s body tensed as he climaxed, he cried out as he spilled all over Ikkaku’s mouth. The older man’s held Toshiro’s hips gently, swallowing deeply as the younger man came heavily. A few more twitches and Toshiro was spent. He panted heavily as he felt his body sink back into the mattress below him. He was numb all over, yet warm. It was a pleasant warmth, he felt satisfied and oddly content. Ikkaku let Toshiro’s cock slide from his mouth with a wet plop, sitting up straight and wiping his mouth with his hand,

“Heh, enjoy that, snowball?” he said,

Toshiro nodded, his eyes half closed as he lay in his afterglow. He had a dreamy expression on his face, a goofy grin tugging at his lips. Ikkaku chuckled and leaned in close, his lips almost touching Toshiro’s,

“Now it’s my turn” he whispered “I want you on your knees and screamin’ my name!”

He straightened up and began unlacing his hakama, letting it drop to the floor with his fundoshi. Toshiro watched him in confusion; he was still feeling dopey from his climax. Ikkaku crawled up the mattress and straddled Toshiro, leaning down and kissing him hard,

“Turn over” he commanded “And do as I say”

Toshiro rolled over clumsily, exposing his bare bottom to the older man. Something hot and hard brushed against his sensitive cheeks, Toshiro squeaked and tensed involuntarily. Ikkaku chuckled and repositioned himself a little,

“Easy snowball” he said softly “We haven’t got to the fun part yet”

He leaned down and pressed his stomach to Toshiro’s back, reaching past the younger man to fumble under the pillow. Toshiro squirmed just a little, Ikkaku’s weight pressing on him uncomfortably. Ikkaku pulled a small object out from the pillow, straightening up. A small bottle of oil was grasped in his hand, clearly well used as it was half empty. Ikkaku uncorked it and poured some on his fingers, rubbing them together. Toshiro tried to turn to watch the older man, curious about the sudden scent of cherries. Ikkaku recorked the bottle clumsily and dropped it on the sheets out of the way. He began to rub the oil over Toshiro’s buttocks, probing ever so slightly between the cheeks. Toshiro blushed scarlet and wriggled his hips, the sensation ticklish. Ikkaku smirked and probed a little further, almost reaching Toshiro’s entrance. He leaned close to the younger man, pressing an arm close to his mouth,

“This is gonna hurt, snowball” he muttered “Don’t fight it, bite my arm if y’have too”

Ikkaku pressed his finger lightly on Toshiro’s entrance; the younger man twitched in shock and yelped. Ikkaku frowned, he hadn’t even done anything yet and the kid was already yelping. Toshiro wiggled his hips, trying to move Ikkaku’s probing finger. Ikkaku took the chance and moved his finger forward slowly, the tip just sliding into the younger man’s entrance. Toshiro yelped again, jerking awkwardly and head-butting Ikkaku’s arm. The older man hissed as he felt his companion tighten. He gently moved his finger in a slow circle, trying to get Toshiro to adjust. Toshiro whimpered and wriggled his hips again, these new sensations confused him, yet, he didn’t want them to stop. Ikkaku, however, was growing impatient. He pressed his forearm to Toshiro’s mouth and thrust his finger the rest of the way in. Toshiro screamed and clamped his teeth down on Ikkaku’s flesh. Blood welled up at the wounds, Ikkaku grinned manically. The sudden pain and the blood were turning him on. Toshiro whined and rocked his hips, pain was burning up his spine. He was sure Ikkaku had ripped something. Ikkaku held Toshiro tight, letting him keep his arm in his mouth. He moved his finger in a slow circle and wiggled it up and down, moaning as he heard the smaller man whimper in response. Toshiro was starting to push back against Ikkaku. The pain was still burning, but a new sensation was coming with it. Toshiro couldn’t describe it, it just felt good. Ikkaku lined up his second slicked up finger, teasing the younger man’s already swollen entrance with it,

“Get ready to bite again” he muttered “This is gonna be hell”

He thrust the second finger in with the first, Toshiro jerked violently and screamed as he was stretched more than he thought possible. He squirmed and bucked his hips, tears in his eyes. Ikkaku held him tight, letting him do what he needed to do. Toshiro panted hard, his whole behind now seemingly on fire. Ikkaku just grinned, he was enjoying himself immensely. It had been quite some time since he’d had someone so tight. A shudder of anticipation ran down his spine, he was going to enjoy this very much. Toshiro gave a soft whimper, his legs and arms shaking. Ikkaku scissored his fingers, earning a yelp in response. He continued his scissoring action, the yelps eventually lowered to moans. Toshiro was still shaking in Ikkaku’s grip, but to the older man he felt ready. Ikkaku slid his fingers out, there was already a little blood staining them. He grinned and grabbed the oil from where he had thrown it on the bed, pulling off the cork and pouring the contents onto his hard cock. A moan left his lips as the cool liquid coating his tender skin; he dropped the bottle and rubbed the oil all over. Carefully he raised himself onto his knees and positioned himself by Toshiro’s entrance, the tip of his cock teasing it softly. Toshiro gave a gasp at the touch, his hips pushing back involuntarily. Ikkaku grabbed them hungrily, starting to thrust forwards. Toshiro screamed until his voice disappeared, his hands shredding the sheets beneath him. Pain exploded up his spine, the stretching unnatural. Tears dripped down his cheeks, a strong arm wrapped around his chest,

“It’s fine snowball” Ikkaku grunted “First time is awful”

Toshiro braced himself against Ikkaku’s arm, whimpering silently. He rocked his hips back and forth, trying to do anything to ease the pain. Ikkaku grunted again, matching the younger man’s rocking with his own hips. Together they built a rhythm, slowly Toshiro began to relax. The pain was still there, but it was mixed with increasing pleasure. Ikkaku’s cock was teasing sensitive points Toshiro didn’t even know he had. Ikkaku gripped the younger man’s skin as he steadily increased his thrusting. He was covered in a fine layer of sweat, his whole body burning needily. He needed this so badly. He gave a deep, sharp thrust, Toshiro cried out as his groin exploded in heat. He didn’t know what Ikkaku had just hit, but he wanted to feel it again. Ikkaku eagerly complied, his thrusts becoming fast and hard as he felt his groin swell with heat. He was close. So very close. Ikkaku grunted and leaned down close to Toshiro’s ear,

“I’m close, snowball” he hissed “Remember what I said, tell me my name!”

He thrust deeply, screaming and arching his back as he climaxed. Toshiro screamed in response, throwing his head back violently,

“I-Ikkaku!!” he shouted, his voice high and hoarse “Ikkaku!!”

Ikkaku grunted, shuddering as he spilled himself inside Toshiro. Toshiro shivered and shook, his body aching. Ikkaku jerked his hips a little and finally pulled out of Toshiro, a little of his seed dripping down the younger man’s buttocks. Toshiro’s arms gave way, he fell face first onto the pillow. Ikkaku flopped onto his side, panting and grinning in satisfaction. He reached over and ruffled Toshiro’s hair,

“Thanks snowball” he said, tiredly “You ain’t half bad for a virgin”

* * *

 

 Pain invaded every inch of Toshiro. He moaned weakly, his mind a blur as it struggled to wake. A ray of light fell over his face from the window; Toshiro squirmed and tried to wriggle away. At least he knew now it was morning. Something moved besides him, Toshiro jumped as his eyes snapped open in alarm. Several bolts of pain raced across his head and up his spine, he yelped as his body jerked in response.Toshiro squirmed and whined pathetically. What had happened to him to make him feel so rotten? Where in the Seireitei was he for that matter? Toshiro shakily opened his eyes a little, peering suspiciously around. He was….in a bedroom? It definitely did not belong to him, that much he knew. It was bigger for a start, and he most certainly did not have a dressing table. Toshiro stiffened suddenly. Was this Rangiku’s room? Toshiro gulped. Had he done something with his lieutenant? Toshiro clutched his head. He felt so confused. The mysterious thing next to him snorted loudly, Toshiro yelped in surprise and jerked himself backwards straight onto the floor. Pain exploded across his rear as he landed on it heavily, Toshiro almost screamed. Tears appeared in his eyes, he grit his teeth hard despite the pain it sent to his head. As the throbbing in his rear eased, he noticed a second worrying detail. He was naked. Well and truly naked. Toshiro blinked before hastily covering his privates. Where were his clothes? He looked around, spotting several garments strewn about the floor. Toshiro crawled about clumsily, grabbing clothes and hastily shoving them on. They hung awkwardly, his mind still far too foggy to work things like clothing ties. Toshiro groaned as he sat on the floor, he felt ill and disorientated.

What a situation for a captain to get himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I anticipated, hehe~ It's been a while since I wrote smut so my apologies if it's a little all over the place or lacking~
> 
> Poor Toshiro, had his cherry popped and doesn't even remember it happening XD
> 
> Next chapter will more than likely be Yumichika heavy, then will come a wee time skip


	5. Good Morning Serietei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

** Stole **

**Chapter 5** :

Ikkaku grunted as he squirmed in his bedsheets, a dull ache settling over his forehead. Sunlight was filling the room from the window, the temperature was rising uncomfortably. Ikkaku gave another grunt and seized a fist full of sheet, throwing it onto the floor. His eyes opened, he raised a hand and rubbed at his face. It felt sticky; a stale taste was present in his mouth. Ikkaku grimaced. What had he been doing last night? From the taste of his mouth and tongue he’d clearly gone out drinking. He opened his eyes fully and took in his surroundings. Half the bed sheets were crumpled on the floor where he had thrown them, the other half remaining on the bed were ripped and streaked with blood. Ikkaku frowned and plucked at them. Had he been in a fight? He looked down at his naked body, several cuts and scratches littered his skin. Now it started to make sense. He had clearly gone out drinking and got into a brawl. Ikkaku sighed a little. At least he hadn’t done anything he was going to regret. He was known for getting into bar brawls, no one was going to think twice about it. Ikkaku allowed himself a small smirk. From the looks of his minor wounds he had come out on top once again. It was just a shame he couldn’t remember the name of the other guy. Ikkaku yawned slipped out of bed, pulling off the remaining sheets and leaving them in a pile to be disposed of. Yumichika wouldn’t be happy about replacing them again, but they were well beyond repair. Ikkaku paused, a heavy frown appearing on his face. Yumichika. He’d had that fight with Yumichika. That’s why he’d gone out drinking. That’s why…..that’s why he was here alone. Ikkaku felt his shoulders sag. A sense of guilt was slowly gripping him. He walked into the lounge and kitchen area, his guilt increasing as he saw the destruction still strewn out on the floor. They’d not had a violent fight like this for some time. They had shouting matches almost daily, even the odd fist fight, but violent enough to destroy the room? Ikkaku shuddered. No wonder Yumichika had stormed out on him. Hell, he would have stormed out on him too. Ikkaku scratched his head and looked up at the clock. It was early, extremely early. The other squad members wouldn’t be awake yet, let alone the captain and lieutenant. Ikkaku sighed and fetched a black yukata from the bedroom, slipping it over his shoulders. He headed for the first pile of rubble and started to clear up. No matter how mad he was, he knew Yumichika wouldn’t miss the morning squad drills. Ikkaku knew he wasn’t even close to being forgiven just yet, but putting the room back together might at least prevent Yumichika from hitting him on sight.

* * *

 

 Yumichika sipped his tea slowly, crossing his legs as he sat watching Rangiku pace in front of him. He’d spent the night with her in her quarters, pouring out all his anger and frustration over sake. He actually felt a lot better after his night of ranting, although it was possible he was still tipsy from the drinks. He took another sip of tea and sighed as Rangiku walked by yet agan,

“Rangiku, please, you’re making me dizzy” he said “Not to mention you’re going to create an ugly hole in the floor at this rate”

Rangiku turned to face him, her expression a mixture of anger, frustration, worry and tiredness. She played with the ends of her scarf nervously, rubbing the fabric between her fingertips,

“I can’t help it” she said, shaking “It’s not like Hitsugaya –taicho to stay out all night”

She began pacing again, plucking loose threads from her scarf and dropping them on the floor. Yumichika set down his tea and stood up, walking over and gently taking Rangiku by the shoulders,

“I know you’re worried, but working yourself up isn’t going to make him return any faster” he said “Perhaps he did some late night training and fell asleep in the Squad 10 dojo? Or he pulled an all-nighter filing notes in the library?”

“I checked the dojo, and I sent a message to the library, they haven’t seen him all night” Rangiku shook her head “He was acting so strange yesterday, what if he went out and got himself hurt? Or what if he’s sick and he’s collapsed and dying somewhere?”

“He’s a captain Rangiku, I don’t think-“

A loud bang echoed from the captain’s office, Yumichika and Rangiku both jumped in alarm. They looked at each other in confusion and worry. Rangiku immediately turned and ran into the office, shrieking at what she saw,

“C-Captain??”

Yumichika ran in after her, looking over her shoulder curiously. His eyes widened at the sight. Toshiro was lying face down on the floor, the office door wide open behind him. The noise they had heard had been him falling through it. The young captain looked extremely dazed; his clothes were ruffled and hanging from him at odd angles. It was like he had forgotten how to dress himself. No wonder Rangiku had shrieked. Toshiro gave a weak moan and wriggled, trying to roll himself over. In any other situation Yumichika would have laughed at him. He and Rangiku hurried forward to help; they both grimaced as they drew near,

“He smells like a bar” said Yumichika, turning his head as he hooked a hand under Toshiro’s arm “He’s either been drinking sake or rolling in it”

Rangiku remained silent, hooking her hand under Toshiro’s other arm and hoisting him to his feet. Toshiro moaned again at the sudden movement, he gave an odd lurch and threw up all over the floor. Yumichika grimaced even more, wrinkling his nose,

“How charming” he muttered “Just how I like to start my mornings, dodging vomit”

Rangiku ignored Yumichika, she was looking at Toshiro with an amused expression on her face. She gently ran her fingers through his sweaty hair,

“I get it, my Toshiro-kun is hungover” there was a hint of disappointment in her voice, yet she was smiling softly at her young captain “Honestly, if you wanted to go out drinking you could have asked, I would have looked after you”

She carefully took Toshiro from Yumichika, scooping him into her arms slowly. Toshiro groaned and grabbed Rangiku’s kosode tightly, starting to retch again. Rangiku lifted her head sharply,

“Yumichika, waste basket now!”

Yumichika seized the basket, practically throwing it in Toshiro’s lap and pushing his head into it. The young captain threw up a second time, moaning afterwards. Rangiku carefully balanced him and the basket in her arms, carrying him towards his quarters,

“Come on Toshiro-kun, time for bed”

Toshiro frowned and began to mutter incoherently. Rangiku laughed softly and lowered him onto his futon, placing the waste basket on the floor next to him. Yumichika appeared in the doorway behind them, a jug of cool water and a glass in his hands. He walked in slowly and placed the items on the bedside table, chancing a small glance around. So this was Captain Hitsugaya’s personal quarters. It was surprisingly bare, the walls a stark white and a minimal amount of furniture. Cold would be how Yumichika would describe it. It was oddly fitting, given Toshiro’s power over ice. Rangiku crossed to the small closet in the corner, opening it and searching through the neatly folded uniforms. She reached in and pulled something out of the back. Yumichika almost had to cover his eyes from the sudden appearance of colour. Rangiku was holding a hand sewn quilt, made up of various shades of delicate blue silk. A small silver grey dragon was embroidered in one corner, the kanji for Toshiro’s name embroidered in white underneath. It was small, about the size suitable for a toddler, and appeared quite old. Yumichika tilted his head a little, why would Captain Hitsugaya have such an old and small quilt? He was small, yes, but even he wouldn’t fit under that. Rangiku saw Yumichika’s expression and laughed softly,

“This quilt was made by Hitsugaya-taicho’s grandmother when he was still an infant” she tucked the quilt under Toshiro’s hand “He still finds comfort it in, but he’s quite touchy about it”

Rangiku looked up at Yumichika, her expression quite dark,

“Don’t let anyone know about it, don’t even tell him you know about it” she said “Understood?”

Yumichika nodded briskly, holding up his hands in defence,

“I promise I won’t tell” he said quickly

Rangiku smiled at him happily, she turned and walked from the room quietly. Yumichika followed, closing the door behind him. He sighed, running his hands through his hair,

“I suppose I should head back to Squad 11” he said “I ought to see what shape Ikkaku is in this morning”

“He can’t be in any worse shape than Hitsugaya-taicho” Rangiku laughed a little before looking at Yumichika carefully “Are you sure you’re ready to see him?”

“Not really, but avoiding him isn’t going to help” Yumichika folded his arms “Besides, someone has to lead squad drills, Ikkaku probably won’t be awake enough and if Zaraki-taicho does them I fear we may not have a squad left”

Yumichika shook his head and headed towards the door. Rangiku followed him, standing on the doorstep and watching as he headed outside. Yumichika turned to face her,

“Thank you for everything, Rangiku” he said, smiling “You’re a good friend”

He turned away and looked up into the sky, flashstepping towards the rooftops and disappearing.

* * *

 

 Ikkaku flopped down heavily on the sofa, his yukata falling open as he draped his arms over the back. The room was more or less back in one piece. It wasn’t exactly as it had been before, but at least it didn’t resemble a battle field anymore. Ikkaku rubbed his forehead tiredly, looking through his fingers at the clock. There was just under half an hour before squad drills were due to start. He sighed and stood up, his yukata staying on the couch. Slowly he headed back to the bedroom, searching through piles of laundry for his clean hakama. Something rattled from the kitchen, there was a sound as something opened and closed again. Ikkaku sighed in annoyance, dropping the laundry he was holding,

“Yachiru! Ya little brat! If that’s you playing with the window again…..”

He stormed into the kitchen, almost crashing straight into Yumichika. Ikkaku jumped, falling backwards onto his behind. Yumichika looked down at him and folded his arms,

“I’m reasonably certain I haven’t shrunk or changed hair colours this morning” he said, smiling in amusement “Would you like to give my name another try, Ikkaku?”

“Yumi….Yumichika??” Ikkaku stammered, not moving from the floor “You’re home??”

Yumichika shook his head, reaching out and grabbing Ikkaku’s hand. He carefully hoisted him off the floor, steadying him on his feet. Ikkaku merely blinked, as though he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Yumichika sighed and started to walk past him, inspecting the repaired room. Something grabbed his sleeve tightly. Yumichika turned around slowly. Ikkaku was clutching his kosode, his body hunched as he stared at the floor. The man’s shoulders were shaking, though it was barely noticeable,

“Yumichika….” Ikkaku whispered, his eyes never leaving the floor “I’m sorry…”

Yumichika blinked, his expression softening. Ikkaku’s hand fell from his sleeve, Yumichika reached forward and tilted Ikkaku’s chin up gently,

“Ikkaku” he said “You’re a complete and utter baka”

Ikkaku tensed a little, not quite sure what was going to happen. Yumichika pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly,

“But, at least you’re my baka” he said “No one else would put up with you”

He rubbed Ikkaku’s head in slow circles. Ikkaku smirked and looked up at his partner,

“Heh, damm straight” he said “Y’stuck with me, feathers”

The pair laughed as they held each other close. They kissed deeply, heat rising in their cheeks as they each fought for dominance. A shrill alarm sounded overhead. Ikkaku jumped and swore violently,

“Fuck! Squad drills!” he turned and ran for the door “I’m a dead man walking!”

He disappeared out into the halls. Yumichika sighed and ran after him, starting to shout,

“Ikkaku! Put your hakama on first!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally~ This chapter was kinda tricky to write, but hopefully I did alright~
> 
> Toshiro's quilt is a little headcanon of mine~ I've always liked the idea of him having a comfort blankie made by his granny~ Of course it had to have a dragon on it~
> 
> Yumichika and Ikkaku made up! Yay! The touching reunion completely ruined by the reminder that Ikkaku was butt naked through it all XD


	6. Bonus Chapter 1: Shunsui's Mr Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

** Stole: **

** Bonus Chapter 1: Shunsui’s Mr Mom: **

Shunsui gave a contented sigh as he shifted beneath his bed sheets. He was just starting to wake; he could feel the warmth of the morning sun on his skin as it shone through the nearby window. He did enjoy mornings after a night out. Nothing to do but laze about in bed, perhaps if he was lucky breakfast might appear. Muffled voices drifted into the room from somewhere in the house. Shunsui ignored them and wrapped his arm around his pillow, fully intending to doze off again,

“Sweepy Dada!!”

Emiko dropped heavily onto Shunsui’s stomach like a boulder; her tiny foot swung down and caught him straight in the groin. Shunsui grunted loudly and squeezed his eyes closed, his crushed manhood throbbing in agony. Emiko rolled off him onto the empty space on the bed, giggling wildly. Shunsui cupped his groin, writhing a little and moaning,

“I see you got the same wakeup call that I did this morning”

Ukitake was stood in the door way, smirking as he watched his partner squirm in pain. He was stood with slightly parted legs, his manhood still tender from his share of his daughter’s antics. Shunsui grunted at him and slowly began to relax as the pain eased. He scooped Emiko into his arms and held her upside down playfully, making her giggle even more,

“Clearly this kid doesn’t want any brothers or sisters” Shunsui’s voice was hoarse and slightly high

“Shunsui, you’ll make her sick” Ukitake walked over and plucked Emiko from Shunsui’s hold, putting her right way up and perching her on his hip. Shunsui sat up more and let the bedsheets fall to his waist, his untied hair falling messily over his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes and took a good at Ukitake. The other man’s hair was pulled up in a loose and messy ponytail; he was still in his sleeping yukata. Food stains covered the soft fabric; there were even smears across his cheek and forehead. Shunsui couldn’t help but chuckle,

“What the heck Juu, were you cooking breakfast or fighting with it?” he asked. Ukitake gave him a very grumpy look,

“Emiko decided she didn’t want her breakfast this morning” he said “Apparently it looks better on mama”

Shunsui laughed, rolling out of bed and standing shakily on the floor. He stretched and scratched at his hair, reaching down afterwards to scratch absently at his bare buttocks and junk. Ukitake frowned and pointedly turned away, shielding Emiko’s eyes,

“How many times do I have to tell you Shun, don’t scratch yourself in front of our daughter” he said “It’s inappropriate”

“I’m sorry, I do it without realizing” Shunsui shrugged, moving his hands “You know how it is, sometimes you get an itch you just have to scratch”

Ukitake’s cheeks turned pink in mild embarrassment, his back still to his partner,

“Some of us have self-control” he said “You might want to try it sometime”

He left the bedroom and returned to the kitchen. Shunsui stretched again and followed, choosing to stay naked. As he entered the kitchen, he saw just how ‘energetic’ Emiko had been that morning. The table was covered with various toddler sized bowls, the contents of which appeared to be all over the floor and the wall. Clearly Ukitake had tried everything to get the little girl to eat. Shunsui picked up a few bowls,

“You weren’t kidding about the breakfast” he said “What a mess”

Ukitake placed Emiko into her high chair and began to tidy up the dirty dishes and spilled food. Emiko giggled loudly and grabbed a fistful of cereal from the tray in front of her, dropping it onto Ukitake’s head,

“Gots you Mama!” she squealed and clapped her hands “Gots you!”

Shunsui burst out laughing. Ukitake took a deep breath, already feeling the warm milk soaking into his hair. He sighed and looked up at his daughter,

“Yes sweetheart, you got mama” he said “But we don’t throw cereal at people, it’s not very nice”

Emiko just giggled at him, sucking on her fingers. Ukitake sighed again and ruffled her hair gently. He turned to look at Shunsui,

“I’m going to get cleaned up” he said “Try and find something she’ll eat, she listens to you”

Ukitake left the kitchen, Shunsui watched him until he heard the bathroom door close. He moved his chair next to Emiko’s high chair, reaching over and tickling her under her chin,

“You need to learn to behave for Mama, princess” Shunsui gently kissed her cheek, his stubbly chin making her giggle “You know teasing him is Daddy’s job”

Emiko giggled more, grabbing Shunsui’s fingers and holding them tight. She pressed her lips to his fingertips, giving him big sloppy kisses,

“Mwah! Love you dada!”

“Love you more, princess!” Shunsui smiled at her. He carefully moved his fingers from her grip and began to sort through the breakfast dishes. He managed to salvage a bowl of sweet rice and a soft rolled omelette, which he cut up into small pieces. Emiko watched him curiously, once more sucking her fingers. Shunsui placed the bowl in front of her and stirred it gently with a pair of chopsticks,

“Here we are princess, yummy food for you to eat up” he picked up a small bite of rice and a piece of omelette, lifting it to Emiko’s mouth. Emiko giggled and squirmed away playfully, clearly thinking it was a game. Shunsui tilted his head a little,

“No? That’s too bad” he said “I guess Daddy will have to eat it all for you”

Shunsui lifted the chopsticks to his mouth, pretending to eat Emiko’s food. Emiko’s eyes widened, she tried to grab the chopsticks,

“No Dada! Mine!” she shrieked “Bad Dada!”

Shunsui chuckled and turned the chopsticks, lifting them to Emiko’s mouth. Emiko wolfed down the food eagerly, watching Shunsui in case he tried to steal it again. Footsteps echoed across the floor as Ukitake returned to the kitchen. He was in his uniform, his haori draped over one arm. Shunsui looked at him curiously,

“I thought it was your day off?” he asked, a slight tone of worry slipping into his voice,

“I’m just going to drop some papers off at the office” Ukitake put on his haori, adjusting it carefully so it hung right “Then I’m going to see Byakuya, he invited me for tea today”

“I see how it is” Shunsui sighed dramatically and looked at Emiko with mock sadness “Mama is abandoning us princess, it’s just you and me now”

Emiko stared at Shunsui then quickly turned to stare at Ukitake. Tears welled up in her eyes, she reached for Ukitake desperately as she began to cry,

“M-Mama!” she sobbed “No go Mama!”

Ukitake gave Shunsui a very angry glare, rushing over and scooping his daughter into his arms. His expression immediately softened, he held her close and rocked her,

“Hush sweetheart, Mama’s not leaving you” he said, stroking her hair “Daddy’s being silly again, he’s just a big baka”

Emiko sniffled and rubbed her eyes, giggling a little at her mama. She pointed at Shunsui,

“Dada baka!” she said “Dada baka!”

Shunsui sighed and smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around his partner and daughter,

“I guess I deserved that” he kissed the top of Emiko’s head softly, lifting his head and kissing Ukitake deeply afterwards. Ukitake’s cheeks turned pink, he gently pulled away and placed Emiko in Shunsui’s arms,

“I should go before you distract me anymore” he said “Now, you two make sure you behave yourselves”

Ukitake looked pointedly at his partner. Shunsui did his best to look innocent, giving Ukitake a rather cheeky grin,

“I always behave myself Juu” he said “Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?”

Ukitake ignored Shunsui’s question, heading to the door to find his sandals,

“Just keep the house clean and stay out of trouble” he said, tying his straps “And please try and find some clothes by the time I get back”

“No promises Juu” Shunsui laughed “But we’ll be fine, what’s the worst that could happen?”

* * *

 

 It was very rare that Shunsui was forced to eat his words. He had surprisingly good intuition, despite his laid back demeanour. Right now, however, he was currently losing to a two year old. The clock in the lounge had just struck noon. The whole house looked like it had been turned inside out and upside down. Every toy Emiko owned seemed to be strewn about on the lounge floor, including several Shunsui was sure he hadn’t seen before. Emiko herself was running around in just her nappy, shouting loudly as she waved a cuddly lion in the air. Despite Shunsui’s best efforts, she had refused every item of clothing he had tried to put on her. In the end he had given up and let her run around as she pleased. He was just thankful she’d let him put a clean nappy on her at the very least. Shunsui himself has also yet to get dressed. He’d got as far as his hakama before Emiko had started throwing her toys around. Shunsui sighed to himself and ran his hand through his loose hair. He was sat against the sofa, watching his daughter running around. One of her fairy dolls was clutched in his hand, left there from the game she had demanded he play with her. Fortunately, Emiko was so energetic she’d gotten distracted by something else and lost interest. Shunsui looked at it; he sighed and dropped it on the floor as he stood,

“Princess, I know you want to play but we need to clean up” he said, stretching a little. Emiko didn’t reply. Shunsui frowned and looked around. Emiko was no longer in the lounge. The cuddly lion she had been waving was wedged under the coffee table, its stitched face almost looking like it was pouting. Shunsui rescued the poor toy and started looking for his daughter,

“Emiko?” he looked in all her usual hiding spots “Princess, don’t hide from daddy”

A loud crash sounded from the study, followed by a quiet ‘uh oh’. Shunsui groaned and quickly went to investigate. Emiko was sitting underneath Ukitake’s art easel. Somehow she had pulled the paint set down on top of her. Paint covered her head to toe; more of it was covering the floor. Several jars had smashed, miraculously that had missed Emiko. Shunsui scooped her up immediately, moving her from the broken glass,

“Emiko!” he looked at her sternly “You mustn’t touch mama’s paints, it’s naughty”

Emiko giggled at him, pressing her messy hands over his chest to make prints. Shunsui took her wrists carefully,

“No Princess” he did his best to stay cross with her “Daddy’s not playing anymore”

Emiko stopped giggling abruptly, her eyes growing wide. She wasn’t used to her daddy getting cross. Her bottom lip started to wobble slowly, tears appeared in her eyes. Shunsui did his best to ignore her. He carried her to the bathroom, balancing her on his hip as he began to fill the tub. Emiko sniffled softly and nuzzled into his chest, whimpering,

“Sowwy dada”

Shunsui’s expression immediately softened, he sighed and cuddled his daughter close. Gently he began to rock her, nuzzling her hair,

“Daddy doesn’t like getting cross with you, princess” he said “But all that sharp glass might have hurt you, then mama and daddy would be sad”

He kissed Emiko’s forehead, balancing her on his hip once more. Emiko sniffled and began sucking her thumb, watching the bath tub. Shunsui turned off the taps, carefully testing the water temperature. Emiko watched thoughtfully, giggled when Shunsui added bubbles to the water. She reached forward to play with them, nearly toppling straight into the water. Shunsui managed to hold her back,

“Not so fast princess” he chuckled. He took off her nappy and placed her in the warm water, supporting her with one arm “There you go”

Emiko squealed and began to splash around happily. More than a little water ended up on the floor and bath mat. Shunsui laughed at her, happy to see her smiling again. He grabbed a wash cloth and slowly scrubbed the paint off. Emiko squeaked and squirmed around,

“Dada! No tickle!” she giggled loudly “No tickle dada!”

Shunsui laughed more and continued rinsing her. Before long the water had changed to a muddy red colour from the paint. Emiko had stopped squirming, the warm soapy water making her sleepy. Shunsui grabbed a soft towel and lifted Emiko out of the water, wrapping her up. Emiko yawned and rubbed her eyes. Shunsui smiled,

“Looks like its nap time”

He took her to her bedroom, placing her on her changing table. Emiko yawned again, allowing her daddy to dry and dress her without a fuss. She blinked up sleepily at him,

“Sto’wee?” she looked hopeful “Pwease Dada?”

Shunsui picked her up and cuddled her close,

“Whatever my princess wants” he said

He picked a story book from her shelf and returned to the lounge. Very carefully, he lay on the couch. Emiko curled up on his chest, her head tucked neatly under his chin. Shunsui kissed her forehead and opened the book, beginning to read,

“Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle….”

* * *

 

 Ukitake sighed happily as he walked back into the house. Although he enjoyed his visit with Byakuya, he couldn’t help but worry about the mischief Shunsui and Emiko would be getting up to without him. Carefully he took off his sandals and walked into the kitchen. The breakfast dishes still littered the table, the floor still in desperate need of mopping. Ukitake frowned, would it have be so unreasonable for Shunsui to at least try and clean up? Ukitake shook his head, heading to the lounge. His eyes widened as he opened the door. The floor was completely covered by toys. Ukitake scowled, now he was getting angry,

“Honestly” he muttered “I don’t know who’s the bigger baby in this house”

He continued to mutter, bending down to pick up the nearest pile of toys. A low snore caught his ear. Ukitake sighed in even more annoyance. Of course, Shunsui would be taking a nap. He turned to the couch, ready to give his partner a rude awakening. What he saw made him stop. Shunsui was indeed napping on the couch. His arm was dangling on the floor, a book discarded on his lap. Emiko was curled up snugly with her daddy, her head resting over his heart as she slept. Ukitake smiled softly. He quietly crept over and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over them. Softly, he kissed each on the forehead,

“What am I going to do with you two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter to tide you over until I can figure out the main plot ^_^
> 
> Enjoy Shunsui trying to look after a hyperactive two old~ He's a good daddy really~ Though I daresay Ukitake often feels he has two children instead of just one
> 
> The art easel and paint set is because I have a headcanon that Ukitake likes to paint
> 
> Kudos to anyone who spots which story Shunsui was reading at the end there XD
> 
> Also, look out for Kon, he's hiding somewhere


	7. How Curious....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

**Stole:**

**Chapter 7:**

_One month passes by…_

Rangiku yawned as she walked towards the Squad 10 office. She really hated early mornings. They played havoc with her beauty sleep regime. How was she supposed to fit in all her important duties, such as her daily gossip session and her regular drinks with the boys, and still get her 8 hours of necessary sleep when she had to get up at the crack of dawn all the time?  Rangiku shook her head irritably. Clearly her captain didn’t realize how busy she was all day. If only he understood her full schedule. Rangiku forced back another loud yawn and pushed open the office doors,

“Ohayo gozaimasu Captain”

Her greeting echoed through the empty room. Rangiku frowned, a little unnerved by the silence. Toshiro was missing from his chair; several stacks of paperwork lay untouched on the desk. The room itself was dim, the shutters on the windows still closed. Rangiku walked around the room and opened them, gazing worriedly at the sunlit street outside. Where was her captain? She never got here before him.  Toshiro was always at his desk first thing in the morning and it was there she left him at the end of the day. If he hadn’t been for the fact she had seen her captain’s quarters she would be sure he slept in his office too. Rangiku sighed and walked to her own desk, sitting down heavily in her chair. Perhaps he was just running late? Perhaps he’d been called to an emergency captain’s meeting? Rangiku nodded to herself. That must be it, she reasoned. He was in a meeting. He’d walk through the door any moment now. Rangiku gave a smile, feeling reassured. She stood and walked to the little adjoining kitchen, starting to brew a pot of tea. If he’d been cooped up in a meeting he would definitely need it.  Rangiku hummed and carried the steaming cups into the office, placing one on Toshiro’s desk. She sat at her own desk and sipped her own cup slowly. All she had to do was wait.  She could do that. No problem.

Half an hour ticked around slowly.

Rangiku frowned to herself, rolling her empty tea cup back and forth on her desk. The tea cup on Toshiro’s desk was no longer steaming, the contents long since growing cold. Rangiku slammed her cup upright and stood up. She crossed to the window and gazed into the streets. Where was her captain? Rangiku frowned more and summoned a hell butterfly, holding up a finger for it to land on. She brought it to her lips and spoke urgently,

“Take this message to Kyoraku-Taicho” she said “Kyoraku-taicho, have you seen Hitsugaya-taicho? He isn’t in his office so I assume there’s a meeting, Matsumoto Rangiku”

Rangiku carried the butterfly to the window and sent it fluttering into the sky. She began to pace up and down as she waited for a response. A few minutes later the butterfly returned through the window. Rangiku hurried over and let it land on her finger once more, bringing it to her ear. Shunsui’s voice began to echo from the creature’s unfolded wings,

_“I haven’t heard of any meeting this morning, and I can’t say I’ve seen Hitsugaya either, hope the kid’s alright”_

Rangiku tensed, a small gasp leaving her lips. The butterfly fluttered up from the sudden noise, flapping around her head angrily. A second butterfly suddenly flew through the window, flapping its wings at Rangiku urgently. She frowned and caught it on her finger, bringing it to her ear to listen. This time she heard Ukitake’s voice,

_“I heard the message you sent to Shunsui and I’m worried. I saw Toshiro at the library last night and he seemed exhausted. I’m on my way to Squad 10 now”_

The butterfly fluttered from Rangiku’s finger and joined its companion; they started chasing each other around the office ceiling. Rangiku ignored them and bolted out of the door. She raced down the street, almost crashing straight into Ukitake as he flashstepped in front of her. Ukitake grabbed her to stop her falling; she gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes,

“U-Ukitake-taicho! I’m sorry!” she said “I wasn’t looking properly”

“I am partially to blame, Rangiku” Ukitake let her go “Where were you off to in such a hurry? Do you know where Toshiro is?”

“It sounds foolish, but, I was going to his quarters” Rangiku looked away “It was so obvious I didn’t think of it”

“It’s alright, panic makes our thoughts cloudy” Ukitake turned towards the captain’s quarters “Let’s go”

He hurried away, Rangiku following close behind. They approached the door to Toshiro’s quarters. Strange noises could be hear from inside, someone was shuffling around and groaning. Rangiku hurried up the steps ad forced open the door. The room was as dim as the office, the window shutters still closed. A stale smell was coming from the bathroom, Rangiku pressed her sleeve to her nose. The blankets on the futon stirred, exposing Toshiro’s messy white spikes. Rangiku approached the bed and moved the blankets down. Toshiro was curled up in a tight ball, his cheeks slightly flushed. He was wearing only a thin sleeping yukata, the garment hanging off his shoulders. Ukitake walked up behind Rangiku,

“We should take him to Squad four” he said “He’s clearly not well”

Rangiku nodded and reached out to her captain. Toshiro stirred again, his eyes fluttering open. He stared up sleepily at his lieutenant; he jolted in shock and tried to cover himself with his blankets,

“Matsumoto?! What the hell?!” he yelled “Get out!!”

He glared at his lieutenant, his cheeks growing red with rage. Ukitake moved in front of Rangiku, Toshiro gave an odd sounding yelp and pulled the blankets up to his chin,

“Ukitake-taicho??” his eyes widened “Did Matsumoto drag you into this?”

Ukitake smiled, holding up his hands in an innocent gesture,

“I came here by choice, Rangiku had nothing to do with it” he said “I was concerned so I came to check on you”

Toshiro looked away and sighed. He fiddled with his yukata inside his blankets, making sure it covered him before dropping the blankets to his waist,

“I assure you both I’m fine” he gave Rangiku a hard glare “Now, if you’d kindly leave me alone”

Toshiro slid from his bed and tried to brush past his unwanted guests. His stomach gave a suddenly lurch, he groaned and bolted onto his bathroom.  Rangiku and Ukitake frowned at each other as Toshiro ran past. Rangiku approached the bathroom door slowly, biting her lip when she heard her captain retching. She knocked gently,

“Captain? Are you alright?” she asked “Shall I summon someone from Squad four?”

The door opened suddenly. Rangiku yelped and jumpd back. Toshiro was stood in the doorway, his face pale as he glared

“I already told you, I’m perfectly fine!” he stalked past her and pointed to the front door “Now please get out before I really lose my temper! You have better things to do that bother me!”

“But…” Rangiku started

“Out!!”

Rangiku jumped at Toshiro’s yell. She sighed and quickly left the room without a word. Toshiro rubbed his temples in irritation, he turned to Ukitake and bowed,

“I’m so sorry you had to see that” he said “I appreciate you coming to check on me, but I assure you I am fit and well”

Ukitake frowned, not entirely convinced by Toshiro’s words. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and headed towards the door himself,

“Just take things easy, alright?” he said “And you know where I am if you need anything”

He reached into his sleeve and took out a small pouch of candy, pressing it into Toshiro’s hands before leaving. Toshiro looked at the pouch with distaste, dumping it into a drawer with the rest of Ukitake’s unwanted gifts. With a sigh he walked into the bathroom, stripping his yukata so he could wash. He caught his reflection in the mirror and paused. Toshiro reached up and touched one of his pale cheeks,

“Do I really look that bad?”.

* * *

 

  _3 months later…_

Things in Squad 10 carried on more or less to Toshiro’s strict routines.  The squad members barely noticed any difference, and Toshiro kept Rangiku busy so she didn’t have time to pry and ask him questions. He currently had his squad out in the training grounds, running through sword techniques in the mid afternoon sun. Everyone had been split into groups, with the seated officers and Rangiku overseeing a group each. Toshiro walked around all the groups, overseeing everyone and shouting out orders. He started to frown, pausing his current circuit of the grounds. The waistband of his hakama was irritating him, and not for the first time since he had put them on earlier in the day. Toshiro turned away, discreetly poking at his waist. His hakama felt unusually tight. Had he somehow grown without realizing it? Toshiro frowned. That couldn’t be right. His hakama definitely weren’t getting shorter. Toshiro sighed and straightened up, turning to complete his circuit. The fabric of his hakama rubbed his skin as he twisted, he hissed softly at the sudden pain. Toshiro gritted his teeth and sheathed his zanpakuto,

“Matsumoto!” he called “Take over, I’m going for a break”

Rangiku tried to call after him, Toshiro ignored her and flashstepped into the changing rooms. He wasn’t in the mood for her questions today, not that he ever was in the mood. He quickly made his way through the benches to his personal changing area, closing the door and locking. Toshiro stacked his zanpakuto in one corner and began pulling off his uniform, dropping his haori on the floor.  He untied his obi and untied the straps on his hakama, lowering them just enough so he could see his waist and hips. Angry red marks covered his skin, left there from his uniform. Toshiro frowned, rubbing one with his thumb. The uniform was worn tight, but it never left marks before. He’d already loosened his hakama several times in the last few weeks, he wasn’t sure he could loosen it again without it ending up around his ankles. Toshiro sighed. He turned to the mirror fixed on the wall, lifting up his kosode and shitagi to expose his tummy. It didn’t seem any different to him, it certainly didn’t feel different, and neither did it look different in his opinion. Toshiro let go of one side of his uniform and rubbed his tummy thoughtfully. Maybe it was starting to get a little soft, a little heavier. He had spent a lot of days sitting in his office dong paperwork. Toshiro let the rest of his uniform drop and began to redress. More exercise wouldn’t hurt he supposed, and it might boost squad morale if he actually turned up to do squad drills. Toshiro slipped on his haori and turned to look at himself in the mirror once more, smoothing his uniform over his tummy.

 He just hoped no one else had noticed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! Those of you with more sense than our painfully naïve 10th captain have probably figured out what's happening~
> 
> Sadly, Toshiro's far too stubborn to figure it out. Not to mention he's eyeball deep in denial~
> 
> Someone help the poor thing out
> 
> ((Also, if anyone would like to work with me to do a collab chapter I'd love to hear from you))


	8. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

**Stole:**

**Chapter 8:**

_Two more months (Six months in total)…_

Toshiro stared at the bowl in front of him. He had fought a whole host of hollows and formidable foes, all without fear. Yet, this innocent looking bowl of steamed vegetables was proving tough. Toshiro stirred them with his chopsticks slowly. The peppers, carrots and greens stared up at him silently. He was sure they were mocking him. Toshiro picked up a carrot stick, looking at it with loathing. As a typical kid he’d always hated vegetables. Sadly as he got older the childish habit had grown with him. Toshiro bit the carrot viciously, stirring the rest of his vegetables as he chewed. This daily torture was part of his plan to increase his fitness. Steamed vegetables three times a day and as much unsweetened green tea as he could stomach. Toshiro swallowed his mouthful of carrot and groaned, he’d hoped he would have gotten used to it after two months. No such luck for him. He sighed and bit off more carrot. Rangiku, who was sat across from him on the sofa with her own lunch, frowned hard. Normally she would take her lunch break separately, but she had noticed her captain’s sudden change in eating habits. Vegetables for every meal? Even if you liked them that was excessive. As a result, Rangiku had been making sure to eat with her captain as often as she could. He’d been suspicious at first, but she had done her best to assure him she just wanted to keep him company. Rangiku wasn’t sure he believed her. Slowly she lowered her bowl and chopsticks, watching Toshiro’s silent battle with his food. She sighed,

“Captain, you shouldn’t force yourself to eat that if you really don’t like it” she said “There’s a little bit of my ramen left if you want it, its teriyaki pork”

 Toshiro swallowed hard and picked up a piece of pepper, trying hard to resist the urge to freeze it solid,

“I’m fine Matsumoto, my own lunch is adequate” he bit the piece of pepper and tried not to gag at the taste “I’m just taking my time with it”

Rangiku scowled, not believing a word her captain said. She stood up and walked over, trying to switch the bowl of vegetables for her own bowl of ramen. Toshiro glared and tried to take his bowl back,

“Matsumoto! Give me back my lunch, immediately!” he yelled,

“You can’t just eat vegetables, captain” Rangiku shot back “It’s not enough, you’re going to make yourself ill”

She pulled away Toshiro’s bowl and placed her bowl in front of him, dipping her chopsticks into the broth and bringing up a few noodles. Gently she lifted them to her captain’s mouth,

“Here, eat!”

Toshiro smacked her hand, the force enough to knock the chopsticks away and send the bowl crashing to the floor,

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” he yelled, glaring furiously “I am not a little kid! I don’t need your help to feed myself or keep myself nourished!”

Toshiro snatched his bowl from Rangiku’s other hand, scattering a few vegetables onto the rapidly spreading broth already on the floor. He stormed towards the door to his quarters, turning back at the last moment to glare at his lieutenant,

“Clean up my office and then get the hell out” he barked “I don’t want to see any trace of you for the rest of the day!”

* * *

 

 Rangiku ended up spending most of her day wandering around the Serietei, lost in her own thoughts and a generous portion of boredom. Cleaning up Toshiro’s office had taken less time than she expected. She hadn’t seen her captain since he stormed off, but wisely she decided to keep to his order to disappear. Sadly that meant she had nothing to do. She couldn’t even go and hide in the squad dojo with the officers in case Toshiro turned up. She had feeling he would just to spite her. Usually she would have gone straight to her normal bar, but it was too early even for her. Not to mention her drinking buddies were still occupied with their duties. Rangiku sighed and frowned to herself, starting to feel angry. What right did Toshiro have, yelling at her like that? She was only trying to look out for him. Well, if that’s how he wanted it, she would leave him to his silly vegetables. Why should she care after all? Rangiku gave another sigh, her expression softening. That was the problem. She did care. Maybe she cared too much. She didn’t always see eye to eye with her captain, and more often than not he yelled at her. But, she did still care for him. Not just as his lieutenant and his subordinate, as a friend, or even family. Rangiku smiled at this, she often thought of Toshiro as the little brother she never asked for. She giggled to herself. If he knew what she was thinking he’d probably pitch a fit,

“Hey, you look unusually lost in thought”

Rangiku jumped a little, looking behind her at the sudden voice. Renji grinning cheekily at her, Takahiro cradled in one arm. The infant looked grumpy, he was babbling to himself and chewing his father’s uniform. Rangiku smiled and walked over to them,

“You caught me” she said “I was talking a walk and lost track of what I was doing”

Renji chuckled at her, lifting Takahiro to rest on his hip more comfortably,

“Hitsugaya-taicho kick you out again?” he said. Rangiku nodded, pouting a little,

“Yeah, he said I can’t go back for the rest of the day” she reached to ruffle Takahiro’s hair, the infant whined at her and waved sticky fingers, continuing to chew on his fist full of fabric. Rangiku chuckled,

“Someone’s in a bad mood just like Toshiro-kun” she said. She looked at Renji “What brings you two out here?”

“The little monkey is teething and it’s making him cranky” Renji cuddled Takahiro close, the infant babbled softly and nuzzled him “I thought a little walk might calm him down and make him sleepy”

Renji turned and continued to walk, keeping his place slow. Rangiku fell into step besides him, turning her head to watch Takahiro. The infant was still babbling grumpily to himself, though the walk was having the intended effect. Takahiro yawned and rubbed his eyes, dropping the handful of Renji’s uniform he had been holding. Renji rearranged his son so he would sleep, cradling him in his arms instead of on his hip. Rangiku smiled,

“He looks just like Kuchiki-taicho when he’s grumpy and sleepy” she said “Except with your hair”

“Heh, yeah, everyone says he looks like the captain, not that the captain agrees” Renji chuckled and pulled a purple pacifier from his pocket, placing it Takahiro’s mouth “So, what did you do to anger Hitsugaya-taicho so much he kicked you out?”

Rangiku frowned, the smile leaving her lips. She looked away from Renji, folding her arms,

“We got into an argument, about lunch of all things” she said “He’s not right Renji, he’s been acting so strange lately”

Renji frowned at Rangiku’s words. He’d never heard so much worry in her voice before. He shifted Takahiro slightly, turning to face her,

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Hitsugaya-taicho is a kid but he’s tough” he said, trying to be reassuring “It’ll work out alright, you’ll see”

Rangiku continued to frown, not convinced by Renji’s words. She opened her mouth to respond, she was cut off as Takahiro began to whine loudly. The infant squirmed in Renji’s arms, clearly uncomfortable and very unhappy. Renji lifted him up and rested him against his shoulder, trying to soothe him,

“Hey little guy, what’s all the fuss for?” he said “You were being so good”

Takahiro ignored him and continued to whine, starting to beat his fists and feet against Renji’s shoulder. He screwed up his face, tears appearing in his eyes,

“Owie! Owie!” he cried “Owie! Want Mama!”

Renji sighed, running his fingers through his son’s hair. He turned and looked at Rangiku apologetically,

“Sorry, looks like we need to head home” he turned away “See you round, Rangiku”

He flash stepped away and disappeared. Rangiku continued on her walk, deciding she was going for a drink and to heck with the time. She took several steps; someone shot out from between the nearby buildings and landed in front of her. It was a Squad four member, the man was clutching her medipack and bowing at her feet. Rangiku raised an eyebrow curiously,

“What’s going on? Is something the matter?” she asked. The squad member lowered his head a little more,

“Forgive me, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, but I was asked to come find you as a matter of urgency” he said “It’s regarding Hitsugaya-taicho, I’m afraid he’s collapsed”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Toshiro, for a child prodigy you're kind of dumb some times~
> 
> Someone needs to listen to Rangiku, she has the most sense here~
> 
> Next chapter is another bonus chapter, this time featuring Byakuya, Renji and Takahiro~
> 
> After that the drama begins~


	9. Bonus Chapter 2: The Kuchikis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

** Stole: **

** Bonus Chapter 2: The Kuchikis **

Byakuya watched the morning sun rise over his koi pond, sipping a cup of fresh tea. He was very fond of the early morning. The pond never quite sparkled the same way, the trees and flowers never looked quite as fresh or as joyful than in the first light. Byakuya took another sip of tea and shifted slightly, his knees growing sore from the wooden deck beneath him. He stood carefully, his sleeping yukata rustling as he walked back to his quarters. Renji, Byakuya had learned quickly, was not a morning person in the slightest. The red head was still snoring loudly on the double futon. He was sprawled on his stomach, one arm hanging over the mattress edge. The sleeping yukata he was wearing was bunched up at his waist, showing off his buttocks as they waved in the air. Takahiro was curled up next to his father, despite starting off tucked in his crib the night before. Rather amusingly, he was lying in the same position as Renji. The infant was lying on his tummy on one of Byakuya’s pillows, his little padded bottom in the air. Byakuya gave a very small smile. The sight of his partner and son was very adorable. Not that he would admit it out loud of course. Byakuya let the pair sleep, crossing to his dressing table and starting to comb his hair. Soft rustling caught his ears from the bed, followed by sleepy babbling. Takahiro had woken up; the infant was crawling around the sheets and looking for his mother. Byakuya stood and lifted his son into his arms gently. Takahiro squealed and latched onto him, grabbing a fistful of his hair,

“Mama!” he squeaked, waving his hands “Love Mama!”

Byakuya gave another small smile. He held Takahiro close and kissed the top of his head softly, carefully untangling his son’s fingers from his hair,

“I love you too, little one” he said “But nobles don’t pull hair”

Takahiro blinked at Byakuya, starting to suck one of his fists. His tummy gave a sudden grumble. Takahiro whimpered and reached up, patting Byakuya’s cheeks with wet hands,

“Hun’gee” he said “Bot-Bot Mama”

He continued patting Byakuya’s cheeks, covering them with more than a little drool. Byakuya took his son’s hands, kissing them softly. He smiled, his expression turning devious,

“You’ll get your bottle, little one” he said smoothly “But first, someone needs to wake Daddy”

He quietly placed Takahiro back on the bed. The infant giggled and crawled over to Renji, clambering onto his back. Renji snorted a little and mumbled incoherently. Takahiro giggled more and began to bounce up and down, tugging his father’s hair. Renji grunted and shifted, Takahiro tumbled down onto the mattress. The infant squealed with laughter and clapped excitedly. Renji opened one eye sleepily and looked at him,

“Shush kid, Daddy’s trying to sleep” he said “Go bother Mama”

Renji closed his eye again; Takahiro shrieked and grabbed his father’s nose tightly. Renji yelled in pain and jolted upright, the infant toppled forwards into his lap. Takahiro giggled wildly and wriggled around. Renji rubbed his nose and picked his son up,

“That’s not how you wake people up, squirt” he cuddled Takahiro close anyway “Bet Mama put you up to it again, huh?

Takahiro snuggled Renji and beamed up at his happily. Byakuya raised one eyebrow slightly and folded his arms,

“Are you trying to imply I’m a bad influence?” he asked

“No, but you give Takahiro an awful lot of ideas” Renji shot back,

The pair began to stare at each other intensely. Takahiro’s tummy grumbled again, he whined again and began to beat his fists on Renji’s chest,

“Hun’gee Dada!” he whimpered “Hun’gee! Want Bot-Bot!”

He continued hitting Renji’s chest. Renji took Takahiro’s hands gently,

“Easy squirt, you’ll get your bottle” he lifted his son onto his hip, grimacing when he felt wet nappy “Right after you get a nappy change”

Renji stood and carried Takahiro to the changing table at arm’s length. Byakuya shook his head at him and headed to the door,

“I’m going to get dressed” he said “I shall see you at breakfast”

He left the room and headed into his personal bathroom, bathing and dressing with the help of his attendant. Afterwards he proceeded to the dining room. The table was already filled with dishes of food. Takahiro’s high chair was set up next to Byakuya’s place at the head of the table, a small bowl of warm sweet rice waiting on the tray. Byakuya sat down in his chair, picking up the cup of tea that had been left for him. Renji appeared a few moments later, wearing his usual uniform. Takahiro was in his arms, dressed in a clean green yukata and clutching his beloved Seaweed Ambassador plush toy. Renji placed him in his high chair and took his own place next to Byakuya. Takahiro squealed loudly at his breakfast and immediately began to play with it. He mushed the rice between his fingers and spread it around as far as he could, every so often feeding a fistful to his toy. Renji chuckled and helped himself from a plate of rolled omelettes,

“So, what’s so important today you wake me up early on a day off?” he asked,

“Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho are coming for lunch with Emiko” Byakuya took a sip of tea “I invited Rukia as well”

Takahiro dropped the fistful of rice he had been holding, squealing at the mention of Emiko,

“Meeko!” he squeaked, bouncing in his chair “Meeko!”

Renji smirked, chuckling at his son as he filled his plate,

“Aww, look who’s getting excited to see his little girlfriend today”.

* * *

 

 The weather remained mild through the morning. Byakuya took advantage of the sun and chose to host lunch outside in the gardens. He was sat out on the deck with Renji. Ukitake and Rukia. Sakura petals were floating around them on the breeze as they enjoyed tea and pleasant conversation. Shunsui was out on the lawns, playing with Emiko and Takahiro. He was sprawled on his back, the toddlers on top of him as they tried to tickle him into submission. Ukitake watched them fondly, smiling over his tea cup,

“Sometimes I’m sure Shunsui’s the biggest baby out of all them” he said. Renji and Rukia laughed. Even Byakuya gave a very small smile of amusement. Rukia blew gently across the top of her cup and took a careful sip, looking up at Ukitake,

“Captain, forgive me for asking, but I’ve been hearing rumours around the barracks lately…” she turned away nervously “Are you and Kyoraku-taicho having another child?”

Renji snorted into his cup at Rukia’s words, spraying tea all over his hakama and the cushion he was kneeling on. Ukitake’s eyes went wide as he choked and started coughing roughly. Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow, his gaze fixed intensely on the senior captain. Rukia gasped and dropped her cup with a clatter,

“Captain?? Are you alright??” she asked frantically,

“W-Where did you hear such a thing?” Ukitake wheezed a little, trying to regain his breath and his composure. Rukia looked down at her lap sheepishly,

“Kiyone and Santaro” she said “I overheard them talking, you know Santaro shouts loud enough to wake the dead”

Ukitake sighed, not at all surprised at Rukia’s answer. He knew his third seats struggled with the meaning of ‘private’. Ukitake took a long gulp of tea, staring into his cup as his cheeks turned pink,

“Well, yes, it’s true” he said quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips “At least, that’s what we’re planning”

Renji snorted into his tea a second time, looking up and staring dumbly at Ukitake. Rukia gave a small squeal, clapping her hands together. Byakuya nodded gently, looking at Ukitake with a soft expression,

“That is quite pleasing to hear” he said “But I cannot help but wonder, is it safe for you?”

Ukitake chuckled, a sly little smirk appearing on his lips,

“I’m not the one carrying this time”

The others stared at him silently. They turned and stared at Shunsui across the lawns. He had moved to sit by the pond, holding Takahiro and Emiko securely on his lap as they watched the koi. The fish were jumping around energetically, having just been fed by the groundskeeper. The door to the manor rattled suddenly, several of Byakuya’s attendants appeared carrying trays of picnic food. They lined up, waiting permission to serve. Byakuya saw them and nodded,

“Thank you, you may proceed”

The attendants worked quickly, clearing the tea and laying out the lunch dishes. One of them packed away the used tea pot, placing a fresh one in its place. They bowed to Byakuya and hurried back inside. Byakuya picked up the tea pot and began to pour,

“Everyone may start, please enjoy”

Renji dove straight in, grinning as he filled his plate. Rukia shook her head at him, filling her own plate much more politely. Ukitake turned to the lawns and waved to Shunsui, calling him over to eat. Shunsui walked back to the deck, a child in each arm. Emiko began to wiggle when she saw Ukitake, wanting to cuddle him,

“Mama!” she squealed “Mama!”

Ukitake took his daughter and cuddled her close. Shunsui sat next to his partner, passing Takahiro to Byakuya. Takahiro nuzzled his mother, reaching into his sleeve and pulling out his Seaweed Ambassador. Emiko giggled when she saw Takahiro’s toy and wriggled from Ukitake’s lap, crawling over to her changing bag. She tugged it open and began pulling things out, throwing them all over. Ukitake frowned and tried to pick her up,

“Emiko!” he said “Sweetheart, you’re making a mess”

Emiko squirmed away from him and continued pulling things from the bag. She finally found what she had been looking for, her cuddly lion,

“Tuti!” she held him out for Ukitake to see “Mama, Tuti hun’gee too!”

“I see now, sweetheart” Ukitake lifted Emiko back onto his lap with her toy “Tuti can join us for lunch”

Emiko giggled happily, cuddling her lion close. Rukia and Renji gave each other a look, watching as Emiko shoved food into the lion’s oddly grumpy looking face. Rukia spoke up first, looking up at Ukitake,

“Sir, where did that lion toy come from?” she asked “What happened to bunny?”

“Bunny is waiting to be cleaned, Tuti is a substitute” Ukitake smiled “She was a gift from Ichigo and Emiko is quite smitten with her”

“Yeah, the poor thing goes everywhere with her” Shunsui chuckled, taking a gulp of tea “Ends up everywhere too, found it in one of the kitchen cupboards the other day, covered in chocolate”

The lion toy somehow looked even grumpier, almost as though angry at being talked about. Emiko merely giggled and continued mushing food into the toy’s fur, clearly thinking she was helping. Takahiro watched her and smiled, grabbing a handful of noodles and trying to once again feed Seaweed Ambassador like he had done at breakfast. Rukia watched Emiko and her nephew, finding them both adorable,

“I guess I should have brought Chappy” she said “We could have had a proper teddy bear’s picnic”

* * *

 

 Byakuya was very grateful to sink into his futon that night. The lunch he had hosted had lasted a lot longer than he had anticipated, if he hadn’t managed to politely shoo his guests away it might have turned into dinner as well. Of course, he enjoyed the others company. Ukitake and Shunsui were old family friends, almost like uncles really. And Rukia, he would never turn away his sister. But, Byakuya was not a social butterfly by any means. He enjoyed his peace and his solitude, keeping up appearances and entertaining guests, while necessary, exhausted him. Byakuya turned on his side and looked at Takahiro, the infant was currently trying to get one tiny foot in his mouth. Unlike his parents, Takahiro was still wide awake. Byakuya sighed, knowing his son was clearly overstimulated on attention. If he couldn’t get him to settle it was going to be a long night. Renji had suggested warm milk, but he had somehow disappeared between the bedroom and the kitchen on his way to retrieve it. Byakuya yawned slightly, he shifted and propped himself up on one arm sleepily. Takahiro heard him and turned his head, dropping his foot and crawling over determinedly. Byakuya smiled and gently pulled his son into his arms, kissing his forehead. Takahiro giggled, reaching up to grab his mother’s cheeks. Byakuya gently took his son’s hands, laying down and snuggling up with him,

“Come one, little one” he said “It’s time to sleep”

Takahiro continued to giggle, staring at Byakuya with no intention of sleeping. He wriggled, shaking his mother’s fingers up and down. Byakuya sighed, more out of sleepy frustration than annoyance at his son. Takahiro was still just a baby after all. Byakuya watched his son thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to soothe him to sleep. He knew there was a song Renji liked to sing to him when he wouldn’t settle, but he wasn’t sure he could remember the words. Byakuya decided to try anyway. He shifted again and lifted Takahiro up, resting the infant on his chest gently. Takahiro nuzzled into his mother, enjoying the warmth of his skin. Byakuya rubbed Takahiro’s back in slow circles and began to hum, the song’s words slowly coming back to him,

_We have each other, that’s all we need_

_Living together, our family_

_Under the star lit sky, our hearts are one_

_And our journey has only begun_

_We’ll be together, come what may_

_And even if you lose your way_

_Look up at those stars and see_

_You’ll always find your way to me_

Takahiro yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Byakuya held him closer, even he was growing sleepy from the lullaby. The bedroom door rattled softly, Renji finally reappeared with the bottle of milk. He saw his partner and son cuddled up almost asleep and rubbed his hair nervously,

“Guess we don’t need the milk anymore, huh?”

Byakuya opened one eye, the look he gave Renji the only response he needed to give. Renji quickly put the bottle down and slipped into the other side of the bed. He reached over and stroked Takahiro’s hair,

“He really needs to start sleeping in his own bed” he said “You spoil him too much”

“If he’s with me I know he’s safe” Byakuya carefully moved Takahiro so he was between him and Renji “Besides, you enjoy it too”

Renji chuckled, extinguishing the lamp on his bedside table before snuggling down with his family,

“You got me there” he yawned and closed his eyes “Goodnight squirt, goodnight Byakuya”

“Goodnight, Renji”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little bonus chapter about the Kuchiki/Abarai family~ Takahiro is too cute
> 
> Also, enjoy the little hint about the next story I plan to write~ If I can figure out a plot that is~
> 
> Points to who can guess where the name 'Tuti' comes from. Here's a few hints:
> 
> 1\. It's linked to the Bleach Musicals  
> 2\. 'Tuti' is actually a nickname
> 
> Once again, look out for Kon
> 
> Oh, and the lullaby Byakuya sings is something I made up, which is why it sucks


	10. Who Will Listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

** Stole **

** Chapter 10: **

Rangiku barely dared to breathe. She followed the 4th squad member silently into the hospital barracks, her eyes wide and darting every which way. The area was surprisingly calm, just a handful of squad members walking around. Rangiku bit her lip, somehow the quiet made her even more anxious. A captain had just been brought in; surely the barracks should be on alert? They should be running around. Shouting at each other. Anything. Rangiku frowned; she took off at a run. She had to find answers. She needed to know her captain was alright. Squad members scattered out of her path as she tore down the hallway. More than one pile of medical equipment ended up strewn across the floor. More squad members came out to investigate the commotion, Rangiku rounded on the nearest one, 7th seat Hanataro. Rangiku gave him a hard look,

“Where’s Hitsugaya-taicho?” she demanded “As his lieutenant I have a right to know!”

“A-Ah! I c-can’t tell you!” Hanataro was shaking, the tray in his hands rattling “Y-You need to ask U-Unohana-taicho!”

Rangiku glared at Hanataro, not liking his answer. Her hand twitched, reaching for the hilt of her zanpakuto. Hanataro squeaked and held his tray up like a shield, cowering against the wall,

“Rangiku!”

A hand grabbed her wrist, Rangiku spun around angrily. Shuuhei was behind her, holding her so she couldn’t draw Heineko. She stared at him, a mix of confusion and frustration on her face. Hanataro used her distraction and ducked under her arm, quickly scurrying away. Rangiku pulled her wrist from Shuuhei’s grip, clenching her fists. Shuuhei’s expression softened, he reached out and touched her shoulder,

“Look, I know you’re worried about him” he said “But threatening the squad members here is just going to get you in trouble”

Rangiku sighed and placed her hand on Shuuhei’s, rubbing his skin gently for comfort. Shuuhei blushed ever so slightly at the touch but remained quiet, letting Rangiku do what see needed to do. Rangiku lifted her head to look at him,

“I’m just so worried, I knew he wasn’t right and now….” She trailed off, tilting her head a little “Wait, how did you know I was here for the captain?”

Shuuhei chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. He offered Rangiku a small smile,

“Who else who you be here for?” he said “Besides, I was the one who brought him here”

Rangiku gasped, she seized Shuuhei by his shoulders and began to shake him roughly,

“What?? You saw what happened??” she said “Tell me now!”

She continued shaking him, her own arms trembling. Shuuhei took her shoulders in both hands, looking into her eyes,

“Please, you’re making me dizzy” he said. He carefully guided her to some nearby chairs and helped her sit down,

“As I recall, I was walking towards his office to deliver some paperwork and I saw him stood on the barracks roof” Shuuhei ran his hand through his hair “I started to call to him and he suddenly fell backwards, I had to use kido to stop him hurting himself”

Rangiku felt herself shake even more, without thinking she wrapped her arms around Shuuhei and hugged him, needing to be close to someone. Shuuhei blinked in shock. He slowly brought his arms around her, silently letting her hug her anxiety out. Something crashed loudly behind them, the pair jumped apart. Several squad members came running down the hallway, their eyes wide in fear. Ice was creeping out of a room at the other end of the barracks, a fine layer covering the floor, wall and doorframe. Rangiku jumped up immediately; at the same time lieutenant Isane appeared from the rapidly freezing room. She spotted Rangiku and hurried over,

“Matsumoto-fukutaicho! Thank goodness you’re here!” she bowed and turned “This way, Hitsugaya-taicho has been asking for you”

Isane hurried away again, heading back to the frozen hallway. Rangiku started to follow; she paused and quickly returned to Shuuhei,

“Thank you” she said softly. She reached up and gently kissed his cheek. Shuuhei starred down dumbly at her, unable to find any words to respond. Rangiku turned and hurried away. Carefully she walked across the icy hallway, entering the room she’d seen Isane run into. Toshiro was stood in the middle of the floor, one hand on his zanpakuto. He was surrounded by ice; almost everything within his reach had been frosted over. In any other situation it may have been beautiful. Unohana was stood opposite Toshiro, holding herself in her usual calm demeanour. The patch of floor she was stood on was free of ice, almost like an unseen barrier was holding it back. She smiled pleasantly when she saw Rangiku,

“Hello Matsumoto-fukutaicho” she said “Thank you for attending so quickly”

“At last” Toshiro muttered darkly, his grip on his zanpakuto loosening ever so slightly “Will you please let me leave now?”

Rangiku stared at her captain, not sure she had heard him right. Leave? He wanted to leave? Couldn’t anyone see he was unwell? She stood unmoving, unable to decide what to do. Helplessly she turned to look at Unohana, hoping she could come up with a reasonable answer. Unohana continued to smile, nodding in Toshiro’s direction,

“You are free to go now Hitsugaya-taicho, now Matsumoto is here” she said “Just make sure you rest”

Toshiro chose to ignore her, storming out of the room as soon as Unohana told him he was free. The room immediately began to thaw, water dripping down into puddles. Rangiku stared at Unohana in disbelief, crossing the wet floor to confront her,

“You’re just going to let him go??” she demanded “Just like that??”

Unohana turned to look at Rangiku. She was still smiling, though there was a cold look in her eyes,

“Please don’t raise your voice Matsumoto, you’re in a medical facility” she turned to the door “I cannot and will not hold people in my barracks against their will”

She began to leave, Rangiku’s hand twitched. She almost wanted to grab Unohana’s haori sleeve in desperation. Unohana paused in the doorway,

“I suggest you leave now” she said, her gaze remaining forward “Unless you would prefer I arrange an escort?”

Rangiku did not need to be told twice. She bowed to Unohana and quickly left the room, running swiftly through the hallways and out onto the front deck of the barracks. Toshiro was leaning against one of the wooden pillars, his arms folded and his hands hidden in his sleeves. He straightened up when Rangiku approached, not turning to look at her. He started walking away, not bothering to check if his lieutenant was following him. Rangiku frowned, looking between the Squad 4 barracks and the back of her captain,

“Captain…” she said “I really think….”

Toshiro stopped in his tracks, staring straight ahead. His fist clenched, a frown creasing his brow,

“Matsumoto” he hissed “Enough”

He left the barracks and flashstepped away. Rangiku gasped and hurried after him, flashstepping as well. She landed outside Squad 10 barracks just in time to see Toshiro head inside. Toshiro ignored everything around him as he headed to his office. Once inside he walked to his couch, deciding a nap wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He unclipped Hyorinmaru and placed it on the table, flopping down face first on the cushions. The office door open and closed behind him, footsteps echoed on the wooden floor. Rangiku was hovering above him, Toshiro sighed,

“Stop staring at me, it’s unnerving” he said “Don’t you have something more useful to do?”

Rangiku frowned a little, biting her lip nervously. Toshiro didn’t move, his face hidden in the pillow he was lying on. Rangiku sighed and moved away from the couch, moving to her desk. Maybe she could carry him back to Squad 4 once he fell asleep? Rangiku shook her head. Like that would work. Even if by some miracle her captain didn’t wake up on the journey, she would be punished for what would essentially be the kidnap of a senior officer. Rangiku sat down heavily in her chair, resting her head on her hand as she thought. Something red caught her eye, tucked behind her spare ink pots. Rangiku fished it out carefully. It was a small red cloth pouch, gold letters embroidered on the front. Rangiku looked at it closely. It was the pouch Squad Twelve had sent the silly health lozenges in. Toshiro hadn’t wanted it, so Rangiku have saved it for herself. Most of the time it sat on her desk, holding odds and ends with no other place to go. Rangiku rubbed the lettering with her fingertips, a sudden thought occurred to her. Her eyes widened at her realization, she dropped the pouch back on her desk and stood up swiftly. Toshiro stirred a little on the couch, mumbling into his cushion. Rangiku tiptoed over quietly, watching him as he slept. Toshiro was on his side now, one hand resting on his tummy. Rangiku smiled at him and hurried out of the office, a look of determination flashing across her face,

“I have your back, Hitsugaya-taicho” she thought “You just need to trust me”

* * *

 

 The Shinigami Research and Development Institute were having an unusually slow day. The routine experiments being conducted were going better than anticipated. Nothing had blown up yet, or burst into flames. All squad members had the right number of limbs, a fact they were grateful for. There wasn’t even an escaped test subject to subdue. While the squad members were enjoying the unusually pleasant work day, Mayuri was pacing irritably around his office. His arms were folded behind his back, a frown on his face as he muttered to himself. In short, he was bored. The computer on the wall beeped, with a childish huff Mayuri threw himself into his chair and began typing. More reports had been sent to him for approval, multiple files with nothing interesting to report. Mauri began tapping one of the keys with his long fingernail, not even bothering to look at the screen. A yawn escaped his lips, his eyes beginning to close as he grew sleepy. The lab alarm blared suddenly; Mayuri jumped and slammed his hand into his keypad, accidentally sending several reports to be deleted. He ignored them and jumped out of his chair, a gleeful look on his face. Finally, something interesting might be happening. Mayuri headed out of the office, quickly changing his expression to one of anger. He headed to the lab where the alarm had triggered, slamming the door open,

“What the heck is going on in here you buffoons?!” he shouted “Can’t I trust you to do anything right?!”

The lab was in chaos, squad members were running around frantically. Several lab tables had been knocked over, the equipment broken and smoking on the floor. Mayuri walked in to further inspect the damage, a squad member suddenly fell to his knees at his feet,

“C-Captain! Forgive us!” he pressed himself to the floor “She just barged her way in!”

Mayuri scowled and kicked the member out of the way. He walked further into the lab, pausing as the tip of a zanpakuto appeared inches from his nose. He grinned, looking down the blade at the soul reaper holding it,

“Ah, Matsumoto-fukutaicho” he said “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Rangiku glared, the tip of her zanpakuto never moving from Mayuri. She took a step closer, moving the zanpakuto over the captain’s shoulder and pressing it to his neck,

“What did you do to Hitsugaya-taicho?” she hissed “I know you did something, you lunatic”

Mayuri simply continued to grin, raising one hand and pushing Rangiku’s zanpakuto away. He stepped forward, leaning closer,

“I’m sure I haven’t the faintest clue what you’re talking about” he said “I don’t take kindly to false accusations, you know”

Rangiku growled and lunged to strike; Mayuri grabbed her wrist and thrust it upwards. Rangiku winced as he forced her bend backwards, her legs wobbled as she struggled for balance. Heineko slipped from her fingers, clattering on the floor. Mayuri laughed at her,

“My my, an unprovoked attack on a captain” he said “You could be imprisoned for that, and that’s if you’re lucky”

Rangiku tried to glare at him, still struggling to keep her balance. She shifted her legs, widening her stance,

“I know it was you!” she hissed “It was those stupid lozenges you gave him! He was fine before he took them!”,

Mayuri stayed silent, curious about Rangiku’s words. Lozenges? When did he ever issue Toshiro with lozenges? Something clicked in his brain, he dropped Rangiku’s wrist sharply. Rangiku stumbled and fell to her knees; she took the opportunity and seized Heineko. Mayuri wasn’t paying attention; he had turned his back on the lieutenant, deep in thought. Rangiku growled in frustration,

“Answer me!” she swung Heineko, Mayrui unsheathed his zanpakuto and blocked it cleanly. He turned around,

“Now you’re just making a nuisance of yourself” he said “I already told you, I have no knowledge of whatever it is you’re accusing me of and besides that you have no evidence to prove otherwise”

He pushed Rangiku’s zanpakuto down so the tip touched the floor,

“I believe you’ve caused me enough trouble around here” he grinned “So, unless you want to be my next experiment or at the mercy of the punishment squad, I suggest you leave”

Rangiku glared at him, she reluctantly pulled her zanpakuto away and re-sheathed it,

“I will find my proof” she said, her voice low “You won’t get away with it”

She turned and stalked out of the lab; a door slammed in the distance. Mayuri grinned and walked over to a nearby wall panel, silencing the alarm. He immediately rounded on the nearest squad member, glaring at them,

“I want this lab back exactly the way it was!” he shouted “Now!”

He turned and left the lab without waiting for an answer. Rangiku’s words had triggered much thought in his brain. He needed to do some research and quickly, if only to settle his own curiosity. Mayuri hurried to his office and sat down in his chair, starting to type on his keyboard. He pulled up multiple files on the screen, each one a record of every lozenge that had left the laboratories. Mayuri clicked the most recent record, scanning it carefully,

“Hmm, the last of those type were issued to those morons in Squad 11” Mayuri checked more details “Unsuccessful attempt, no more issued since then”

Mayuri tapped his chin with his nail, looking at the record date. It went back six or seven months ago, for some reason the date seemed very familiar. Mayuri pulled up some more records, searching for information on Toshiro. He opened the younger captain’s file, scanning the compiled information,

“I see, so he was given those ridiculous health lozenges” Mayuri checked the date “Also about seven months ago….”

Mayuri frowned suddenly. He quickly backtracked to the other record he had been reading, checking the date again. It matched the issue date in Toshiro’s file,

“Both had lozenges issued at the same time….I wonder….” Mayuri tried to think back, trying to put the pieces together. Yumichika and Ikkaku had claimed the lozenges were unsuccessful, and now seven months later Rangiku was claiming Toshiro’s lozenges had made him sick. Mayuri scowled, his experiments and inventions were always perfect. There was no way they could have failed. The last piece of the puzzle suddenly fell into place. Mayuri’s eyes widened in realization as he recalled a conversation he’d had with Nemu. She had brought him the rejected lozenges from Yumichika and Ikkaku, claiming there were faulty. But, that had been wrong. They had been mixed up with the lozenges for Toshiro. Mayuri smirked to himself; he leaned back in his chair and laughed

“Hitsugaya-taicho, you naughty naughty boy”

* * *

 

 Rangiku was in a very bad mood by the time she returned to her squad barracks. The confrontation with Mayuri had not gone as she had hoped; she was now feeling very flustered and very angry. She was wearing very uncharacteristic scowl as she walked towards the captain’s office, most of the squad members she passed gave her a very wide berth. Rangiku wasn’t bothered by this, in her current mood she had no time for small talk. She reached Toshiro’s office and opened the door, fully expecting him to still be sleeping on the couch. The sight that greeted her stunned her to silence. The whole office appeared to have been cleaned from top to bottom. The desks had been cleared, the furniture dusted and polished, even the floor appeared to have been mopped. Rangiku walked in slowly, feeling very unnerved. She found Toshiro kneeling by his bookcase, the entire contents of the shelves piled up around him. A bucket of water was stood on one side of him; he was currently scrubbing one of the shelves with a wet cloth. Rangiku approached Toshiro warily,

“C-Captain?” she asked “What are you doing?”

Toshiro sat back on his heels and dropped his cloth in the water bucket, wringing it out before scrubbing the next shelf,

“I’m cleaning, what does it look like I’m doing?” he said “The office was a mess, I’m making it look more presentable”

Rangiku frowned in confusion. The office may not have been perfect, but it certainly hadn’t been a mess. Not enough to warrant the deep clean Toshiro appeared to be giving it. Toshiro dropped his cloth in the bucket again, looking up at Rangiku as he rinsed it out,

“Are you going to just stand there?” he asked “You’re disturbing my work”

“Why are you suddenly so determined to clean?” Rangiku looked at Toshiro “You can just ask the other squad members to do it”

Toshiro turned away and began scrubbing the bookcase again,

“I’m perfectly capable of cleaning my own office” he said “Now please move, you’re messing up my floor”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rangiku, can she get anyone to listen to her before it's too late?
> 
> Mayuri has figured out the situation, too bad he doesn't care enough to intervene
> 
> And I had to put in a little bit about Toshiro nesting, it's kinda cute, no?
> 
> (P.S. Anyone tell I'm shipping Rangiku and Shuuhei in this?)


	11. Special Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

Stole:

Chapter 11:

_One month later…(Approx. Seven months total)_

The Serietei was still dark, the hour still early in the morning. A few very over-eager birds were starting to chirp, tiny drops of sun light were just starting to peek up from the horizon. Toshiro shifted under his blankets, already very much awake. More accurately, he was sure he hadn’t actually been asleep at all. Toshiro was used to his fair share of sleepless nights, but his had to be one of the worst. No matter how he had tried, how he had shifted, wriggled or squirmed, no position had been comfortable. His body felt restless, yet at the same time heavy and sluggish. Toshiro groaned and sat up, reaching round to press a hand to his back. A little knot of pain had been niggling away there all night. It had been annoying more than anything. Almost like someone was pressing their knuckle into his spine. Toshiro assumed he’d pulled a muscle during training, though the knot seemed to tense regardless of how he moved. It was just starting to tense up again. Toshiro grunted and shifted as his pelvis started to tense as well. That had only started in the last few hours. It was peculiar, to say the least. It almost felt like his hips were being very slowly moved apart. Toshiro wince and stood up from his bed. He’d found pacing soothing to his back, the rhythmic movement easing the tension. Toshiro’s hand moved from his back to his stomach. It felt hard and bloated, the heavy feeling not helping his hips. Toshiro started to walk the floor slowly, his abdomen feeling as though it was dropping with every step. It clenched tightly, Toshiro’s eyes widened and he bolted into the bathroom. That was something else that had kept him awake. He had been back and forth to relieve himself more times than he cared to count. At first it had just been his bladder, then more embarrassing things had started to happen. Toshiro emerged from his bathroom with red flushed cheeks. Just his luck to get an upset tummy. He only hoped it would settle in time for the captain’s meeting, otherwise he might have an unfortunate accident. Toshiro shuddered. He’d never be able to live that down.

* * *

The morning was going from bad to worse. Toshiro’s discomfort was only getting worse. The knot of pain in his back had spread, now starting to reach his tummy. It was starting to tighten, like someone had tied an invisible rope around him and was pulling on it every so often. Toshiro set his jaw, trying not to let anything show on his face. He couldn’t show weakness in front of the other captains. Not on something as trivial as a stomach upset. He could handle a little pain; he’d received injuries from Hollows worse than this surely. Toshiro kept his focus carefully ahead of him, not even daring to blink. He felt his stomach start to clench, his back and pelvis tensing at the same time. Toshiro licked his lips nervously; his mouth had gone uncomfortably dry. Sweat was prickling at his skin, the under arms of his kosode felt damp and sticky. Toshiro took a small breath, his stomach growing tighter. He grit his teeth hard, trying to keep is expression neutral. This was a bad one. Heavy pressure was pushing on his pelvis; he could feel his legs starting to tremble. Toshiro hoped it wasn’t noticeable; his legs seemed to be growing heavier by the second,

“Hitsugaya-taicho, are you alright??”

Toshiro’s eyes snapped open, he hadn’t even realised he’d closed them. The other captains were hovering around him, looking a mixture of concerned and curious. Ukitake was right in front of him, his hand on the younger captain’s back. Toshiro realized he had been the one to speak, for some reason the older man was on his knees. Toshiro looked down, suddenly realizing he was also on his knees. He didn’t even remember falling,

“What…but I don’t…” Toshiro trailed off. He felt very hot and flustered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Ukitake placed his hand on Toshiro’s forehead, the younger captain shied away from the touch. He felt oddly sensitive and it felt very unpleasant. Toshiro took a deep breath and carefully pushed himself off the floor, trying to return to his feet with what little dignity he had left. The pressure in his pelvis felt heavier than ever, his hips feeling like they were being stretched beyond their normal range. Toshiro only hoped his legs weren’t actually as spread as they felt. The other captains continued to stare at him with curiosity; a few had grown bored and stopped paying attention. Yamamoto tapped his cane to bring order,

“Hitsugaya” he said, looking at Toshiro “If you are ill or otherwise incapacitated I suggest you leave”

“Soutaicho, I beg forgiveness for my rudeness” Toshiro bowed low “I assure you I’m fine”

He felt his tummy start to tense again, he forced himself to straighten up despite the increasing pain. Something in his stomach shifted, Toshiro almost swore at the sensation, a sickly feeling rising in his throat. Yamamoto watched Toshiro carefully, his expression unchanging. He cleared his throat,

“This is no longer a request Hitsugaya” he said “I am ordering you to return to your barracks”

Toshiro wanted to argue, but was sure if he opened his mouth he wouldn’t be able to stop himself groaning. Ukitake stepped forward,

“Soutaicho, in the interest of Hitsugaya’s safety, I request permission to escort him to his barracks” he said, bowing low. Yamamoto thought briefly and nodded,

“Very well, permission granted”

He dismissed Ukitake with a wave of his hand. Ukitake bowed again and quickly approached Toshiro,

“You don’t have to act strong all the time” he whispered “If you’re unwell, you’re unwell”

Toshiro ignored him and headed to the door. He was visibly shaking now, his stride now embarrassingly like a waddle. A low chuckle sounded behind him, Toshiro didn’t need to turn to know it was Kenpachi. He continued walking and headed out of the door. As soon as Ukitake had followed and closed it, Toshiro grabbed his arm and leaned on him. He began to pant slightly, feeling oddly drained. Ukitake’s eyes widened, he watched the younger captain worriedly,

“Toshiro, what’s wrong?” he asked. Toshiro gave him a harsh glare,

“H-Hitsugaya-taicho” he hissed “It’s nothing, I’m just tired”

It was clear from Ukitake’s expression he didn’t believe a word Toshiro said. Before he could respond, Toshiro had released his arm and started walking towards the exit. The younger captain grimaced, feeling his stomach harden again. He honestly just wanted to go curl up in the nearest corner and wait for everything to pass. Ukitake‘s hand rubbing his back was a welcome feeling. Toshiro looked over his shoulder, his eyes filled with tiredness,

“Please…” he said “Just help me back to my barracks”

Ukitake simply nodded, letting the younger captain lean on him. He took him out of the building, flashstepping once they reached the streets. By the time they reached Squad ten barracks, Toshiro felt like he was going to pass out. His legs were shaking worse than ever, his whole stomach rock hard and tensed like it was in a vice.  The sick feeling was getting stronger; Toshiro hoped he wasn’t going to throw up on Ukitake’s feet. Ukitake himself was frowning deeply. He helped the younger captain up the stairs into the office. As soon as they were inside Toshiro pulled away, stumbling over to his couch and all but falling on to it. He immediately curled up tight, holding his stomach. Ukitake hurried to Toshiro’s side, kneeling down. His worry was rapidly turning into fear. He couldn’t leave Toshiro in this state. Especially since Rangiku was nowhere to be seen. Ukitake gave a sigh,

“Toshiro, you’re not leaving me much of a choice” he said “I have-“

Toshiro cried out suddenly, cutting Ukitake off abruptly and making him jump. The younger captain’s hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of the older captain’s haori. Toshiro’s eyes were clenched shut; he was squeezing Ukitake’s

sleeve so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Somehow he curled up even tighter, starting to rock himself back and forth,

“U-Ukitake….” Toshiro gasped and groaned “Ukitake…h-help me…”

Ukitake’s eyes widened, he was rooted to the spot as he stared helplessly at the young captain. He was at a complete loss. Desperately he wanted to help, but what could he do? Toshiro cried out again, his grip moved from Ukitake’s sleeve to his hand. Ukitake gripped Toshiro’s hand back; he began rubbing the younger captain’s shoulders,

“Hold on, Toshiro” he said softly, summoning a Hell butterfly to land on his shoulder “Just hold on”.

* * *

By mid-afternoon the 10th squad barracks was in chaos. Toshiro’s screams had been echoing from his office for the last hour and a half, nearly all of the squad members had abandoned their posts to investigate the commotion. They were gathered by the gates, too nervous to go any further. Another scream was heard, a sudden burst of ice blasted through the door. The squad members jumped and backed away, tripping over themselves.  Several people flashstepped behind the disorganized crowd, Unohana, Isane and several squad four officers pushed their way through,

“Out of the way!” Isane shouted “Move, please!”

The crowd parted, Isane ran straight into Toshiro’s office with her captain and fellow officers. The door slammed shut, another pair of feet appeared behind the crowd. Rangiku had just returned from her patrol, she had almost run straight into Isane on her way in. The presence of squad four had set her on edge, anxiety rising in her chest. Her fear only increased as she saw the gathered squad; she seized the nearest officer by the shoulder and turned him around,

“You! What the heck is going on?” she demanded “What happened??”

“It’s the captain ma’am!” the officer gave a clumsy bow, his shoulder still in Rangiku’s grip “Something is wrong with him, but no one knows what”

Rangiku sighed irritably; she shoved the officer away and pushed her way to the front. She paused suddenly and turned around,

“All of you get lost!” she snapped “You have better things to do than stand around!”

Her tone was a lot harsher than she intended, her worry for her captain coming out as anger. The officers quickly bowed and scrambled away, returning to their duties. As curious as they were, no one wanted to get on the bad side of the lieutenant. Rangiku was once again gripped by anxiety, she turned back and hurried into the office,

“Hitsugaya-taicho!” she froze at the scene that confronted her. Toshiro was laid out on the couch, clinging to Ukitake as he screamed in agony. The young captain’s face was red; Rangiku could see tear marks down his cheeks and sweat covering his brow. She ran over and fell to her knees, taking Ukitake’s place,

“Toshiro, what’s wrong??” her eyes were wide, desperate and full of fear “Talk to me!”

Toshiro couldn’t answer, panting too hard to speak. He gripped Rangiku’s hands, somehow the presence of his lieutenant felt oddy comforting to him. Several crashes echoed behind them as the squad four officers cleared Toshiro’s desk, setting up their supplies. Unohana and Isane approached Toshiro as he laid on the couch,

“Isane” Unohana looked at her lieutenant “Examine Hitsugaya-taicho and tell me what you find”

Isane nodded, she rested her hands as best she could on the young captain. She began to focus, closing her eyes as she looked for his reiatsu. Slowly she moved her hands down his body; a sudden gasp escaped her lips,

“What??” her eyes were wide “But how??”

“What is it Isane?” Unohana knelt next to her lieutenant “What have you found?”

“I…I can feel another reiatsu” Isane looked up at her captain “Near his abdomen, it’s weak but I can feel it”

Unohana placed her own hand on Toshiro’s body, starting to feel his reiatsu as well. She jumped up suddenly, turning to her officers,

“I need sedative, stat!” she ordered “Start prep for emergency surgery”

One officer ran to Unohana and handed her a small bottle, the rest began pulling surgical tools from their packs. Unohana took the bottle and knelt down, carefully pouring a drop onto Toshiro’s tongue. Almost instantly, the young captain began to relax, the sedative putting him to sleep. Rangiku was watching in horror, her face white,

“What are you doing to him??” she shouted “What’s wrong with him?”

Unohana kept her back to Rangiku, rolling up her sleeves as Insane removed Toshiro’s clothing. Unohana examined Toshiro’s exposed stomach carefully,

“This is going to be hard to believe, but he appears to be about to deliver”

Unohana was right. Rangiku could not believe her ears. Ready to deliver? Toshiro? Rangiku shook her head slowly, wrapping her arms around her captain protectively. Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, she looked at Unohana with obvious distress

“B-But…he can’t be…” she stammered, moving herself closer to Toshiro. Unohana turned to her, placing her hand on her shoulder,

 “I know it sounds very farfetched, even I’m at a loss to how this has happened” Unohana took Rangiku’s hands, slowly easing her away “But somehow he’s pregnant and very much in labour”

Rangiku allowed herself to be moved away from Toshiro, settling for holding onto his hand instead,

“Is he going to be alright??” she whispered “Is he….”

She trailed off, unable to form the words. She couldn’t bear to even think about them, but she had to know. Unohana felt a twinge of sympathy for Rangiku, though she kept her facial expression calm. Despite their arguments and bickering, Rangiku and Toshiro were very close. Unohana knew if Rangiku lost Toshiro it would be like losing part of her family. Unohana pushed her up sleeves once more; Isane approached her with a tray of prepped surgical tools, holding them ready. Unohana took a breath and looked at Rangiku,

“I cannot say for sure what will happen, but he and the baby are struggling with the labour” she said “His body is sustaining the baby with his reiatsu, but if I don’t deliver now they could both die”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Baby got tired of being ignored XD If Toshiro still somehow doesn't get it I'm jumping into this story and slapping the boy myself
> 
> So yes, enjoy the drama~ And look forward to meeting Baby Hitsugaya next chapter 
> 
> Baby names are of course welcome, boy or girl (I have one in mind but I'm still open to suggestions)


	12. Unbreakable Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton.
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

**Stole**

**Chapter 12**

The silence was crushing Rangiku. It cut through her skin, making her heart ache uncomfortably. She hadn’t moved in almost an hour, curled up tight on the rigid wooden benches of Squad four. Medical officers passed by in the background, whispering to each other. There was an awkward air in the barracks, a clear sense of disbelief running through its members. Toshiro’s admission was no secret, though the details remained confidential. Rumours were spreading fast, the gossip reaching even the unseated officers. A small group had tried to crowd the operating room shortly after Toshiro had arrived; Unohana had wasted no time chasing them away. A few still hovered in hopes of a few new snippets of news, though they didn’t dare approach the door. Rangiku shifted slightly on her bench, her knees feeling stiff. The operating room door rattled, Rangiku looked up immediately. An officer ran out, returning a few moments later with another pack of sterile tools. Rangiku sighed, looking down at her feet. She felt like she was going crazy. She hadn’t heard a thing since Toshiro had been rushed in. What was going on behind that door? What was happening to her captain? Rangiku wanted to scream. The same words were repeating over and over in her head, the serious tone of Unohana’s voice still crystal clear,

_“If I don’t deliver now they could both die”_

Rangiku shuddered, hiding her face in her knees. She remembered how cold she had gone, hearing those words for the first time. She hadn’t been able to watch after that, closing her eyes and pressing Toshiro’s hand to her forehead as Unohana worked. Denial had gripped her; she had told herself over and over that Unohana had been wrong. She almost convinced herself when she had heard it. The infant’s first cry. It had been weak, barely audible, but to Rangiku it had been unmistakable. She’d looked up despite herself when she heard it, catching a brief glimpse of the baby before Isane had whisked it away. It had been tiny, barely bigger than the lieutenant’s hand. It had been bundled in blankets for warmth and protection, but Rangiku had seen a tiny hand of translucent skin, a tuft of damp, white hair. A strange feeling had overcome her then. Rangiku hadn’t been able to figure it out at first, but now she realized. It had been fear. The same fear she felt for Toshiro, she’d felt for the baby. It confused her. She’d had no idea about the baby until she’d seen that brief glimpse, yet she was hoping it would survive just the same as she was hoping Toshiro would.  Was it duty, she wondered? As Toshiro’s lieutenant she was bound to protect him, it was the same for his child, expected or not. But, Rangiku felt it was more than that. Perhaps it was instinct? Rangiku didn’t consider herself particularly maternal, but she had definitely felt something when she had seen the baby. Toshiro was the closest thing she had to family after all, that meant the baby was family too. Rangiku sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She was being ridiculous. She couldn’t let herself get attached to the baby, not yet. Toshiro was still completely unaware, who knew how he would react? Would he even accept his baby? Rangiku hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but she had to be realistic. Toshiro was still not much more than a kid, no matter how much he denied it. He was a child prodigy, yes. But parenthood was not something one could learn in a book. Rangiku knew it was not going to come naturally to Toshiro. Even if he had been prepared for it, it would have been a struggle. Rangiku sighed again, though her expression became determined. Whatever happened, she would be by Toshiro’s side. She would support him no matter what. Rangiku gave herself a little nod, reaffirming her thoughts,

“Still waiting, huh?”

Rnagiku jumped a little at the sudden voice, she blinked and turned her head. Shunsui was stood by the benches, his hat in his hand as he smiled softly at her. A small bundle was lying at his feet, carefully wrapped and tied in a blanket. Rangiku started to uncurl herself, her muscles stiff from lack of movement. She stood up and politely bowed her head,

“Kyoraku-taicho” she said “Forgive me for not seeing you sooner”

Shunsui waved his hand dismissively, still smiling. He sat down on the benches, motioning for Rangiku to do the same,

“No need to be so formal” he said, rubbing the back of his head “I came to see what was going on, and Juu is still worrying himself sick over everything”

Rangiku suddenly felt guilty. She’d never thanked Ukitake properly for his help. In fact, she’d practically ignored him. She had seen him briefly as they’d rushed out of Toshiro’s office; she remembered the man had been almost paler than his hair. Rangiku cleared her throat nervously,

“I’m so sorry about Ukitake-taicho, I owe him a lot of thanks” she said “I really hope he’s alright, I know he had quite a shock, we all did”

Shunsui chuckled, placing his hat on the floor and propping it on the bench. He carefully rested one foot on his knee,

“Don’t worry too much about Jushiro, he’s a lot stronger than he looks” he said “He was shaken, but he’s fine, I left him napping with Emiko, she’s looking after him and giving him lots of cuddles”

Rangiku smiled, she knew how much Ukitake and Shunsui doted on Emiko, and everyone knew Emiko had them both wrapped around her little fingers. Her thoughts idly trailed back to Toshiro. Would he ever be like that with his baby? Rangiku suddenly felt very sad. A warm hand touched her shoulder softly, Rangiku looked up into Shunsui’s eyes. He was rubbing her shoulder, a warm, almost fatherly look in his eyes,

“Hey, it’s alright” he said “Neither of you are alone, you know?”

Rangiku nodded silently, Shunsui rubbed her shoulder one more time and lowered his hand. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up, seeing the operating room door with the ‘in use’ sign illuminated,

“Hitsugaya in there, I assume?” he asked “Heard anything yet?”

“Not yet, Isane-fukutaicho is working to stabilize him” Rangiku looked up “Unohana-taicho is treating the baby”

Shunsui’s eyes widened a little. Ukitake had told him what had happened, but he had remained a little sceptical. He lowered his foot carefully,

“So it’s true” he said “Hitsugaya really did have a baby”

Rangiku nodded, starting to fiddle with the hem of her scarf. A soft sob fell from her lips, tears welling up in her eyes. She brought her hand to her mouth and sniffled softy, starting to cry. Shunsui watched her for a few minutes before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. Rangiku clung to the older man’s haori, sobbing on his shoulder. Shunsui remained quiet, rubbing her back as he let her cry it out. He knew all too well what she must be feeling. How many times had he been in her position, with Ukitake on the other side of the doors? How many times had he sat on those same benches, desperately awaiting news? Far too many than he cared to even remember. A shudder ran down Shunsui’s spine. He wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Not even……Shunsui gave himself a mental shake. It was not the time to think of those three. Rangiku sniffled in his arms and wiped her eyes, still holding Shunsui’s haori with one hand,

“It was so tiny…” she gave another soft sob “It doesn’t stand a chance…”

Shunsui felt his heart clench painfully. Memories of Emiko’s birth flooded his mind. He had to fight back tears himself. He remembered how impossibly tiny she had been, how paper thin her skin had been. But his little princess had been a fighter, against the odds she was still with them. Shunsui gave a small smile; he brushed Rangiku’s cheek with his fingers, gently wiping her tears,

“I thought the same about Emiko once, and she proved everyone wrong” he said “It’s not over until it’s over”

Rangiku nodded, though she wasn’t sure she believed Shunsui’s words. Not quite yet. She gazed down the opposite hallway, the same direction Unohana had taken the baby for treatment. The door opened suddenly, Rangiku jumped at the unexpected noise. Unohana walked out, she looked tired but her usual calm expression was ever present. She walked over to Rangiku, the lieutenant jumped up immediately,

“What happened??” she demanded “The baby-“

“Is stable for now” Unohana continued to smile “She’s still very weak, but she’s a little fighter”

Rangiku’s eyes widened at Unohana’s words. So the baby was a girl. And somehow she was still alive. Unohana placed her hand on Rangiku’s shoulder,

“Why don’t you come and see her?”

Rangiku was a little shocked at Unohana’s words, yet she found herself nodding. She followed the older woman down the hallway, Shunsui following behind with his blanket bundle. Unohana opened the door to the baby’s room carefully, letting Rangiku walk in first. A crib was set up by the window, the infant inside barely taking up any room. Various tubes and wires covered the baby’s delicate body; a small band was secured to her ankle, ‘Baby Hitsugaya’ written on it in Unohana’s neat cursive. Rangiku approached the crib, hardly daring to breathe. The baby seemed even tinier than she remembered. Rangiku reached down and touched one of the baby’s hands, her fingertip bigger than the baby’s palm,

“Look at you” Rangiku whispered “You certainly know how to make an entrance”

The baby cooed weakly, trying to grip Rangiku’s finger. She kicked one leg softly, turning her head a little. A fine layer of hair covered her scalp, the colour faint but unmistakably white. Just like Toshiro’s. Rangiku smiled a little, taking in the baby’s features. She had Toshiro’s hair and nose, her cheeks puffy and pink. Shunsui walked up behind Rangiku, watching over her shoulder and smiling,

“She’s not much bigger than Emiko was when she was born” he said “And she’s almost as pretty”

Rangiku gave a small laugh, Shunsui chuckled as well. He placed his blanket bundle on the floor and began to untie it. Rangiku watched him curiously, finally noticing the bundle properly

“What it that?”

“It just a few of Emiko’s old things, clothes and stuff that she’s grown out of” Shunsui began to sort through the items “There’s some necessities in there as well, for the new born, it was Jushiro’s idea”

Rangiku sighed a little and smiled. She owed a huge amount of gratitude to Ukitake. She would make sure he received a very generous gift from Squad 10,

“He thinks of everything” she said “Thank you”

“You know Juu, he wouldn’t let anyone struggle if he can help it”

Shunsui chuckled and continued sorting, finally pulling a toy from the bottom of the bundle. It was a small plush horse, its fur a rich red brown. Shunsui looked at it,

“This was one of Emiko’s, but she never really took to it” he said “Jushiro thought the baby might like it, every kid needs their own special toy after all”

He placed it carefully in one corner of the crib, the baby cooed and squirmed. One tiny hand reached out, her fingertips touching the toy’s soft fur. She cooed again and gave a little wiggle, trying to move closer to the toy. Rangiku smiled,

“Well, she seems to like it”

She reached into the crib, very gently stroking the baby’s cheek with one fingertip. The baby stirred slightly, moving her head towards the touch. Rangiku felt something pulse weakly through her finger, her eyes widened and gasped in shock. Shunsui looked up, his expression slightly alarmed,

“Something wrong?”

Rangiku shook her head, starting to smile. She kept her fingers on the baby’s cheek, still feeling the weak pulse,

“Her reaitsu, she’s sending out her reaitsu” tears appeared in Rangiku’s eyes “It’s very weak, but I can feel it searching, she’s trying to find Toshiro”

Rangiku found herself laughing. Despite everything, the baby had managed to bond with Toshiro. Would that mean Toshiro had done the same? He may not have realized it, but it was possible, right? Rangiku brought her other hand to her lips, kissing her fingertips and pressing them to the baby’s forehead,

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” she whispered “You’re a Hitsugaya alright”

The baby cooed softly, comforted by Rangiku’s presence though her reiatsu continued to pulse every so often. A soft creak echoed through the room as the door opened, Rangiku looked up quickly. Unohana had returned; a few of her officers with her. She walked in and approached Rangiku,

“Hitsugaya is out of surgery” she said “Isane did well, he should heal just fine”

“Can I see him??” Rangiku had to stop herself grabbing Unohana’s haori “Please, I need to see him…”

Unohana nodded softly, looking to her two officers. They began hurrying around, preparing the move the baby’s crib. Unohana took one of Rangiku’s hands,

“We’ll take you to him now” she said “We’re going to bring the baby as well, normally we wouldn’t but it will benefit them both to be nearer to one another”

Rangiku nodded, staying silent. She watched Unohana’s officers work on the crib, carefully checking the baby’s vtal before slowly moving her from the room. Unohana followed them, Rangiku started after her, stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder,

“I’m gonna head home now, check on Juu and Emiko” Shunsui hugged Rangiku close “Don’t lose hope, things have a funny way of working themselves out, you know?”

He let her go and gave her a smile, leaving the room. Rangiku left as well, turning in the direction she’d seen Unohana go in. She found them just as they disappeared into a private room. Rangiku slipped in behind them quietly. Toshiro was laid on a medical futon, unconscious and hooked up to various monitors. A drip was hooked to one wrist; several bandages could be seen wrapped around his abdomen. He looked so small to Rangiku, so much younger. She hurried over to his side, taking his hand,

“C-Captain…” she whispered “Don’t ever scare me like that again, captain”

She pressed his hand to her cheek, starting to cry. The officers worked around her, setting up the baby’s crib. Once more Rangiku felt the baby’s weak reiatsu start to pulse outwards, searching around. Another reiatsu pulsed in response; Rangiku gasped when she realized it was Toshiro’s,

“What’s going on?” she looked around for Unohana “What’s he doing?”

“Htsugaya’s reiatsu is responding to the baby’s reiatsu” said Unohana “He was not aware of the baby, but his reiatsu would have detected her and created a bond, that’s one of the reasons she was able to fight this long”

“She really is a little miracle” Rangiku smiled a little. She gazed at Toshiro and stroked his damp hair, working out a few tangles,

“She fought as hard as she could to meet you, captain” she whispered “Don’t let her down”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update~
> 
> Finally we meet Baby Hitsugaya~ A lovely little girl~
> 
> I have a name in mind for her, but suggestions still welcome~


	13. Is This the Real Life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton. I own Baby Hitsugaya
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

** Stole: **

** Chapter 13: **

The first time Toshiro tried to wake, he only found fog. A thick haze surrounded him, clouding his eyes and his mind. He tried to reach forward, wanting to touch something, anything at all. Nothing happened, his arms wouldn’t obey. They felt thick and heavy, he could feel them but they no longer felt like his. Toshiro suddenly felt panicked. He felt trapped, he needed escape. A surge of strength jolted through his sluggish limbs, he jerked and threw one arm out wildly. There was a crash somewhere near him; a shrill sound began to fill his ears. Toshiro tried to fight, his ears ringing and throbbing from the noise. Shadows began to appear around him, more sounds found his ears. Urgent whispers, soft incoherent mumblings. Voices? Was Toshiro hearing voices? More strength began to surge across his body; he tried to reach out once more. He had to reach the voices. He had to stop them. They were doing this to him. They had him trapped. Toshiro struggled vainly; despite the surges his limbs were still heavy and uncoordinated. Something pressed down on his shoulder, Toshiro tried to pull away. A voice reached his ear, soft and low,

“Hitsugaya-tai….it’s….”

It was beginning to fade, Toshiro strained to hear it. He knew that voice, he was sure!

“Hitsugaya…..please….the-”

The voice suddenly stopped, cut off mid-sentence. Toshiro could feel the fog surrounding him again, he fought against it. The voice. He had to hear the voice again. His mouth opened to speak, to beg the voice to help. The words caught on his tongue, unable to form coherent sound. Toshiro felt himself growing heavier; he was being dragged back down into the fog. Vainly he fought once more, his struggles mere childish wiggling. The heaviness reached his eyes, the fog finally lulling him back to sleep.

* * *

 

 Rangiku stood frozen in the corner of the room. Her eyes were wide, her hands outstretched and shaking slightly. Squad four officers were surrounding Toshiro’s bed, following orders issued by Isane. Another group had surrounded the baby’s crib, working under the guidance of Unohana. Rangiku felt isolated on her spot on the floor, forced out of the way when Toshiro had started seizing. Rangiku had never seen anyone have a seizure; she never thought she would see her captain go through one. She had seen him in the height of battle, wounded and still fighting against his opponent countless times. These circumstances didn’t scare her anymore, only filled her with pride. Yet, this had truly terrified her. Watching her captain thrash around and being helpless to do anything for him. She took a tentative step forward, one of the officers moved from the bedside. Toshiro was laying very still, his breathing slow and even. Rangiku felt relieved, it took all her self-control not to run over and sweep him into her arms. A few more officers moved aside, Isane following after. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve and gave Rangiku a small nod, a silent signal she could move closer. Rangiku moved to Toshiro’s side almost immediately, taking his cool hand and squeezing it,

“You keep frightening me like this captain and I’m going to need a long vacation when we’re done”

She gave a weak laugh, pressing a kiss to the back of Toshiro’s hand. The officers surrounding the baby’s crib dispersed, Unohana walking through them to Toshiro’s bed. Rangiku stood up, looking the captain in the eye desperately,

“The baby, is she alright??”

Unohana nodded, giving Rangiku a warm reassuring smile,

“She’s doing just fine” she said “Hitsugaya’s sudden reiatsu spike distressed her, but it hasn’t harmed her”

Rangiku gave a sigh of relief; she looked up at the baby’s crib. The baby was sleeping peacefully, her tiny hand just brushing the horse toy that remained in the corner of her cot. Rangiku sat back down next to Toshiro’s bed, taking his hand once more. Unohana approached her calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder gently,

“Matsumoto, I have a request, if I may” her voice was calm, yet it was obvious she was making a statement rather than asking a question. Rangiku nodded, looking up at her carefully,

“I’ll do anything to help” she said “Anything”

“The baby needs more reiatsu, Toshiro’s alone is only just sustaining her, it’s not enough to help heal because he is healing too” said Unohana “Normally the extra reiatsu would come from the father, but under the circumstances….”

Rangiku nodded, understanding Unohana’s unspoken words. She stood up, giving the captain a determined smile,

“I will happily give some of my reiatsu to the baby” she said “Just tell me what to do”

Unohana nodded and turned, leading Rangiku to the baby’s crib. She began to gently tweak the wires, the baby whimpered in response and squirmed slightly. A tiny pulse of reiatsu spiked outwards, Unohana sent a small pulse of her own back to reassure the infant. Rangiku tilted her head slightly was she watched, growing confused. Unohana turned back to face her, the baby now cradled securely in her arms,

“The best and safest way to share reiatsu with infants is through skin to skin contact” she explained “I’m afraid you’ll need to loosen your kosode and shitagi”

Rangiku blinked but complied, loosening the fabric as much as she could without popping herself out. Unohana looked away politely, rocking the baby in her arms gently. She turned back as soon as Rangiku was ready, offering her the infant,

“Here, make sure she’s touching your skin” Unohana placed the baby in Rangiku’s arms, carefully tucking her in the folds of her uniform so she was against the lieutenant’s breast. The baby was immediately soothed by Rangiku’s warm skin, nestling down contentedly. Rangiku watched the infant, afraid to move in case she broke. She was still tiny, barely weighing anything. Rangiku shakily brushed a finger over the baby’s hair, the fine layer of white fluff surprisingly soft. Unohana smiled at Rangiku, offering her reassurance,

“You’re doing fine, Matsumoto, you won’t hurt her, that’s why I’m here” she said “Now, try releasing some reiatsu, very gently”

Rangiku nodded, shakily she willed herself to relax. Slowly, she allowed her reiatsu to flow outwards in a steady trickle, directing it towards the baby. A tiny pulse reached out to her, latching onto her reiatsu and drinking it hungrily. Pleasant warmth spread over Rangiku’s body, she felt oddly at ease. She gave out a little more reiatsu, letting it wrap protectively around the infant,

“It’s okay little one” she whispered “Your Oba-san is protecting you”

* * *

 

 Toshiro felt himself wake a second time. The fog was still present, but it seemed lighter this time. Less suffocating. It swirled around like early morning mist, a few snatches of brief light breaking through. Toshiro didn’t move at first, the snatches of light grew longer and brighter. First they were just white; soon they were merging into shapes and shadows. The voices soon returned as well, Toshiro strained to hear them as they muttered and mumbled softly,

“Hitsugaya-taicho……no idea…..”

Toshio felt a surge of energy. He knew that voice. It was drifting in and out of focus, but to him it was unmistakable. Matsumoto Rangiku. More energy surged through him, one of his hands twitched and clenched. He had to reach Rangiku, let her know he needed her help. He twitched his hand again, reaching around and grabbing something solid. The shapes and shadows before him began to rapidly come back into focus. Toshiro blinked sluggishly, staring at the stark white ceiling above him. Shadows hovered around him; he was surrounded by squad officers. Something rustled beside him, the soft fabric of a haori. Toshiro gripped the object still in his hand; something in his mind registered it as a bed rail.He rattled it weakly, trying to move his body. He opened his mouth, his lips and tongue uncomfortably sticky. Vainly he tried to call out to his lieutenant, the only noise he could make a hoarse groan,

“Hitsugaya, please be mindful of your wounds”

A hand rested gently on his shoulder, Toshiro turned his head blearily. Unohana was smiling down at him, touching his shoulder to reassure him and keep him from moving too much at the same time. Toshiro looked at her in confusion, wanting to ask questions but unable to speak properly. Unohana continued to smile, her expression warm,

“You’re in the Squad Four Medical Facility, recovering from emergency surgery” she explained slowly “You’ve been sleeping for quite some time now”

Toshiro continued to stare at Unohana in confusion. He tried to wriggle away from her touch, the movement pushing his covers to his waist. Thick bandages were wrapped around his midsection, Toshiro stopped and looked at them. He really had been in surgery. What had happened to him? Had he been in a battle? Were others involved? Panic suddenly gripped him. Rangiku. What had happened to Rangiku? If he’d been in battle she would have been there too. Toshiro grabbed the bedrails and tried to force himself up. He had to find his lieutenant. He had to know she was okay. Toshiro heaved himself to a sitting position, his mouth dropped in a silent scream as pain tore across his stomach. Unohana took the younger captain’s shoulders and gently forced him to lay down,

“Hitsugaya, please be more careful, you’ll rip yours stitches” she said “You must stay calm”

Toshiro wriggled, he looked up at Unohana with desperate eyes. He opened his mouth, trying to form words,

“M-Ma…..” his voice was gritty and hoarse, barely above a whisper. It hurt to speak but he continued regardless “Matsu…moto…”

“Matsumoto is fine, she hasn’t left your side this whole time” said Unohana “You gave her quite a fright though”

Toshiro was relieved to hear his lieutenant was okay, though he was surprised she had stayed with him this whole time. Did he really mean that much to her? Toshiro frowned suddenly and began to cough, his throat dry and sore. Something cool touched his lips; Unohana was offering him a flask of water. Toshiro scowled a little at being treated like a child, though he drank the offered fluid eagerly. It felt wonderful on his parched lips. Toshiro drained the flask almost immediately, already feeling more awake,

“Toshiro-kun! You’re awake!”

Toshiro’s eyes widened at the voice, he was too surprised to bother correcting the misuse of his name. He turned his head; Rangiku was at his bedside and beaming at him. He briefly noticed Shuuhei hovering in the background behind her, though he paid the 9th lieutenant very little mind. Rangiku continued to beam at Toshiro, her eyes full of relief,

“You have no idea how worried I’ve been” she reached out to her captain with one hand, the other clutching something nestled in her uniform “You really had me scared”

Toshiro frowned, not paying attention to what his lieutenant was saying. He watched her clutch her uniform, the fabric oddly bundled up. What on earth was she hiding in there? Toshiro reached out curiously, Rangiku moved away,

“Careful, you’ll scare her” she said. The fabric of her uniform shifted slightly, revealing the baby cuddled up to Rangiku’s breast. Toshiro stiffened at the sight. Why did Rangiku have a baby? Where had it come from? A sudden thought struck him, draining the little colour he had from his face. Had Rangiku had a baby without telling him? Had she been pregnant all this time and he’d not noticed? Toshiro suddenly felt rather foolish and insensitive. How could he have not noticed? How could he have let her go through something like that alone?,

“R-Rangiku…I’m sorry…” he whispered “I didn’t know….”

“None of us did” Rangiku smiled, cradling the baby gently “She gave everyone a surprise”

Toshiro felt wracked with guilt, he’d really let his lieutenant down. A noise by the door caught is attention, Toshiro looked up and saw Shuuhei still lurking near the far wall, the 9th lieutenant was trying to slip out of the room unnoticed. Suddenly his presence made sense. This was Shuuhei’s fault. He’d been pining after Rangiku for years; somehow he must have weaselled his way into her sheets and then got her into trouble, so to speak. Toshrio felt angry, starting to glare at Shuuhei. He looked back at Rangiku,

“I assume he’s to blame for this?” he hissed, glancing over Rangiku’s shoulder at the 9th lieutenant “He’s the one who got you into trouble?”

“What?” Rangiku looked behind her, almost wanting to laugh as she saw Shuuhei wide eyed and frozen to the spot “Shuuhei hasn’t done anything, except for bringing me fresh clothes and checking up on me while I’ve been here”

Rangiku blinked, a sudden look of realization crossed her face. Her captain thought the baby was hers. He was still completely clueless to the truth. Rangiku bit her lip, an uneasy feeling gripping her. How was she supposed to explain this one to her captain? Would he even believe her? Unohana, sensing Rangiku’s distress, walked over to try and help the situation,

“Hitsugaya, I’m afraid you’ve come to the wrong conclusion” she said “The baby does not belong to Matsumoto or Hisagi”

Toshiro stared at Unohana, it was clear he didn’t believe her. Still, Unohana was not the type to lie under any circumstances. Toshiro turned away from the older captain, looking back at his lieutenant as she cradled the baby. He couldn’t see much of the infant; she was so tiny she was practically hidden by Rangiku’s uniform. The baby shifted slightly, a tiny hand reached out towards Toshiro. Toshiro lifted his own hand, offering his finger to the baby. A weird feeling gripped him, telling him he needed to be close to her. He stopped, his finger hovering inches from the baby’s palm. What was he doing? This couldn’t be right, could it? The baby whimpered, her hand grabbing feebly at the air. Unohana smiled and placed her hand on Toshiro’s shoulder,

“It’s alright, you’re doing the right thing” Unohana gently guided Toshiro’s hand towards the baby so she could grab his finger “Hitsugaya, this is your daughter”

Toshiro felt his whole body freeze, his blood running ice cold. His eyes had widened, his gut felt as though it had been stabbed. A horrible sickly feeling rose in his throat, he pulled his finger roughly away from the baby. The infant gave a very weak squeak; she gave out a distressed pulse of reiatsu. Toshoro felt it pull at his own reiatsu, he desperately ignored it and curled up on his bed,

“Stop it…” his voice started out as a whisper, growing louder and his breathing grew rapid and panicky “Enough!!”

Anger was quickly replacing his fear, Toshiro clenched his fists tight. He was beginning to shake; he looked up sharply and pointed at the baby,

“Is this….is this supposed to be a joke??” he demanded “Because I’m not laughing!”

“Hitsugaya-taicho, it’s hard to believe but it’s not a joke” Rangiku approached the bed, trying to comfort the now very distressed infant “This is your-”

“I don’t care Matsumoto!” Toshiro’s eyes were hard and uncaring “Deal with it yourself, because I don’t want it!”

“But…Toshiro-kun…”

The area around Toshiro’s bed began to freeze over, the young captain glared at his lieutenant

“I said I don’t want it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long, but I'm proud of it
> 
> Toshiro is a bad mommy, rejecting his baby girl like that (He's gets better)
> 
> Yeah, Rangiku has named herself the baby's Oba-san (Aunt)~ She's practically Toshiro's older sister, and we all know she'd be a fun aunt XD Teaching Toshiro's daughter all the girl things she needs to know and generally being a bad influence as she gets older


	14. Tough Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton. I own Baby Hitsugaya
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

 

** Stole **

 

** Chapter 14: **

 

_ Two weeks later…. _

 

Rangiku swirled her sake cup and brought it to her lips, downing the liquid in one go. She had found her way to Yumichika and Ikkaku’s quarters after being ordered from Squad 4 to rest. Instead of getting some much needed sleep she was drinking her way through their sake supply and venting her mind to Yumichika. Rangiku gave a little hiccup and plonked the cup on the coffee table in front of her. Clearly she was awaiting a refill. Yumichika sighed and picked up the sake flask, refilling the cup for her. He was growing worried about her. Of course, he knew full well she could drink with the best of them. But this wasn’t her normal drinking habit,

 

“I think you should slow down a little bit, Rangiku” said Yumichika “You’re going to make yourself sick”

 

Rangiku swallowed the poured sake and reluctantly put her cup down, pushing it towards the far edge of the table. A whimper fell from her lips, she looked at Yumichika with a very worn out expression,

 

“I’m sorry” she said “There’s just been so much going on lately….so much to worry about”

 

She gave a small sob, cradling her head in her hands. Yumichika immediately pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. He knew perfectly well what was causing Rangiku so much pain. After all ‘good’ news travelled very fast around the Serietei. Of course, nothing official had been announced, but the captains had all been informed as per protocol.The lieutenants had heard bits and pieces, and naturally once the rumours reached the unseated officers no one could stop them. Yumichika himself felt a little peeved about the rumours. He was desperate for his own child, yet Hitsugaya-taicho (who Yumchika was sure had no desire for a baby) practically had one dropped in his lap overnight. Still, while Yumichika was quite happy to take out his frustrations on Ikkaku behind his own door, he had enough sense not to take it out on Rangiku. She had enough stress, and it wasn’t as though she could be blamed for any of this. Neither could Hitsugaya-taicho for that matter, and Yumichika couldn’t honestly say he completely hated him for what happened. There was plenty of resentment, yes, but not hate. Yumichika shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to get side tracked. He looked down at Rangiku, gently combing her hair with his fingers,

 

“Talk to me Rangiku” he said softly “Tell me about the baby….and Hitsugaya-taicho”

 

Yumichika hoped she wouldn’t catch that her captain had been an afterthought. He was a lot more concerned with the baby; he had to remind himself that Rangiku was worried about her captain too. Rangiku sniffled and wiped her eyes,

 

“Things are….going slow” she said, carefully “Hisugaya-taicho has recovered well; Unohana-taicho said he’ll be back on light duties soon”

 

Rangiku turned away, playing with the end of her scarf. Yumichika could sense an unspoken ‘but’ at the end of her sentence. Both of them were aware of the proverbial elephant in the room, but neither wanted to be the first to address it. Yumichika took Rangiku’s hand gently, deciding he may as well get it over quickly, like removing a Band-Aid,

 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to get back to his own barracks and his squad” he said, keeping his voice and expression light “Besides, I assume he’ll want to get everything prepared for the baby”

 

Rangiku’s hand tightened in his, Yumichika stiffened in response. Clearly he had said something wrong. Rangiku turned to look at him, sadness in her eyes,

 

“I….I don’t think the baby will be coming with us” her voice was quiet, completely unlike her usual tone. Yumichika blinked and then frowned, a sudden horrible thought striking him. He took both Rangiku’s hands, feeling them shake,

 

“I’m so sorry” Yumichika whispered, not daring to make his voice any louder “The baby was premature, right? Sometimes it can’t be helped…”

 

Rangiku squeezed Yumichika’s hands, shaking her head lightly. She managed to give him a very light smile,

 

“It’s nothing like that, Unohana says she making good, but slow, progress” he smiled dropped “It’s Hitsugaya-taicho, he’s just not bonding with her”

 

Yumichika wasn’t sure how to respond to this. He understood why Rangiku was worried, but it had only been two weeks after all. Yumichika licked his lips; he knew he had to choose his words carefully,

 

“Perhaps he just needs time?” he said “No one becomes a good parent overnight”

 

“He’s trying his best, he’s following everything Unohana tells him” Rangiku looked at Yumichika “I can tell he cares for her, but he just can’t recognise her as his”

 

Rangiku ran her fingers through her hair, a pained expression on her face. Yumichika sighed softy, he understood her worries now. He couldn’t say he was too surprised, Hitsugaya-taicho wasn’t exactly who came to mind when you thought of ‘mother’. Heck, the young captain was practically still a kid himself. His mind wasn’t mature enough to consider having a complete dependent. Yumichika turned back to his coffee table and poured more sake, offering a cup to Rangiku,

 

“So, what do you think is going to happen?” he drank his sake, he had a feeling he knew the answer “Unohana-taicho must have some solution”

 

“She suggested adoption, and I think Hitsugaya-taicho is considering it” Rangiku gulped her sake “It seems drastic, but if it’s best for her”

 

She placed her cup back on the table and yawned, stretching out her arms. Through her fingers she saw the clock and gasped, immediately getting to her feet,

 

“I should head back to Squad 4, I’ve been away a while” Rangiku turned to Yumichika and gave him a very warm smile “Thank you, for everything”

 

She knelt down and kissed his cheek softly, straightening up after and swiftly flashstepping away. Yumichika remained silent, deep in thought. He didn’t even notice that Rangiku had left,

 

“Adoption, hmm…” Yumichika brought a hand to his chin, rubbing it gently “Adoption….”

 

“Oi! Whatever y’thinkin’, stop it!” Ikkaku walked over to the couch, having reappeared from the bedroom he’d been shooed into when Rangiku had appeared “I know that look, feathers!”

 

“Don’t call me that!” Yumichika snapped at him, though he did move so Ikkaku could sit down “And just because you don’t make a habit of thinking doesn’t mean no one else should”

 

Ikkaku grit his teeth a little, doing his best to let the insult pass. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself just enough to be able to talk somewhat rationally,

 

“I heard you’n’Matsumoto talking, the bedroom’s not soundproof y’know” he said “I know she mentioned adoption an’ now y’gone and filled y’head with wild ideas”

 

Yumichika pouted, he hadn’t expected Ikkaku to be suddenly so astute. Then again, although his partner was known for being a violent brute he was capable of intelligence when he wanted. Yumichika ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to look at his partner,

 

“This could be what we’ve been waiting for, this could be the baby we’ve been wanting” Yumichika looked away, his cheeks a little pink “Well, I’ve been wanting….”

 

Ikkaku sighed at his partner’s words; he gently took the other man’s chin and turned him to face him again,

 

“I know I wasn’t wild about kids, an’ I still don’t get why y’think I’d be a good dad” he kissed Yumichika with a surprising amount of tenderness “But I would do anything t’make y’smile”

 

Yumichika couldn’t stop himself smiling at this. He took Ikkaku’s hands, looking him carefully in the eyes,

 

“Don’t you see then? This could be our chance!” he looked down suddenly, a heavy feeling settling in his chest “It might be our only chance…”

 

Yumichika kept his head lowered; Ikkaku immediately pulled him into his arms and held him tight. It pained him to see Yumichika still hurting, especially when it was something he couldn’t fix. All the trouble with the lozenges, the failed attempts, they were really taking their toll on Yumichika. Ikkaku knew the man was as strong as they came, but even he had a limit. Ikkaku sighed heavily,

 

“I guess…it’s not a completely stupid idea…” he said “Doubt it’ll be easy though”.

* * *

 

 

Toshiro never thought he’d miss the stacks of paperwork that always occupied his desk. It wasn’t just the need to be doing something productive either; he missed the familiar sight of his office. Unohana had moved Toshiro to a more private room, but despite the more comfortable furniture and less clinical surroundings it still wasn’t the same. Toshiro sighed and rolled over on his futon, resting on his side. His gaze immediately settled on the baby. She was sleeping soundly in her crib by his bedside, a suggestion from Isane to try and encourage bonding. So far it hadn’t worked. Toshiro reached into the crib and brushed the infant’s tiny fingers with one of his own. He’d been taking care of her under Unohana and Isane’s guidance, but he still couldn’t accept her. Not when looking at her still filled him with fear. It seemed selfish, but his life had no space for her. Toshiro looked into the crib as he felt the baby grab his finger, a sad smile on his lips. Her felt sorry for her. She didn’t ask for any of this after all. The baby gave a soft whimper; Toshiro flinched, thinking she was going to start crying. The door slid open; Unohana entered the room and smiled. She was carrying a tray of medicines and had a tied scroll tucked in her sleeve,

 

“Time for your medication, Hitsugaya” she said “Are you going to behave this time?”

 

Toshiro pouted as he sat up, watching as Unohana fetched the tray over. If the medicine didn’t taste so bad then maybe he wouldn’t mind taking it as much. Unohana placed her tray in the younger captain’s lap, standing back and watching him calmly. Toshiro picked up the first cup of liquid and gulped it, pulling a disgusted face afterwards. Unohana nodded in approval and turned away, starting to check over the baby,

 

“She’s progressing very well, you should be pleased” she said “She needs some more weight, but that will come with time”

 

“I am pleased” Toshiro took another shot of medicine and grimaced “Did you get the information I asked for?”

 

Unohana nodded, taking out the scroll from where it was stored in her sleeve. She untied it and let it unroll,

 

“I made several enquires, there are plenty of orphanages in all the Rukongai district with spaces” she said “Once she’s fit enough to leave we can organize her transfer”

 

Toshiro nodded slowly, drinking the last of his medicine. He placed the tray to one side and loosened the yukata he was wearing, exposing his skin. He had agreed to give the baby regular reiatsu infusions to help her heal, it was the very least he could do for her. Unohana very carefully lifted the baby from her crib, placing her against Toshiro’s chest. The younger captain cradled her in his arms, his body tensing as he held her. The baby cooed quietly and relaxed against Toshiro’s warm skin. She was always most content when she was close to him, Toshiro almost regretted not being able to share that feeling. She felt wrong in his arms somehow, like she wasn’t supposed to be there. Toshiro began to slowly release some reiatsu, shuddering as he felt the baby’s reiatsu pulse in response. He tried to ignore the way it called to him, looking up at Unohana to distract himself,

 

“Is the Rukongai the only place she can go?” he said “To send her there, it seems unfair somehow”

 

Unohana nodded solemly, sitting down next to Toshiro,

 

“Unless there’s someone within the Serietei willing to adopt her, she can’t stay here” she said “It is a military base after all, there’s nowhere for her to go unless someone takes her in”

 

Toshiro looked down at the baby in his arms, a guilty feeling pulling at his chest. He had grown up in the Rukongai, although he was lucky enough to have his beloved grandmother it was still a rough place to be. Could he really send the poor infant there? Toshiro closed his eyes. Of course, he had no choice. She couldn’t stay with him. She deserved someone who could love her, a proper mother. Unohana placed her hand on Toshiro’s shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look,

 

“I know it’s hard, but you’re doing the right thing” she said “You’re doing what you think is best for her, and in the long term she will be happier with a proper family”

 

Toshiro nodded but remained quiet. Even though he couldn’t love her, he still wanted the absolute best. She deserved that much at least. He released a little more reiatsu for her, starting to relax a little. Unohana stood up and began to clean up the medicine tray. A sudden soft knock came from the door, Hanataro walked in a few seconds later,

 

“Unohana-taicho” he bowed “3rd seat Madarame and 5th seat Ayasegawa from Squad 11 have requested to see you”

 

“Thank you, Hanataro” Unohana nodded to him “Please show them to a room, I’ll be there shortly”

 

Hanataro bowed again and scurried from the room, clutching his medipack tightly. Unohana stood and smoothed down her haori, turning to face Toshiro,

 

“Please excuse me” she said “There are squad officers around if you need anything while I am gone”

 

She left the room swiftly, closing the door behind her. Toshiro watched her go before looking back down at the baby. The reiatsu had soothed her to sleep; she was quite happily nuzzled up to him. Toshiro gave a heavy sigh and rearranged her in his arms,

 

“I’m sorry” he whispered. It seemed odd to be apologizing to a baby, but it was something he needed to do “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you need, I’m sorry I can’t be the mother you deserve. I’ve tried but I just can’t do it”

 

Toshiro paused, vaguely aware of the tears collecting in his eyes. The baby wiggled slightly in his arms, he gently placed his finger in her palm,

 

“This is the best for both of us, I’m doing it because I care for you” he smiled as she gripped his finger “You’ll find a proper mother, one who’ll treat you like the princess you are”

 

A sudden thought occurred to Toshiro; he looked down silently at the band on the baby’s ankle. It still read ‘Baby Hitsugaya’,

 

“You deserve a proper name” he said “I might not being able to do much for you, but I think I can manage giving you a name”

 

Toshiro thought for a few moments, reaching out and stroking the baby’s fluffy white hair gently. He smiled as her name came to him,

 

“Yukihime”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad......TT^TT
> 
> This had gone in completely the opposite direction to what I had planned, but I think it will work. I have been wanting to drag Ikkaku and Yumichika back into this anyway~
> 
> On the plus side, Baby Hitsugaya finally has a name ^_^ Welcome Yukihime Hitsuagaya
> 
> ((Yukihime means 'Snow Princess'))


	15. Help in Unexpected Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton. I own Yukihime Hitsugaya
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

** Stole **

** Chapter 15: **

It was very rare for Unohana to be taken by surprise. Her calm demeanour and ability to keep her composure at all times was something she prided herself on, and indeed something she was well known for. Yet, right now that composure was being heavily challenged. Yumichika was stood in front of her, his arms folded neatly as he waited. Ikkaku was leaning against the wall behind him, staring down at the floor. Their presence in Squad four was not unusual; Unohana had long since become accustomed to them appearing at least once a day to be patched up from a fight. On this occasion, neither appeared to be injured, and neither had an unfortunate victim been carried in with them. That in itself had been surprise enough. Then Yumichika had asked that question. Well, it hadn’t really been a question. Yumichika very rarely asked anything. It had been more of a statement, quite possibly the last thing Unohana had expected from the pair. She wasn’t even sure she had heard right. Unohana slipped her hands in her sleeves and looked at Yumichika carefully,

“Let me see if I understand, Ayasegawa” she said, slowly “You and Madarame wish to…adopt Hitsugaya’s baby?”

“That’s right, Unohana-taicho” Yumichika nodded “You know we’ve been trying for a baby, and this could be our chance”

He looked over his shoulder at Ikkaku, giving him a meaningful stare. Ikkaku immediately straightened up and joined his partner, nodding as well,

“Yeah, it’s what we both want”

Unohana still wasn’t entirely sure. Yes, the baby needed a loving home no question. But was Squad 11 really the best place the find that home? Then again, even Squad 11 would be an improvement from the Rukongai,

“I suppose it’s something I can ask Hitsugaya to consider” said Unohana “But how on earth did you find out about the adoption in the first place?”

Unohana was genuinely concerned, that information was supposed to be confidential between herself and Toshiro. If someone was spreading it around the Serietei it would spell no end of trouble. Yumichika looked away from Unohana, a slightly sheepish expression on his face,

“I heard it from a friend” he said. He didn’t want to lie to Unohana, but neither did he want to land Rangiku in trouble. Not too much anyway “I promise my intentions are good”

Unohana raised her eyebrow ever so slightly. Yumichika may not have named anyone directly, but she was reasonably certain she knew which ‘friend’ he was referring to. Yumichika didn’t consider just anyone his friend, not to mention there was only once person who could possibly know Toshiro’s business. Unohana watched Yumichika’s face carefully, noting a surprising amount of sincerity in his eyes. He did seem to truly want the baby. Ikkaku she wasn’t as convinced about, but she knew he would do anything for his partner. Unohana finally smiled,

“Very well, if it’s what you both want” she said “I shall have to talk it through with Hitsugaya first, and you’ll need to get permission from Zaraki”

She crossed the room to a nearby file cabinet, opening it and taking out a tied scroll. She handed it to Yumichika,

“You and Madarame will need to fill this in and get your captain to sign it as well” she said “I will talk to Hitsugaya, if he is agreeable we can organize a meeting between the three of you so you can meet the baby”.

* * *

 

Toshiro was enjoying a few moments of peace in his hospital room. He was resting on his bed, propped up by pillows. Yukihime was still in his arms, though he had finished the reiatsu infusion a while ago. For some reason he didn’t want to put her back in her crib just yet. He felt oddly content as he was, letting Yuki enjoy his company. She gave a tiny yawn, her fingers open and closing gently. Toshiro gave a very small smile at the sight. A yawn suddenly left his lips, his eyes grew heavy with tiredness. A nap seemed like a good idea, Toshiro slumped down into his pillows and closed his eyes. Yuki nuzzled into him, raising her fingers to her mouth and sucking them. Toshiro slowly began to drift off, his head drooping,

“Oh my gosh!! Don’t move!”

Something clicked loudly, a bright flash following after. Toshiro’s head snapped up sharply, Yukihime jumped in fright and began crying. Rangiku was stood by the bed, a camera in her hands. Toshiro glared,

“Matsumoto!!” he yelled “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry! You two just looked so cute together!” Matsumoto tried her best to look innocent “She looks good in your arms”

Toshiro continued to glare at her. Yukihime’s soft cries finally reached his ears, his eyes widened as he immediately held her at arms length. His face drained of colour; he had no clue what to do,

“Look what you did!” he turned to look at Rangiku “You made her cry!”

“I didn’t mean to...” Rangiku looked as fearful as Toshiro “Here, let me see if I can calm her”

“No, you’ve done enough” Toshiro moved Yuki away from his lieutenant. For some reason he couldn’t bear the idea of Rangiku touching her. Yukihime continued to cry, her cheeks going red. She began gasping noisily, her lungs still weak. Toshiro somehow paled even more. Panic grew in his chest, he began breathing rapidly. Rangiku stood rooted to the spot, completely out of her depth,

“What in kami’s name is going on in here?”

Unohana had reappeared in the doorway; she was watching the scene with curiosity and a little amusement. Toshiro just gaped at her, breathing too fast to form coherent words. He shakily held Yuki out to her, wanting her to make her stop crying. Unohana immediately took the infant, cradling her close,

“Alright little one, that’s enough now” she rocked her, calming her with a tiny pulse of reiatsu “That’s better, isn’t it?”

Yukihime settled, though she was still whimpering softly. Unohana placed her back in her crib, rubbing her tummy until she fell back to sleep. Toshiro was still shaking on his bed, curled up and clutching his hair. Unohana walked over and knelt down slowly,

“Hitsugaya” she said softly “Hitsugaya, just listen to my voice, you’re safe”

She placed a hand on Toshiro slowly shoulder, the younger captain flinched but didn’t move away from the touch. Her soft voice filtered through his panic induced haze, slowly Toshiro opened his eyes. He took a much needed deep breath and looked up at Unohana. Unohana smiled at him,

“There we are, that wasn’t so hard was it?” she rubbed his shoulder “Keep taking deep breaths, alright?”

Toshiro took a few more deep breaths, managing to stop his hands shaking. He sighed heavily, starting to feel guilty,

“Unohana-taicho” he whispered “I’m sorry for that display”

“It’s normal, Hitsugaya” Unohana walked to the door, ordering a passing officer to fetch them tea “You’ve been through a fairly traumatic event, some anxiety is expected for a time”

She closed the door and walked back into the room, turning her attention towards Rangiku. Rangiku gave a little gulp and backed away a few paces, not sure why Unohana was suddenly interested in her. Unohana gave the lieutenant a very sweet smile,

“Lieutenant Matsumoto, I’m so glad you made it back to the barracks safely from your rest, while you were gone I had the most curious conversation with 3rd seat Ayasegawa” her eyes suddenly turned cold, though her smile remained “Tell me, how do you think he came to find out about your captain’s baby being up for adoption?”

Rangiku’s eyes widened in fear and horror, all she could do was stare at Unohana. The room’s temperature began to drop; Toshiro was shaking in anger on his bed,

“Matsumoto!!” he yelled, glaring at his lieutenant as the sheets beneath him began to freeze. Rangiku looked between both captains, unable to decide who she should be most scared of,

“I-I…I’m sorry” she stammered “I swear it wasn’t intentional! W-We were talking a-and…”

Unohana held up her hand, silencing Rangiku. Calmly she walked over to Toshiro, placing her hand on his shoulder,

“Hitsugaya, if you continue to freeze Squad four equipment I shall have no choice but to claim replacements from Squad 10 funds” she looked at him pointedly. Toshiro sighed and reigned in his spiritual pressure, preventing his ice from spreading further. Unohana nodded in satisfaction and turned her attention back to Rangiku,

“Now, Matsumoto, I understand the stress the recent events have caused you, and I understand it is only natural for you to want to relieve those stresses” she said “But you must be careful who you pass information onto, you yourself know how easily gossip spreads around the Serietei”

Rangiku bit her lip nervously, looking down at her feet. Unohana walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder gently,

“I can see you had no ill intentions in what you did, just be sure you show more caution in future” she said “Besides, something good may yet come of your mistake”

Rangiku lifted her head sharply; Toshiro did the same as well. Unohana giggled softly at them, slipping her hands into her sleeves. She turned to look at Toshiro,

“Ayasegawa and Madarame have expressed their desire to adopt the baby” she said “They could be the solution you’ve been looking for”

Toshiro was speechless. Had he heard Unohana correctly? Those brutes wanted to adopt Yukihime? Toshiro frowned, not entirely sure what to think. He looked up at Unohana, a look of irritation creasing his brow,

“If this is there idea of a joke I find it in very poor taste” he hissed, starting to feel angry “It’s hard enough as it is…”

“I understand your concern, I too thought they must be playing some very tasteless joke” said Unohana “But I don’t think Ayasegawa would joke about something like this, as odd as it is, he was very sincere in his wish to adopt the baby”

Toshiro continued to frown. While he trusted Unohana’s judgement without question (it would be considered hazardous to one’s health not to) he remained doubtful about Yumichika. The man may float around the Serietei like a fruitcake, but he was just as ruthless and thuggish as any of the Squad 11 brutes. Toshiro folded his arms, scowling at his lap. He didn’t care how sincere Yumuchika could act; there was no way he could let him take Yukihime. Rangiku watched her captain’s changing expressions, a heavy feeling settling on her shoulders when she saw him scowl angrily. She could tell immediately what he was thinking. Rangiku had known Toshiro long enough to learn what his limited facial expressions meant. Not to mention, his opinion of Yumichika was no secret to her. Many times she had tried to convince her captain that her friend wasn’t as bad as he seemed, every time it didn’t work. Rangiku sighed, walking towards Toshiro’s bedside. She normally wouldn’t challenge Toshiro’s decisions, but she had to stand up for her friend,

“Hitsugaya-taicho, please consider Yumichika’s offer” she said, softly “I know you find it hard to believe, but a baby would mean the world to him”

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant, fully intending to scold her for saying such nonsense. Her expression stopped him short. Her eyes held no malice or amusement. She meant every word she had said to him. Toshiro grunted and looked away from her, staring out of the window at the swaying trees in the Squad four courtyards. Could he really send Yukihime away to the Rukongai, just because of his opinion of one man? Yumichika may be from Squad 11, but if he was willing to give Yuki a home maybe he could overlook it just once. Toshiro sighed and turned back to Rangiku,

“I suppose it’s not a completely unreasonable idea” he said “But I’m still going to need a lot of convincing”.

* * *

 

 Yumichika studied the scroll in front of him, the end of a writing brush clamped between his teeth. He chewed absent-mindedly as he read, making sure he took in every word on the parchment. It was too important for him to get wrong after all. So engrossed in his scroll, he had tuned out everything around him. Various squad 11 officers were shouting, the sound of zanpakuto clashes and bodies hitting the dojo floor as they performed drills. Squad training was probably not the best place Yumichika could have chosen to fill in the form, but he wanted it done as soon as possible. An officer suddenly skidded past him, Yumichika barely flinched. He picked up the scroll and faced the other way, taking his brush from his mouth and starting to write,

“Oi! Feathers” Ikkaku glared at Yumichika, knocking an officer down and striking another with his zanpakuto “Y’might want to join in at some point!”

“My name isn’t Feathers, you great ape” Yumichika didn’t look up “And you seem to be doing a wonderful job beating people up without my help”

Ikkaku grunted in obvious annoyance and continued fighting. Yumichika continued with his writing, several more officers skidded around him as Ikkaku grew more aggressive. Yumichika barely looked at them, choosing instead to face the wall. Heavy footsteps thudded behind him, Yumichika wasn't paying attention,

“Feathers!! Look up ya bastard!!”

Yumichika’s head snapped up when he heard Ikkaku use that nickname. He turned angrily, his eyes grew wide as he saw the tip of a zanpakuto heading towards him. He yelped and ducked, the zanpakuto skimmed the top of his head, just missing his skin. Yumichika panted, several locks of his hair floated down onto his lap. Yumichika stared at them for a few moments; he growled and jumped up,

“Ikkaku! What the hell?!” he demanded “You cut my damm hair?!”

A bark of deep and maniacal laughter hit Yumichika’s ears, his eyes widened. He saw Ikkaku was stood in the middle of the dojo a fair distance from him. Yumichika shifted his gaze to the front; Kenpachi was stood directly in before him. The captain’s monstrous zanpakuto was stuck in the floor where Yumichika had been sitting moments before. Kenpachi gave another bark of laughter, wrenching his zanpakuto free,

“So, Yumichika, too good t’pay attention are ya?” he rested his blade on his shoulder “You know how I feel about doin’ work when there’s fun t’be had instead”

Yumichika didn’t respond, continuing to stare at his captain. Kenpachi huffed and turned away, walking back across the dojo,

“My office Yumichika, an’be quick about it” he said “An’ bring Cueball with you”

Kenpachi disappeared through his office door, slamming it behind him. Yumichika hastily scooped up his scroll, tucking it in his sleeve as he ran across the dojo. Ikkaku joined him angrily,

“Nice going Feathers, we’re both in trouble now” he hissed “Y’couldn’t just wait, could’y?”

“Shut up Ikkaku” Yumichika snapped back before stalking into the captain’s office. Ikkaku started to follow; he stopped and suddenly turned back to the dojo,

“No one told you to stop!” he yelled. He followed his partner without waiting for the officers to respond. Kenpachi was sat in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk as he waited for his 3rd and 5th seats. Yachiru was on the floor behind him, surrounded by crayons as she scribbled on spare pieces of parchment. Yumichika and Ikkaku approached the desk and bowed,

“Zaraki-taicho…”

Kenpachi held up a hand to silence them, he lowered his feet and turned to look at Yachiru over his shoulder,

“Yachiru” he said “Adults are talking about boring stuff, scram”

Yachiru raised her head and pouted at Kenpachi, not moving from her spot on the floor,

“Awww Kenny” she whined “I wanna see you tell off Baldy and Feathers!”

“I said scram, kid” Kenpachi glared ever so slightly to make his point “Why don’t you go bother Kuchiki? I hear Princess has been missing you”

“Okay!” Yachiru leapt up, scattering parchment and crayons in all directions. She darted for the nearest window and jumped out, flashstepping away across the rooftops. Kenpachi grinned as Yachiru left; he turned suddenly to face his subordinates,

“Start talking” he said “What the hell has gotten in t’you two?”

“Hey! I wasn’t doing anything!” Ikkaku snapped “Blame Yumichika!”

“Tch, usually when one of y’is up t’something the other ain’t that far behind” Kenpachi rolled his visible eye and glared at them “Now, are y’gonna talk or am I gonna have t’beat it out of ya?”

Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at each other, staying silent. Ikkaku gave his partner a very pointed look, nodding at Kenpachi’s desk. Yumichika sighed; slowly he brought out the scroll from where he had hidden it in his sleeve. Carefully, he unrolled it and placed it in front of his captain. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, grabbing the scroll and starting to read. Yumichika didn’t dare move a muscle, even Ikkaku was wisely keeping quiet. Kenpachi’s eye reached the end of the scroll, a loud coarse laugh burst from his mouth. He threw the scroll on his desk, leaning back on his chair as he laughed,

“Are y’two shittin’ me?” he gasped, still laughing raucously “Y’seriously want t’adopt that pipsqueak’s kid??”

Kenpachi threw his head back and barked with loud laughter, the noise echoing around his office. Ikkaku looked embarrassed, looking everywhere but at his captain. Yumichika felt hurt by Ikkaku’s obvious discomfort. He clenched his fists, deciding to stand his ground. He looked at his captain with a determined expression,

“Yes” he said “We do”

Kenpachi was quietened by Yumichika’s declaration. He chuckled a few more times before finally calming his laughter. He pulled the scroll towards him and picked up his brush,

“You guys always know how to crack me up” he said “If y’want a brat that badly, good luck t’ya!”

He scrawled his signature on the form in his rough chicken scratch handwriting. Yumichika blinked in obvious shock,

“You’re….giving us permission?” he said “Just like that?”

“Why should I care if ya wanna play mommies and daddies?” Kenpachi thrust the scroll at him “Unless ya want me t’change my mind?”

Yumichika took the scroll hastily, rapidly shaking his head,

“Of course not!” he bowed “Thank you, sir!”

“Yeah yeah” Kenpachi waved a hand dismissively and propped his feet back on the desk “I’m tired of lookin’ at ya, get lost so I can have my nap”

Yumichika bowed again and grabbed Ikkaku, pulling him from the office. Once he had shut the door he quickly unrolled the scroll, checking Kenpachi’s signature,

“Did that….just happen??”

“Zaraki-taicho must have finally lost his marbles” Ikkaku looked over his partner’s shoulder “Still, one step closer, huh?”

Yumichika nodded, a giddy feeling building in his chest. He carefully rolled up the scroll, storing it in his sleeve safely. He crossed the dojo and slipped into the lieutenant’s office (he and Ikkaku had taken it over since Yachiru didn’t use it, preferring to share Kenpachi’s office instead). A Hell butterfly was fluttering around the office ceiling, obviously waiting for someone to appear. When it sensed Yumichika it fluttered down and hovered in front of him expectantly. Yumichika held out a finger curiously, lifting it to his ear once it had settled. Ikkaku slipped into the office quietly, stopping when he saw Yumichika seemingly rooted to the spot. He walked over, gently placing a hand on his partner’s shoulder,

“Feathers?” there was no response, Ikakku frowned. That nickname usually earned him an irritated glare at the very least “Yumichika, what is it? Y’worryin’ me”

Yumichika turned very slowly, the Hell butterfly took off from his finger and fluttered to settle on the window sill. Ikkaku frowned even more, taking Yumichika by the shoulders,

“What’s wrong?” he said slowly “Talk to me”

“Unohana-taicho sent us a message” Yumichika was shaking; a smile was slowly spreading across his face. He took Ikkaku’s hands in his own,

“Hitsugaya-taicho has agreed to consider our request for adoption”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is looooong
> 
> I think this is kinda wordy, but I got in everything I wanted to put in
> 
> Toshiro is so messed up right now. He knows the right thing to do, but he can't help feel bad about it
> 
> And I've discovered that I really enjoy writing Yumichika, Ikkaku and Kenpachi XD


	16. Doing What's Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton. I own Yukihime Hitsugaya
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

**Stole**

**Chapter 16:**

Toshiro closed his eyes as he reclined on his hospital bed. He was bare except for his hakama and tabi, waiting for Unohana to change his bandages. Rangiku had finally brought him his normal uniform. It felt nice to finally be out of the flimsy hospital yukata. Unohana carefully began to take down the bandages around Toshiro’s tummy, discarding them into a nearby bag,

“You know, if you want to return to your squad barracks you are free to leave” she said “You don’t need to stay just for dressing changes”

Toshiro looked away, wincing as the bandage pulled at the stitches. He sighed, not looking up,

“I know, it’s just” he sighed again, turning to look at Yukihime in her crib “It doesn’t feel right, leaving her alone here, I need to see this through to the end”

Unohana nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. She was feeling extremely proud of Toshiro. He was handling everything with a surprising amount of maturity. The situation was far from easy, yet Toshiro had taken it in his stride. Still, Unohana was also worried about the young captain. He was trying so hard to do the right thing for Yuki, his own needs were falling by the wayside. Toshiro had never been open about his thoughts and feelings at the best of times. Rangiku and even Unohana herself had tried to get him to talk about what had happened. But every time he had blocked them. Shut them out and refused to speak. It couldn’t be healthy, bottling everything up. Unohana sighed a little, picking up a pair of tweezers and starting to remove Toshiro’s stitches,

“Some of the other captains have been asking about you” she said, carefully removing a stitch “Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho keep asking to visit, even Kuchiki-taicho has been asking how you are”

Toshiro blinked a little at Unohana words. Byakuya was asking about him? Since when did he care? Toshiro gasped a little as Unohana tugged a stitch, squirming away a little. She gave him a look, he immediately fell still again,

“You can tell Kuchiki-taicho I appreciate his concern but I’m fine” Toshiro looked away as Unohana worked “And if Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho want to see Yuki, I guess they can”

“They want to see you too” Unohana giggled a little “They’re worried about you”

She continued removing Toshiro’s stitches, checking the wound as she worked. Toshiro watched her thoughtfully. He had no idea why everyone was so concerned about him, but it was nice he supposed. Unohana removed the last of the stitches, cleaning the wound with clean water afterwards,

“It’s healed really well, you might not get much of a scar if you’re lucky” she smiled “You can finally have that bath you’ve been waiting for, I can have the bathing chamber prepared for you”

Toshiro managed a small smile at this. Although he had kept as clean as he could, without a regular soak in a proper bath he felt sticky and gross,

“Thank you, that would be nice” he sat up once Unohana had finished and began to dress. Unohana packed up her equipment and threw away the soiled dressings. A soft knock sounded at the door, it opened slowly as Ukitake and Shunsui peeked in,

“Sorry to interrupt” Ukitake bowed his head respectfully “Isane sent us up here”

“It’s quite alright” Unohana smiled “I’ll be with you in a moment”

“You may as well come in” Toshiro sat up on the edge of the bed, grabbing his haori “I don’t mind”

Ukitake smiled and entered the room, Shunsui following after. Toshiro noticed the older ccaptain seemed quieter than usual, he also looked tired and pale. Toshiro frowned,

“Are you okay, Kyoraku-taicho?” he asked. Shunsui managed a small smile, trying to reassure Toshiro,

“I’m fine kid, it’s you we’re all worried about” he began to sway a little, Ukitake hastily steered him to a nearby seat. Unohana tutted a little at him but said nothing. Shunsui gave her a guilty look, shooing away Ukitake as he continued to fuss over him. Ukitake pouted a little before turning his attention to Toshiro,

“I’m glad to see you looking well” he said “You had me very worried, you know”

“I know” Toshiro looked away guiltily “I cannot thank you enough for what you did”

“It was nothing” Ukitake chuckled. His eyes travelled to the crib next to the bed “How is the baby?”

“She’s doing fine” Toshiro saw the hopeful look in Ukitake’s eyes as he watched Yukihime “You can hold her, if you want”

Ukitake’s eyes lit up, Unohana giggled at him and walked over to the crib. Yukihime cooed softly, kicking one leg gently. Unohana lifted her into her arms, earning a little squeak of surprise,

“Hush little one, you’re fine” Unohana cradled her close “You’re meeting someone new today”

Ukitake walked over, smiling as Unohana placed Yukihime in his arms. Yuki stared up at him, she squirmed and started to whimper, not liking the stranger that was holding her. Ukitake began to rock her slowly, stroking her palm with one finger,

“I know sweetie, who’s this stranger holding you?” he did his best to soothe her “I’m not going to hurt you”

Yukihime blinked at him, she whimpered a few more times before grasping his finger tightly. Ukitake practically beamed, carrying Yuki over to Shunsui so he could see her too,

“She’s just like Emiko was when she was born” Ukitake lowered his arms “She’s so tiny, isn’t she?”

Shunsui looked at Yuki and smiled, reaching out to stroke her cheek,

“She’s a little cutie alright” he caught the meaningful look in Ukitake’s eyes “Don’t get any ideas, Juu”

Ukitake frowned ever so slightly, Yukihime whined and began to fuss in his arms, she grabbed the hem of his haori and began sucking the air hungrily. Unohana saw her and smiled,

“Must be time for a feed” she giggled “Certainly nothing wrong with her appetite”

She walked to the counter and began mixing up one of Yukihime’s bottles. A low groan sounded behind her. Shunsui had slumped forward in his seat, his hand pressed to his mouth. Unohana abandoned the milk, hurrying to Shunsui side with a waste basket. Ukitake remained where he was, wanting to help his partner but also concerned about Yukihime crying in his arms. Toshiro stood up and walked over to the older captain, instinctively taking the baby into his arms,

“Go, deal with Kyoraku-taicho” Toshiro looked mildly annoyed, it was obvious he thought Shunsui was hungover. Ukitake looked a little offended at Toshiro’s tone but nodded politely,

“Thank you, Hitsugaya” With Unohana’s help he lifted Shunsui to his feet and helped him out of the room. Toshiro kept his back to them, looking at Yukihime as she fussed in his arms. The door closed behind him, he turned around expecting to see Unohana. A sick feeling dropped in his stomach when he realised he was alone. Yukihime gave a sudden shriek and started crying loudly, desperate to eat. Toshiro stared at her, he had no idea what to do. His eyes darted around the room frantically. The bottle of feed Unohana had been preparing was still stood on the counter. Toshiro seized it desperately, offering it to Yuki,

“Here, this help, it’s okay” he wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself “There, it’s okay”

Yukihime began suckling eagerly, placing her hands on the bottle. She flinched and gasped, starting to cough. The milk powder was lumpy, it hadn’t dissolved properly. Yukihime coughed more, milk bubbling out of her mouth. Toshiro dropped the bottle, staring in horror as the baby choked in his arms. His heart pounced in his chest, his arms were shaking so badly he was afraid he might drop Yuki. He clutched her tightly, slowly starting to sink to the floor on his knees,

“H-Help...” his heart was beating so fast he was growing dizzy “I don’t know what to do...”

Tears appeared in Toshiro’s eyes, he was gasping for breath now. Yukihime gave a weak gurgle, her cheeks red,

“Give her to me!”

A pair of hands scooped Yukihime from Toshiro’s arms, he weakly tried to grab her back and almost fell over. A second pair of hands grabbed him, steadying him and pulling him to his feet,

“Easy there snowball, don’t hurt y’self”

Toshiro’s head whipped round, colliding sharply with the mystery person behind him. He yelped and stumbled back, he looked up and saw Ikkaku doing the same. Ikkaku grunted, glaring a little,

“What the hell snowball?? I was trying to help!” he snapped. Toshiro didn’t respond. What did Ikkaku just call him? Why did he feel he had heard that name before?

“Snowball?” Toshiro finally managed to speak, staring at Ikkaku. A sudden thought struck him, he began turning in circles “Yuki?? Where’s Yuki??”

“She’s fine now, I have her” Toshiro turned again. Yumichika was stood with Yukihime against his shoulder, tapping her back softly with two fingers. A milky stain was running rapidly down the back of his uniform, clearly Yuki had spit up on him. She gurgled and hiccuped, drooling more milk. Yumichika rubbed her back and smiled,

“Good girl” he said softly “Isn’t that much better?”

All Toshiro could do was stare. He never expected Yumichika to be such a natural with a baby. He looked...good with Yuki. Toshiro tilted his head a little. Perhaps he had been wrong about Yumichika. Maybe Yukihime would be safe with him,

“You gonna say anything, snowball?” Ikkaku strode over and stood next to Yumichika, looking down at the baby “Huh, kinda scrawny looking ain’t she?”

“She’s just a baby, moron, she’s supposed to be small!” Toshiro glared “And address me as Hitsugaya-taicho already”

Ikkaku grunted but didn’t look up, continuing to watch Yukihime curiously. None of them heard the door open behind them,

“My goodness, what happened in here?”

The three men turned immediately, standing to attention. Unohana was stood in the doorway, looking between the occupants of the room and the spilt milk on the floor. Toshiro stepped forward, looking at his feet,

“I was trying to feed Yuki...she was crying and I didn’t know what to do” he didn’t look up, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment “She choked on the milk and I panicked, then they came in”

Toshiro waved his hand vaguely in Yumichika and Ikkaku’s direction. Yumichika looked up, Yukihime now cradled in his arms rather than propped on his shoulder,

“I know I wasn’t supposed to just barge in” Yumichika tried to sound apologetic “But I heard the baby crying and I couldn’t ignore it”

Unohana nodded in understanding, she picked up the fallen bottle and covered the spilt milk with a towel,

“Well, no harm done this time” she placed the bottle on the counter and grabbed a clean one, making up a fresh feed and offering it to Toshiro. He shook his head and pointed to Yumichika,

“Give it to him, he’ll do a better job than I will” he said. Yumichika’s eyes lit up, he took the bottle happily and offered it to Yuki. She took it eagerly and suckled hungrily, relaxing into Yumichika’s arms. Yumichika beamed, Ikkaku stood by his partner and smiled,

“Y’look good t’gether Feathers” he said “It’s like she’s meant t’be in y’arms”

He kissed Yumichika’s cheek, reaching down and stroking one of Yukihime’s palms. Toshiro watched them thoughtfully. He found himself agreeing with Ikkaku. Yukihime looked good with them. She needed them, and they perhaps they needed her too. Toshiro slowly began to smile,

“Unohana-taicho” he said softly “I...I’ve made my decision”

Unohana looked up, Yumichika and Ikkaku looked up as well. Toshiro took a deep breath,

“I want Yumichika and Ikkaku to adopt Yukihime”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in three days XD Personal best I think
> 
> See? Toshiro can be sensible. Sometimes
> 
> Oh, those wondering about Shunsui? Its something that was mentioned in a previous chapter


	17. We're Almost There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton. I own Yukihime Hitsugaya
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

**Stole**

**Chapter 17:**

Yumichika was sure he’d smiled more that week than he had in a long time. He couldn’t keep the spring from his step even if he had been trying. Rangiku giggled at him, enjoying seeing her friend so happy for a change. The pair were walking around Karakura Town, various boxes and bags in their arms. They were on a shopping trip in the world of the Living, buying all sorts of clothes and goodies for Yukihime (Toshiro had not been pleased at Rangiku taking off when she was supposed to be watching the Squad, but as Yumichika had said he’d get over it). Rangiku looked around as they walked down the street. She spotted a small cafe in the distance. The bags were starting to feel heavy, and a drink did sound good right now. Rangiku smiled and turned to Yumichika,

“Shall we take a break? There’s a nice looking cafe just up ahead” she said “My treat?”

Technically it would be Toshiro’s treat. Rangiku had helped herself to the Squad 10 funds before she had left. In her defence, Toshiro had given her permission to access the funds so Yumichika could buy what he needed for the baby. So, lunch was not quite ‘for the baby’ but what her captain didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Yumichika lowered his bags onto the sidewalk and smiled,

“Yeah, a break would be a good idea”

Rangiku grinned and grabbed Yumichika’s hand. He barely had chance to grab his bags before she dragged him into the cafe. Rangiku walked up to the counter, turning suddenly and dumping her bags into Yumichika’s already full arms,

“Take these and find us a table”

Yumichika almost fell over from the added weight. He rolled his eyes playfully and headed towards a booth near the window. With a relived sigh he dumped the bags on the seats, flopping down next to them. Several tumbled messily to the floor, there contents spilling out. Yumichika quickly bent down to rescue his purchases. Several tiny dresses, socks and booties. Yumichika looked at them, the clothes barely covering his hands. He never thought he’d get to do this. Go shopping for his baby girl. Yumichika gave a little laugh. He liked the sound of that. His baby girl. His little princess. His daughter,

“I finally have you” Yumichika looked at the clothes as he spoke, his voice soft “I’m actually going to be a mother”

“Still not sunk in yet, huh?” Rangiku appeared carrying a tray of food and tea. Yumichika moved his hands so she could put it down, gently folding the clothes and putting them back in the bags,

“This is cliché as hell, but I feel like I’m dreaming” he arranged the bags neatly “I kept expecting to wake up with Ikkaku snoring in my ear”

Rangiku giggled, starting to pour out the tea. She took a long sip from her cup before grabbing her chopsticks, breaking them apart and starting on the sushi platter she had bought. Yumichika took the other set of chopsticks and began to eat as well,

“Rangiku” he paused his eating, wanting to choose his words carefully “Hitsugaya-taicho said, you told Yuki you were her Oba-san”

Rangiku stopped eating abruptly. She remembered doing that, the words had just come out. Slowly she placed her chopsticks on the table,

“It was just a slip of the tongue, I wasn’t thinking” she said “I won’t use it again”

Yumichika chuckled softly. He reached over and took Rangiku’s hands, squeezing them,

“That is a shame” he said “Yukihime needs an Oba-san”

Rangiku stared at Yumichika. She blinked once. Twice. A smile slowly spread across her face, she laughed and squeezed Yumichika’s hands back,

“You really mean it?” she said “I get to be her Oba-san?”

“I can’t think of anyone better”

Yumichika rubbed Rangiku’s fingers with his thumbs, smiling at her. Rangiku blushed a little, still smiling widely,

“I’d be honoured to be her Oba-san!” she giggled “I can teach her all sorts of things!”

She let go of Yumichika’s hands and picked up her chopsticks, starting to eat again,

“So, what have we got left to buy?” she asked. Yumichika sipped his tea and looked at the bags surrounding him,

“Well, we have clothes” he laughed nervously “And, uh, more clothes”

"But they’re all cute clothes” Rangiku giggled, thinking about all the girly dresses they had chosen “But maybe we should at least think about some essentials? What about furniture?”

“Ikkaku wanted to take care of the furniture” Yumichika smiled “He said he was going to make Yuki’s crib himself”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” Rangiku clapped her hands together excitedly. She calmed herself after a few moments and picked up her tea

“I have to admit, I never thought Ikkaku would take to fatherhood, I’m quite surprised”

“He’s trying at least” Yumichika stared into his cup, smiling “Ikkaku still doubts himself, but I think he can do it”

Yumichika swirled the liquid in his cup gently. He really was proud of Ikkaku. The man made no secret of his fear of fatherhood. Yet, he had somehow swallowed his pride (a momentous achievement for someone like Ikkaku) and agreed to do it anyway. Yumichika laughed softly to himself. All things considered, despite his flaws he had a pretty special partner. Rangiku watched her friend grin to himself, unable to stop herself grinning as well. Finally things were setting themselves right. Rangiku was so relieved and happy that Yukihime was staying within the Serietei. She had hated the idea of sending Yuki to the Rukongai, and she knew Toshiro had as well. It hadn’t been easy for her captain, but he was doing everyone proud,

“So” Rangiku pulled herself from her thoughts, grabbing another piece of sushi as she looked up at Yumichika “Have you had any news about when you can take Yuki home?”

Yumichika somehow grinned even wider. He looked up at Rangiku, his eyes twinkling with excitement,

“Unohana-taicho has given her a clean bill of health” he said “As soon as our papers come back from the Shinigami Record Department, she’ll be officially ours”.

* * *

 

Ikkaku sat back on his heels, looking at the various pieces of wood in front of him. He had spent the best part of the morning cutting out the pieces, now he just had to make them look like a crib. Not too hard, right? Ikkaku began to build the frame, slotting pieces together and hammering them in place. A snort of laughter sounded behind him. Ikkaku dropped his hammer and turned his head sharply, 

“Y’got something t’say Abarai??” he hissed. Renji continued to laugh behind Ikkaku, turning from the wall he was supposed to be painting. He folded his arms, streaking paint over his uniform from the brush he was holding, 

"You’ve got it on backwards” he said, smirking. Ikkaku glared at Renji, pulling the frame apart and fixing it the right way, 

“I knew that” he grumbled “I’ve still got more done than you, Y’got more paint on y’ass than the wall” 

Renji immediately began twisting his body to look at his behind, frowning at the large paint stain on it. Ikkaku rolled his eyes, 

“Any chance y’could paint that wall instead of yourself?” he said “This room needs t’be done by the time Yumichika gets back” 

“I’m doing my best here” Renji resumed painting “If Kuchiki-taicho actually helped like he said he would...” 

He glared over his shoulder at Byakuya. His captain was kneeling in a corner of the room, a large sheet of parchment in front of him along with brushes and ink. Byakuya returned Renji’s glare with cold indifference, pausing his careful calligraphy work, 

“I said that merely to shut you up” he said “I’m sure even you can manage painting one wall, now please be quiet, I’m trying to concentrate” 

Byakuya returned to his work without waiting for Renji’s reply. His hands worked deftly, inking beautifully curved letters on the parchment. Renji muttered angrily to himself, his painting becoming more aggressive. Specks of paint flicked everywhere, covering Renji’s uniform and most of the floor by his feet. Ikkaku looked at the spots, thankful he had thought to cover everything with old sheets. The crib he was building was starting to take shape (the right shape thankfully). It was a simple design, four sides with carefully carved bars. Ikkaku only hoped Yumichika would like it, he knew how picky his partner could be. Ikkaku began hammering the next piece. What a weird situation he was in. Never in all his years as a soul Reaper had he expected to one day find himself building baby furniture, and for his own baby no less. Ikkaku paused his hammering. His baby. His daughter. It was actually happening. He couldn’t bury his head in the sand and go along just for Yumichika’s sake. He...he was actually going to be a father. Ikkaku shuddered uncharacteristically. Him. Someone’s dad, 

“Something on your mind, 3rd Seat Madarame?” 

Ikkaku looked up. Byakuya was looking at him, his brush set neatly next to his ink pot. The letters he had been drawing were compete, the ink still shiny and wet. Ikkaku looked at the parchment. He realized the letters were spelling out names. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yukihime. Ikkaku quickly turned away again, staring hard at the crib, 

“Y’know when y’were expecting Takahiro....” He suddenly felt very awkward, though against his better judgement he continued “Did’ya....did’y’ever get scared? Like, scared y’weren’t good enough?” 

Byakuya tilted his head ever so slightly, surprised by Ikkaku’s question. He certainly hadn’t expected such a question. It was as close as Ikkaku would ever get to admitting feeling scared. Byakuya pondered silently for a few moments before nodding at the other man, 

“Yes I did” he said “Takahiro was a blessing, but parenthood was not something that came naturally to me”

“Y’just sayin’ that” Ikkaku huffed, scowling at the floor “Y’were made t’be a parent, I don’t know nothin’ “ 

“Ikkaku” Byakuya’s tone was sharp. Ikkaku jumped from both the sudden deep tone and Byakuya’s use of his first name. He looked up at the 6th captain. Byakuya looked back at Ikkaku, he softened his expression slightly,

“Madarame, no parent starts out knowing everything” he said “You have to learn, and yes, you will make mistakes, but that is all part of parenthood” 

“Yeah, Kuchiki-taicho was clueless when Takahiro was born” Renji walked over, smirking “And hey, if he can learn to be a Mama, you can learn to be a Dad” 

Ikkaku chuckled a little as this and grinned. Renji actually had a point for once. Byakuya chose to ignore them both, concentrating on touching up his calligraphy work. Renji laughed and walked over to his partner, kneeling down and placing his hand on his shoulder, 

“I’m only teasing, you know?” he said “You’re a great mother to Takahiro” 

Byakuya turned his head slightly, briefly looking at Renji before turning back to his parchment, 

“You’re kneeling in my ink pot” 

Renji stopped his laughing rather abruptly. He looked down slowly, a pool of ink was spreading across the floor from beneath his right knee. With an undignified yelp he threw himself backwards. The ink pot tipped up and clattered across the floor, splattering the rest of its contents and narrowly missing Byakuya’s calligraphy. Renji stumbled backwards, his feet catching one of the crib pieces yet to be fitted. It skidded forward, sending Renji flying onto his backside with an audible thud. Ikkaku burst out laughing. Even Byakuya was smirking ever so slightly as he inspected his work for ink spots,

“Nice moves twinkle toes” Ikkaku wiped his eyes, still laughing slightly “I’ve fought Hollows more graceful than you” 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up Baldy” Renji stood up, wincing “Geez, my ass hurts” 

“I ain’t kissin’ it better if that’s what y’after” Ikkaku looked at the spot where Renji had fallen “Your fat ass better not have dented my floor” 

“I’m not that heavy!” snapped Renji “And if I am it’s muscle, not fat” 

Renji flexed his arm, showing off his bicep to try and prove his point. Ikkaku just shook his head, turning back to the half built crib. Renji pouted childishly as he returned to his paint, 

“You’re the fat one, Ikkaku” he muttered “On account of your fat head” 

Ikkaku’s hammer violently slammed into the wall, narrowly missing Renji’s head. It stuck fast, caught in the dent it had made. Ikkaku wrenched the hammer free and spun Renji around, 

“Y’wanna repeat that, ya overgrown monkey!” he yelled, his face red with fury. Renji pushed him away, grabbing a screwdriver from the floor, 

“Bring it on, cue ball!”

“Order!” 

Byakuya’s voice echoed loudly around the room. He was on his feet as well, pointing his calligraphy brush at Ikkaku and Renji as though it was his Zanpakuto. The three men stared at each other, caught in a stale mate. They didn’t move, but neither did they lower their makeshift weapons, 

“Aww, look at the th’three of ya, playin’ so nicely t’gether” 

Byakuya, Ikkaku and Renji turned their heads slowly, recognising the rough voice. Kenpachi was stood in the doorway, grinning at them in his usual manic manner. Yachiru was perched on his shoulder, Takahiro perched happily on the other. Byakuya frowned, not happy to see his son clinging to Kenpachi’s back so perilously,

“I thought I made it quite clear not to carry my son like that” he said, glaring a little. Kenpachi shrugged, making Takahiro squeak and giggle, 

“He wanted to play with th’bells, so I gave ‘im a better look” Kenpachi looked at Taka “Ain’t that right, pipsqueak?’ 

Takahiro nodded eagerly, giggling even more. He grabbed one of Kenpachi spikes, shaking it to make the bell rattle, 

“Jingle Jingle bells!” he said, shaking the spike harder “Pretty sound!” 

“Kenny’s bells are the best, huh?” Yachiru grinned at Taka, she grabbed a spike and began rattling it as well. Kenpachi winced, reaching up and taking both their hands, 

“Stop that” he grunted “It’s startin’ t’hurt” 

Yachiru giggled, letting go and resting on Kenpachi’s shoulder. Takahiro pouted at the loss of his toy but did as he was told. Byakuya walked over and plucked his son from Kenpachi’s shoulder, cradling him safely in his arms. Takahiro grabbed a fistful of of Byakuya’s uniform and cuddled into him happily 

“Missed Mama” he said “Love yoo Mama!” 

“And what am I little man, cold noodles?” Renji walked over, reaching out and ruffling Taka’s hair “Daddy never gets any love” 

Takahiro giggled, he waved his fist at Renji but refused to let go of Byakuya. Yachiru laughed at Takahiro, the young lieutenant was still in the doorway with her captain. She frowned a little and turned to look at Kenpachi, 

“Kenny, didn’t we have a message for pachinko head?” she asked. Kenpachi frowned as well, 

“Huh? We did?” 

“What the hell happened in here?!” 

Yumichika was stood in the middle of the room, looking from the dent in the wall to the stained floor with increasing horror and anger. The men in the room had been so distracted they hadn't seen him appear behind Kenpachi and walk in. Kenpachi looked at Yumichika and grinned, 

“Oh yeah” he looked at Ikkaku “Cue ball, Feathers is back”

“Yeah thanks taicho” Ikkaku didn’t move his eyes from his partner. Yumichika dropped his shopping bags and marched over, his eyes blazing with fury, 

“You said you were fixing this room!” he yelled “It looks like a battle ground!!” 

“I swear I was gonna have it clean by th’time you got home!” said Ikkaku. He shot an annoyed look at Renji “Monkey boy over there started it anyway!” 

“Kuchiki-taicho could have started it for all I care!” Yumichika shouted. His expression dropped suddenly, he turned around sharply “But today...I wanted it to be perfect...”

He began to fiddle with something tucked in his uniform. Ikkaku tilted his head in confusion. He approached his partner slowly,

“Yumi.....I’m sorry for the mess...really I am...” He chose his words carefully “But I can fix it, we have enough time” 

Yumichika began to laugh, his shoulders shaking. He turned to face Ikkaku,

“You didn’t pick up the mail after I left this morning, did you?” he pulled an envelope from inside his uniform, pushing it into Ikkaku’s hand “Look at this” 

Ikkaku took the envelope and opened it curiously, taking out the papers inside and starting to read. His eyes grew wide, his hands starting to shake, 

“Are these...are the for real??” he whispered. Yumichika nodded, taking Ikkaku’s hands, 

“Yukihime Ayasegawa’s official adoption certificate” he said softly. He leaned forward and kissed Ikkaku tenderly, 

“Our daughter is coming home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write, but I did it!
> 
> Yumichika has some quality time with Rangiku, and Ikkaku and Renji fight each other with DIY tools XD
> 
> And yes, Yukihime has her proper last name~ I went with Yukihime Ayasegawa because I thought it sounded better~
> 
> Sadly, this means we're getting to the end of this tale :(


	18. Time to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton. I own Yukihime Ayasegawa
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

**Stole**

**Chapter 18**

The early morning breeze whistled through the grounds of Squad Four. Dawn had just broken, golden light was shining through the trees in the many courtyards. Officers scurried back and forth between the buildings. Diligently they carried packs of supplies, stacks of linens and breakfast trays ready for the day ahead. Toshiro watched them with mild interest, partially hidden by the tree his was sat under. Yukihime was cradled in his arms, the infant bundled up in blankets. An empty bottle lay discarded by Toshiro’s feet, a small cloth folded neatly next to it. The young captain sighed softly. Today was the day. After more than a month he was finally returning to his Squad barracks. Toshiro looked down at the baby in his arms. Today she would be going to her new home. Today he was saying goodbye. Toshiro hadn’t expected it to be so hard. He knew it had to happen, he knew the consequences of the choice he had made. And yet, strangely it hurt him. His heart seemed to ache with guilt. Was he really doing this for her own good? Or was it his own selfish needs? Toshiro never intended to live his life with regret, but he couldn’t help but think ‘What If?’. What if he had found out about Yuki sooner? What if he’d had chance to prepare himself? Would things be different now? Would he and Yuki be going home together? His mind immediately said ‘Yes’. Toshiro scowled, disappointed at his own thoughts. He looked down at Yuki, gently stroking her cheek. Yukihime cooed a little and wriggled in her blankets. Her reiatsu pulsed ever so slightly, reaching out almost hopefully. Toshiro smiled sadly, his own reiatsu barely reacting,

“I’m sorry” he said “But I’m not your mother”

Yukihime whined a little, reaching up with one tiny hand. Toshiro placed his fingertip on her palm, letting her squeeze it for comfort,

“I know, this is hard for me too”  he sighed “One day you’ll understand. You’ll probably hate me before then and want nothing to do with me, and I won’t blame you at all. But I promise, one day you’ll understand why I’m doing this”

A tear drop slid down Toshiro’s cheek, falling onto Yukihime’s blankets. He blinked hastily to try and stem the flow, but they refused to stop. More tears fell, eventually Toshiro gave in and wept softly,

“I promise I don’t hate you. I couldn’t hate you. You may think I do, but I don’t. Not at all” Toshiro sniffed, his cheeks wet “I’m doing this because I care about you. I want the best for you, and I can’t be that right now. But please don’t think it’s because I hate you. I can’t love you as a mother, but I...I do love you. It’s taken me too long to realize it, but I l-love you...”

Toshiro broke down, sobbing openly as he held Yukihime close. She whimpered softly, squeezing Toshiro’s finger tightly. Toshiro wanted to scold himself, a captain of the Gotei 13 shouldn’t be crying! Yet, he found he couldn’t stop. The tears kept flowing, every emotion he had felt over the last month seemed to be flowing down his cheeks as he sobbed. All his anger, his frustration, his sadness and fear were pouring from him, bubbling up and overflowing like a waterfall,

_“You burden yourself too heavily, little one”_

Toshiro blinked and sniffed as Hyorimaru spoke to him. His Zanpakuto’s  deep voice echoed in his mind, soothing him. Toshiro sighed, sniffing once more,

“My apologies, Hyorimaru, that was a shameful display”

“ _It is not a sin to cry, little one” Hyorimaru spoke gently “No one can be strong all of the time”_

Toshiro closed his eyes as his Zanpakuto’s words echoed in his head. He reached up, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. Yukihime whimpered in his arms, kicking at her blankets and waving her fists. Toshiro opened his eyes and looked down at her. Carefully he raised her to his shoulder, resting her so her cheek was touching his. Yukihime’s whimpers softened, she clutched a handful of Toshiro’s haori. Toshiro sighed, he raised his head and gazed through the leaves above him,

“Hyorimaru” he spoke softly, a childlike vulnerability in his voice “Am I doing the right thing? Have I made the right decision?”

_“I cannot answer that question, little one” Hyorimaru rumbled sadly “As your Zanpakuto I will always be here to protect and guide you, but some things I cannot help with, you have to do them on your own”_

“I know that” Toshiro frowned “I just hate feeling so conflicted”

_“No one said this would be easy, frankly I would be concerned if you weren’t feeling this way” Hyorimaru sounded thoughtful “But, for what it’s worth little one, you have shown tremendous courage, to be put in such a situation and then face it head on, I’m very proud of you”_

Toshiro managed a small smile. Hyorimaru always seemed to know what he needed to hear. Yukihime cooed quietly, Toshiro cuddled her close and rubbed her back. Hyorimaru rumbled softly in his mind, the dragon’s version of a content purr. Toshiro found it soothing, his eyes closing as he listened to it,

“Thank you, Hyorimaru” he said “I’m glad I have you by my side”

_“I’ll be here always, little one” Hyorimaru rumbling grew a little louder “To serve by your side as your sword, and your confidant”_

Toshiro smiled more, his eyes remaining closed. He fell into comfortable silence, listening to the sound of Hyorimaru’s rumbles. Yukihime cooed against his skin, she yawned as she slowly settled to sleep. Toshiro yawned as well, also growing sleepy. He leaned back against the tree, his head nodding slightly,

_“You fall asleep so easily, little one” Hyorimaru rumbled with laughter “Stay awake, someone is coming”_

Toshiro lifted his head, frowning as he opened his eyes. Footsteps echoed behind him. Unohana was walking down the path towards his tree, Hanataro trotting behind her. She approached the younger captain and smiled politely,

“Did you get enough time to think?” she asked “You’ve been out here quite some time now”

“My apologies, Unohana-taicho” Toshiro stood carefully “I didn’t realize how troublesome my thoughts had become”

“Well, what do you expect when you bottle them up so long?” Unohana tucked her hands into her sleeves “I trust Hyorimaru was able to help?”

“He always helps” Toshiro nodded, carefully rearranging Yuki in his arms. Unohana smiled and turned, heading back to the Squad building. Hanataro bowed shakily before scurrying after her. Toshiro sighed, slowly starting to follow,

_“You can do this, little one”_

Toshiro gave a very small smile as he walked,

“Thank you, Hyorimaru”

He stepped through the sliding door into his private room. The place was now empty, stripped bare. Yukihime’s crib was stacked neatly in one corner, her belongings wrapped in a small bundle by the door. Toshiro swallowed thickly. Unohana approached him,

“Matsumoto already packed your belongings and sent them ahead to your barracks” she said “She’ll be back to escort you to your quarters soon”

Toshiro nodded, not quite meeting Unohana’s gaze. Yukihime whined in his arms, he rocked her gently,

“And, Yumichika and Ikkaku?” his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. Unohana placed her hand on his shoulder,

“I sent them a Hell Butterfly a short while ago” she said “They’ll be here to take Yukihime home within the hour”

Toshiro nodded, his heart ached and hung heavy in his chest. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly,

“Good” he said “It’s time she went home”

Unohana nodded, smiling at Toshiro. She rubbed his shoulder and walked away, sorting through the remaining items in the room. A soft knock sounded at the door, Toshiro looked up as Rangiku walked in,

“Captain, it’s time” Rangiku walked over to Toshiro “They’re here”

Toshiro nodded silently at his lieutenant. Unohana approached him,

“Do you want to take her to them yourself?” she asked. Toshiro shook his head,

“N-No...” He felt his hands shake “I can’t....”

He looked down at Yukihime, she cooed and wriggled in her blankets. Toshiro leaned down and kissed her forehead,

“This is it” he whispered “Good bye”

He cuddled her for the final time before shakily handing her to Unohana. His heart clenched again, but he knew he was doing the right thing. Rangiku moved to Toshiro’s side and placed her hand on his shoulder. Unohana carefully cradled Yukihime in her arms, turning and walking slowly our of the door. Toshiro watched her go silently. He watched as she disappeared down the hallway, her footsteps growing fainter. Rangiku squeezed his shoulder,

“Captain....”

“Matsumoto” Toshiro’s voice was sharp, his expression hard as he stared ahead “Let’s go”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me cry T^T
> 
> A short chapter this time, but it didn't need to be any longer~ I mainly wanted to write the conversation between Toshiro and Hyorimaru~ Out of all the masters and Zanpakutos, those two seem to have one of the better relationships~ I can imagine Toshiro seeks Hyorimaru’s guidance a lot and uses him as a confidant
> 
> So yes, Toshiro says good bye to Yuki as she finally goes home~


	19. Together At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton. I own Yukihime Ayasegawa
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

**Stole**

**Chapter 19**

Yumichika stared intently out of the window, watching the steady stream of half asleep officers shuffling across the barracks grounds.  His gaze turned to the cloudless sky every so often, his ears straining for the tell tale sounds of fluttering wings. Of course, Yumichika knew full well he was hoping in vain. It was much too early. But, try as he might, he couldn’t tear himself away from his vigil by the window. He began to drum his fingers on the silliness, tapping out an impatient little tune. Yumichika was not a nervous man. One could not survive in Squad 11 by being a nervous wreck after all. Yet, despite himself Yumichika found himself losing to his anxieties. They’d kept him up most of the night (along with Ikkaku’s usual snoring) and now they were keeping him from moving from his window,

“Yumi, yer ass, how long ‘ave y’been sat there?”

Yumichika turned his head slightly at the voice. Ikkaku was stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily with one fist. Yumichika sighed and turned away from his partner,

“An hour, perhaps longer” he said “I couldn’t sleep”

Ikkaku shuffled over and sat down behind him. He yawned as he draped his arm around Yumichika’s shoulders, nuzzling into his hair,

“Starin’ out of the window isn’t gonna make her come any faster” he muttered “Y’just gonna work yourself up”

Yumichika turned, wrapping his arms around Ikkaku’s waist and tucking his head under his chin. Ikkaku held his partner close, feeling the smaller man shake. He frowned and placed his hand on Yumichika’s chest, he could feel his partner’s heart thudding rapidly against his palm,

“Geez Yumi” Ikkaku frowned more “Talk t’me already, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing Ikkaku” Yumichika bit his lips “I’m fine”

He didn’t want to admit to his fears, least of all to Ikkaku. Fear did not exist in Squad 11. Indeed, they prided themselves on being fearless. Yumichika sighed and shuddered, cuddling closer to Ikkaku. Ikkaku gave a snort, though he held Yumichika closer all the same,

“Y’not fine, ya moron” he rolled his eyes in annoyance though his voice remained soft “Y’were ying about Yukihime, aren’t ya?”

Yumichika looked down at his knees and tried to curl up tighter in Ikkaku’s lap,

“What if she doesn’t like me?” he whispered, his voice barely audible. Ikkaku frowned, he reached down and gently tilted Yumichika’s chin up to look at him,

“Not like ya?” he said “Don’t be an idiot, of course she’ll like ya, yer ‘er mother”

“Just because it’s written on a piece of paper doesn’t make it true” Yumichika frowned “I’ll never be her real mother, it’s always going to be him”

He said the word ‘him’ bitterly, clenching his jaw angrily afterwards. Ikkaku sighed, he shifted and took Yumichika by the shoulders,

“There’s more t’being someone’s mother than jus’ poppin’ them out” he said “Yer that one who’s gonna be lookin’ after ‘er, Y’know? Yer the one who’ll make sure she never goes hungry, who’ll wipe her tears when she’s cryin’, and be there for every step she’ll take, you’ll be ‘er mother more than he’ll ever be”

Yumichika stared at Ikkaku, tears collecting in his eyes. He sniffed and buried his head in his partner’s chest,

“Tch, you’re going soft on me, Ikkaku” Yumichika chuckled a little through his tears. He lifted his head and kissed Ikkaku softly “Thank you, love”

Ikkaku grinned, he gently wiped Yumichika’s tears with the pad of his thumbs,

“Yer th’one goin’ soft, feathers, cryin’ all over me” he smirked “Still, at least y’puffy eyes will hide the dark circles y’had from not sleeping”

Yumichika’s eyes snapped open. He pulled away from Ikkaku sharply, almost knocking him from the sill. Ikkaku quickly regained his balance and glare a little in annoyance. Yumichika ignored him as he sprinted to the mirror on the opposite wall and began scrutinising his appearance, 

“Ugh, my eyes are all puffy!” he whined, rubbing the edges of them with his fingers “How could I let myself look so hideous?”

“That’s what happens when y’stay awake half th’night, idiot” Ikkaku walked up behind Yumichika “And y’don’t look hideous, I was jus’ teasing ya”

“You’re  not helping!” Yumichika gave Ikkaku’s ear a tug, the action earning a yelp of pain “I’m worrying about too much as it is!”

Ikkaku pouted like a scolded child, rubbing his now sore ear lobe. Yumichika turned back to his mirror, trying in vain to primp up his appearance. Ikkaku let go of his ear lobe and walked up behind his partner, looking at him in the mirror. He reached forward and took Yumichika’s hands, lowering them gently,

“Yer look beautiful Yumi, y’always do” he said “But, you’d look even better if ya got a few hours sleep”

Yumichika felt his eyes droop as Ikkaku spoke, a loud and ungraceful yawn escaped his lips. He was finally noticing just how tired he was. A nap did sound like a good idea. Yumichika yawned again, he sighed and decided to concede defeat,

“Very well” he ran a hand through his hair. A frown creased his brow “But what if the Hell Butterfly comes while I’m sleeping?”

“I doubt that will stop it” Ikkaku snorted dismissively “Y’know how persistent those lil’buggers are”

Yumichika still didn’t look entirely convinced, continuing to stare warily out of the window. Ikkaku sighed, rubbing his forehead,

“I swear, I’ll wake ya the th’second the butterfly turns up” he said, turning Yumichika and steering him towards the door “Now go back t’bed before I knock ya out and drag ya there!”.

* * *

 

The cool early morning breeze was quickly replaced with the humid midday heat. Ikkaku was panting as he ran around the Squad 11 training ground, naked from the waist up and covered in sweat. He had grown bored and restless waiting around the barracks. The butterfly he was expecting has yet to appear, and Yumichika was still sleeping. Ikkaku growled and slashed at a nearby training dummy with his Zanpakuto, slicing it in half with a flurry of straw. Several other training dummies lay in pieces around the ground, having met the same fate. Ikkaku looked at them and sneered in disgust. Burlap sacking and straw were a poor substitute for actual opponents. Ikkaku preferred his victims to fight back, however futile it was for them. Ikkaku huffed and shouldered his Zanpakuto, walking over to the closest pile of ruined dummy. He kicked it a little, the straw rustling under his sandal,

“Tch, useless shit” he muttered, picking up one of the torn sacking pieces “Don’t even last two seconds anymore”

He dropped the torn material and turned away, walking to the supplies shed. Several more dummies were stacked inside, though they seemed a little worse for wear. Ikkaku grabbed a couple to replace the destroyed ones, he paused suddenly and stared at them. One day he’d be training his daughter with these dummies. Ikkaku grinned as he imagined it. His daughter storming the training grounds and kicking the asses of the other Squad members. His little girl was going to be tough; a fighter just like him,

“Hey Baldy! What’cha doing??”

Ikkaku turned sharply at Yachiru’s voice. Something heavy dropped down on his back, Ikkaku yelped as it knocked him forward into the supply shed. He hit the ground hard, several wooden bokken hit his head for good measure. Yachiru leapt to her feet, giggling loudly. Ikkaku stood up angrily, scattering the bokken,

“Yachiru! Ya little brat!” he snapped “Don’t y’have anyone else ta annoy?”

“Hmmm.....nope!” Yachiru smiled sweetly, her hands behind her back “Kenny and Feathers are having nap time, and everyone else is doing boring paperwork”

Ikkaku sighed and turned away from her, tidying up the shed. Yachiru tilted her head curiously, she grinned and leapt on him again,

“You’re too grumpy, Baldy!” she said “Wanna play flash tag to cheer up? I’ll let you win!”

“Not now Yachiru” Ikkaku shook her off “I’m busy today”

He continued his tidying, ignoring his lieutenant. Yachiru pouted a little at Ikkaku’s dismissal, she scurried around him and slipped into the supplies shed to stare at him,

“Y’know Baldy, if you act all grumpy and mean the new baby isn’t gonna like ya!” she said “And me and Kenny won’t like it if ya upset my baby sister!”

Ikkaku stared at Yachiru in disbelief, his eye twitched slightly in anger,

“Th’Captain probably doesn’t give two shits about th’baby” he snapped “And since when did ya become my daughter’s sister?!”

“Aww come on, I have to be her big sister” Yachiru giggled “Feathers said I could! I’m gonna teach her all sorts of cool things!”

Ikkaku’s eye twitched more, he clenched his fists tightly in anger. Yachiru just continued to giggle, dancing out of the shed and twirling in excited circles. Ikkaku growled, grabbing one of the bokken and raising it above the little lieutenant’s head,

“Oi!! Pinhead!!”

Ikkaku froze at the voice, the bokken falling from his hands as he felt the sudden familiar surge of spiritual pressure. Yachiru, on the other hand, looked delighted,

“Kenny!” she shouted, running over to where Kenpachi was stood at the edge of the grounds. He looked to be still half asleep, a very disgruntled look on his face. Ikkaku immediately stood to attention,

“Zaraki-taicho!” Ikkaku bowed his head “Do you need something?”

“Yeah, do something about this little bastard” Kenpachi stretched out his fist, opening it to reveal a very dazed looking Hell Butterfly “Fuckin’ thing woke me up then made me chase it round th’dojo”

He glared at the battered insect on his palm, the butterfly flopped around a little before clumsily taking off into the air and flying in lopsided circles. Ikkaku quickly stretched out his own hand, catching the Butterfly as it began dropping to the ground. He lifted it gently to his ear, hoping the message it was carrying was still audible,

_“Third seat Madarame, Fifth seat Ayasegawa...._ ” The voice coming from the butterfly was quiet and crackled in places, but still recognizable as Unohana _“Final preparations complete......your daughter can go home....”._

* * *

 

Ikkaku and Yumichika wasted no time getting to Squad Four. If they had been any quicker, Yumichika would’ve been wandering there still dressed in his night clothes. The pair approached the facility entrance slowly, neither daring to speak. Yumichika had gone oddly pale, he could feel his hands shaking again. He hadn’t believed Ikkaku when he’d first told him about the Hell Butterfly. Even as they passed through the doors into the lobby he was expecting someone to announce a mistake and send them away again. Ikkaku watched his partner and frowned. He wasn’t used to seeing Yumichika so anxious and it was unnerving him. Carefully he reached out and grabbed his partner’s hand, squeezing it tightly to reassure him,

“Relax Yumi” he said softly “Isn’t this what y’wanted? Y’should be happy”

Yumichika shook his head, though he squeezed Ikkaku’s hand back gratefully,

“I can’t allow myself to be happy, not yet” his voice wavered a little “Not until I have my daughter in my arms where she belongs”

Ikkaku felt his chest jolt, his shoulders growing heavily. He looked at Yumichika, wanting to speak but the words catching on his tongue. Yumichika let go of Ikkaku’s hand and walked forward a few paces, his breath hitched and he turned back sharply. A horrid sick feeling swirled around his stomach, he wrapped his arms around his middle and hugged himself tightly,

“It’s going to go wrong” he whispered, squeezing his eyes closed “Something’s going to go wrong, I know it”

He curled up tightly, clutching his stomach desperately. Ikkaku watched as Yumichika’s hunched shoulders began to shake, his eyes widening when he realized his partner was crying. He pulled Yumichika into his arms, holding him close and rubbing his back,

“Y’really are goin’ soft on me” Ikkaku chuckled softly. He sighed and swallowed thickly, holding Yumichika closer so he could whisper in his ear “I know, I’m scared too”

Yumichika clung to Ikkaku, unable to stop a fresh wave of tears. In the back of his mind he knew they must be making a quite a spectacle, but for the moment he didn’t care. He needed to be close to Ikkaku right now, to feel his arms and listen to the words only he would ever get to hear. Ikkaku cupped Yumichika’s cheek and kissed him softly,

“I admit it, I’m scared as Hell, but we’re in this t’gether, yeah?” he said “Me, you and Yukihime, we’re a family now”

“We W-We’re finally a family” Yumichika gave a shaky nod and straightened up. Ikkaku smiled and wiped his partner’s eyes,

“Heh, y’still beautiful even after y’ve been crying” he said. Yumichika sniffed, his cheeks flushing pink. Despite Ikkaku’s comment he still turned away and tried to primp himself up,

“Oh good! You’re here!”

Isane appeared from one of the hallways, smiling as she hurried over to them,

“Please come this way” she turned and escorted them into Unohana’s office “Unohana-taicho will be with you shortly”

Isane bowed and quickly left. Ikkaku slumped heavily into a chair, Yumichika started pacing the floor. He continued to play with his hair, trying to neaten it up. The pair waited in silence, taking turns to stare at the clock or out of the window impatiently. Finally, the door opened.  Ikkaku immediately stood up. Yumichika stopped his pacing, his breath catching in his throat. Unohana walked in, Yukihime cradled in her arms. The infant was squirming in her blankets, whimpering and whining. Hanatoro scurried in after his captain, carrying Yuki’s bundle of belongings. Yumichika swallowed thickly and took a hesitant step towards Unohana, looking at her almost as though asking permission to move further. Unohana smiled and giggled a little,

“Well, come on then” she said “Don’t keep your daughter waiting”

Yumichika looked relieved as he moved to Unohana’s side and reached out, his eyes widening as she placed the baby in his arms. Ikkaku appeared by his partner’s side, watching silently over his shoulder. Yumichika cradled Yukihime close, rocking her slowly,

“Hey little one” he spoke softly, stroking one of her cheeks “I’m your Mama”

Yukihime whimpered, reaching out and grabbing Yumichika’s finger tightly. Yumichika smiled and laughed, tears in his eyes,

“That’s right darling, I’m Mama” he said “Shall we say hello to Daddy too?”

Yumichika looked up at Ikkaku expectantly, offering him his daughter to hold. Ikkaku took Yukihime shakily, scared he might drop her,

“Damm, yer so tiny” he said, trying to get her in a secure position “I guess...this means I’m yer Daddy”

Yukihime cooed at him and yawned, cuddling up in her blankets. She waved one hand gently, her fingers brushing the exposed skin of Ikkaku’s chest. Yumichika smiled and wrapped his arms around his partner and daughter. He reached up and kissed Ikkaku’s cheek,

“Shall we go home, Daddy?” he said, laughing. Ikkaku grinned and turned, capturing Yumichika’s lips in a soft kiss,

“Yeah, let’s go home, Mommy”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yumichika and Ikkaku finally get their daughter~
> 
> Im not entirely happy with this chapter, but it will do~


	20. All About Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Algernon Fenton (A_Eelif).
> 
> A gift fic written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/Algernon%20Fenton. Based on their series also found on here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/625637  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/667682  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3840886
> 
> This story links to this series and takes place within the same universe. Kyoraku Emiko, Kuchiki Takahiro, the concept and theory of the pregnancy lozenges and this interpretation of Soul Reaper pregnancy all belong to Algernon Fenton. I own Yukihime Ayasegawa
> 
> Bleach of course belongs to Tite Kubo

**Stole**

  
**Chapter 20:**

  
_One year later...._

  
Yumichika stared at his reflection in his mirror, dabbing at the feathers he’d just stuck by his eyes. For whatever reason they were refusing to stick to his skin. Every time he’d placed them they’d just slide down his nose to his chin. Yumichika pouted as a feather once again slowly slid onto his nose,

“I’ve been wearing you for years, yet today of all days you choose to he awkward?” he grumbled and plucked the feather off, placing it back in its normal position “Now, behave yourself”

He glared at the feather in the mirror. It stayed upright, the tip swaying slightly in the breeze from the nearby open window. Yumichika smiled, finally leaving the mirror and walking from the bathroom back to the bedroom. Ikkaku was sprawled out and snoring on the bed. One arm was raised above his head, the other was draped protectively around Yukihime as she slept on his chest. Yumichika beamed proudly at them, admiring his little girl as she slept. She had grown a lot in the last year, now sporting chubby cheeks and messy white curls. Yumichika sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to play with one of Yuki’s curls. Today was her first birthday. Ikkaku had suggested a small party just within Squad 11, but Yumichika wasn’t going to let his daughter miss having a proper celebration (not to mention Rangiku demanded a party so she could spoil her niece). Yumichika laughed to himself softly, he couldn’t believe it had been a year already. Yukihime began to stir and wake at his touch. Her eyes opened and she looked around sleepily. As soon as she saw Yumichika she began babbling excitedly at him, reaching out eagerly,

“Good morning darling” Yumichika picked Yuki up and held her close, kissing both her cheeks and her nose “Did you sleep well with Dada?”

He stressed the word ‘Dada’, hoping Yuki might try and copy. Yukihime merely giggled and babbled more, trying to grab her mother’s feathers. Yumichika sighed a little. Despite his and Ikkaku’s best efforts Yukihime still didn’t seem eager to talk. Unohana had assured them it was fine, but Yumichika couldn’t help but still worry. He nuzzled into his daughter’s curls, bouncing her slightly on his knee. Ikkaku began to stir on the bed, the arm that had been holding Yuki groping the now empty space. His hand closed around air, his eyes snapped open as he bolted upright in panic,

“Yuki??”

Yumichika smirked and began to laugh softly. Ikkaku had become very protective of their little girl. While Yumichika found his partner’s protectiveness amusing, it was also a great comfort to him. Ikkaku was being a father. He’d taken to his new role like a natural, whether he realized it or not. Yumichika gave a little contented sigh, cuddling Yuki as he smirked at Ikkaku. Yukihime babbled and turned her head, waving at Ikkaku as she suckled on her fingers. Ikkaku took his daughter’s hand gently, still glaring at little at his partner,

“Geez Yumi, thanks for th’wake up call” he said “Nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Yumichika just continued to laugh. Yukihime squealed happily and wriggled out of her mother’s lap, crawling towards her father eagerly. Ikkaku picked her up, smiling,

“Hey kid, how’s my little warrior t’day?” he lifted her into the air, making her squeal “At least your bein’ nice ta me”

He laid back on the mattress and raised Yuki over his head playfully, making faces at her. Yukihime squealed loudly in delight as she ‘flew’ in the air. She giggled loudly and kicked her legs, beaming at Ikkaku. Yumichika laughed at the pair of them,

“Dada’s still the favourite, I see” he stressed ‘Dada’ again, but Yuki wasn’t paying attention. She was too busy trying to grab her father’s nose. Ikkaku sat up carefully, lowering his daughter safely into his lap. Yukihime pouted and babbled up at him angrily, beating her fists on his chest to get him to play again. Ikkaku bounced her on his lap to try and distract her,

“No beatin’ up Daddy” he said, though there was a hint of pride in his voice “Not until y’old enough t’do it properly”

He grinned at the thought, becoming lost in his own day dream. Yumichika sighed and shook his head at his partner, lifting Yuki from his lap and carrying her to the window. Squad 11 officers were scurrying around the barracks courtyard and gardens, preparing for the party later. Kenpachi was lounging under his favourite tree, his head resting on his arm as he ‘supervised’ his men. Yachiru was also outside, running around excitedly and generally getting in the way. Yumichika smiled at the sight, lifting Yuki up so she could watch,

“All this is for you, darling” he said “For your special day today”

Yukihime giggled excitedly and tried to wave at the people outside, not understanding that they were too far away to see her. Yumichika began to stroke Yuki’s hair softly. He watched her as she giggled, waving frantically out of the window. To him, she was truly she was perfect. From her delicate snowy curls to each of her little pink toes. She was his daughter, and she was beautiful. Even after a year, Yumichika still had to remind himself she really was his. Yumichika kissed the top of Yukihime’s head gently. Yuki stopped her waving and turned to look up at him, her dark grey eyes shining in the sunlight. Ikkaku walked up behind them, placing an arm around Yumichika. He grinned as he stared out of the window,

“It’s gonna be one hell of a party” he said “Just what my little warrior deserves”

Yumichika nodded idly, only half paying attention. He had started to frown, a troubling thought starting to weigh heavy on his mind. Yuki whimpered at her mother’s expression, she reached up and starting patting his cheeks to get his attention. Ikkaku noticed Yumichika’s expression as well, he moved in close and hugged him tight,

“What’s up Yumi?” he asked softly, taking Yuki’s hands to stop her patting “Is it....him again?”

“He never replied to the invite I sent” Yumichika sighed, holding Yukihime closer “I only sent it out of politeness, but if he actually turns up....”

He trailed off with a shudder. Ikkaku frowned and held him tight. Yukihime whimpered again and nuzzled into her mother’s yukata, gripping the fabric with both fists,

“Yuki wouldn’t even notice” Ikkaku knew exactly what Yumichika feared “You’re her mother, she knows that better than anyone”

He gently moved his partner’s head, tilting his chin so he could see Yukihime clinging to his yukata. Yumichika gave a small smile, scooping his daughter up and cuddling her close. Yuki squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and covering his face with sloppy kisses. Yumichika laughed, covering Yuki with soft kisses as well,

“My beautiful baby girl” he played with her curls “Mama loves you”

Yukihime babbled at him, reaching up and patting her mother’s cheeks excitedly. Yumichika carefully stood up, turning from the window,

“Well” he said, looking at Ikkaku “I think it’s time me and Yuki got ready to face our public”.

* * *

Rangiku turned from side to side as she watched her reflection in her mirror. She had spent most of the morning getting ready, evidenced by the various clothes and beauty products strewn about the floor. A brightly wrapped package sat amongst the chaos on the coffee table, partially hidden by Rangiku’s scarf. A slightly crumpled scroll was sat next to it, the seal broken. It was the invite Yumichika had sent. Rangiku had been preparing for her niece’s birthday party until the mirror distracted her. She frowned at her reflection and tugged at her obi, the white fabric perched high on her slightly swollen tummy. She was only just 12 weeks pregnant, yet her baby bump seemed so obvious already. At least, to Rangiku it did. She pouted as she arranged and rearranged her obi. No matter what position she put it in it still seemed awkward on her bump. She stomped her foot childishly and pouted even more,

“It’s not fair!” she muttered, placing her hands on her belly “At this rate I’m going to look like a whale once you’re full term!”

She glared hard at the mirror. Her anger crumbled as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, Rangiku bit her lip hard to try and stop herself from crying, inwardly cursing her hormones for her uncontrollable moods. The door opened quietly while she was distracted. Footsteps padded across the room, Shuhei’s arms wrapped around her waist gently. His hands rested on her own and caressed them tenderly,

“You look so beautiful” Shuhei’s voice teased her ear, his lips kissed down her jaw onto her neck. Rangiku shivered, feeling her knees weaken a little. She turned abruptly and kissed Shuhei hard on the lips. Shuhei blushed and kissed back, bringing her closer to deepen it. He raised one hand slowly, resting in by the opening of her uniform. His fingers barely touched her skin, pausing as though asking permission to go further. Rangiku took Shuhei’s hand and moved it away,

“Ah ah, Naughty boy Shuhei” she reached up and tapped his nose playfully “There’ll be time for that later”

“You’re such a tease” Shuhei pouted, twitching his nose when Rangiku tapped it. Rangiku laughed at him, reaching up and kissing his cheek,

“You love it really” she said. She smiled and turned back to her mirror, immediately frowned and resumed tugging at her obi. Shuhei quickly took her hands,

“It looks fine, really it does” he rested his hands on her belly “Both of you are perfect to me”

He sent a little pulse of reiatsu through his fingertips towards the baby. Rangiku gasped as she felt the baby’s reiatsu flutter excitedly. Shuhei’s eyes widened, he’d obviously felt it too,

“I-I felt it....” his face broke into a huge grin “I finally felt it! You’re finally talking to Daddy!”

He knelt down, sending out more soft pulses of reiatsu as he spoke to Rangiku’s tummy. Rangiku giggled, the fluttering of the baby’s reiatsu tickling her,

“I’ve never felt the baby’s reiatsu so strong” she said. Shuhei grinned more, continuing to talk excitedly with her bump. Rangiku simply sighed and shook her head. Her eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall, she turned and looked down at Shuhei,

“I hate to ruin your fun, but we have to go” she said “You know Yumichika would kill me if I turned up late”

Shuhei reluctantly stood, rubbing Rangiku’s tummy once last time before moving away. Rangiku tugged her obi weakly before finally tearing herself from the mirror. She crossed to the coffee table and retrieved her scarf, picking up the gift and scroll afterward. A thought crossed her mind. She walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers, digging around the items inside. Another scroll was nestled under the old parchment pieces and used brushes. Rangiku pulled it out. The scroll was unblemished, the seal unbroken. Rangiku rubbed the stamped wax thoughtfully; Shuhei walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder,

“What’s that?” 

“The invite sent to Hitsugaya-taicho” said Rangiku “He refused to acknowledge it, but I couldn’t just throw it away”

She rubbed the wax seal again before tucking it into her sleeve. Shuhei frowned but remained silent. If Toshiro had been ignoring the invite up until now he doubted anything Rangiku tried would make him change his mind. Shuhei respected Toshiro for the prodigy he was, but had heard many times from Momo and Rangiku that the young captain still had a childish stubbornness to him. Shuhei sighed and ran his hands through his hair. On the other hand, it had been a year now. The guy needed to hurry and find himself some closure. Any longer and people were going to start losing sympathy. Not that Toshiro had ever asked for sympathy, but he might start getting angry when people are telling him to ‘get over it already’. Shuhei sighed again, he jolted a little when he saw Rangiku was no longer in front of him. She was waiting by the door, the gift in her arms,

“Are you coming?” she asked “Or am I going to have to drag you there?”

Shuhei grinned a gave a small nervous laughing, hurrying over and following Rangiku out of the door. Rangiku shook her head at him. She closed the door and pulled a little silver key from her sleeve to lock it. The scroll shifted and slid onto the floor. Rangiku quickly picked it up, staring it at it thoughtfully once again,

“Sorry Shuhei” she said, looking up at him “We’re making a quick detour first”

She turned and set off down the stone path, moving so swiftly Shuhei had to jog to catch up with her. Rangiku paid him no mind, her hand squeezing the scroll tightly as she focused on her destination. She had to try once last time. For her niece’s sake. Rangiku took a deep breath. The office door was right in front of her. Rangiku moved closer so she could listen, someone was insode rustling pieces of parchment. She tried the handle, as she expected it was locked. Not that it usually stopped her, she carried a spare key around for emergencies after all. Rangiku sighed and knocked gently,

“Taicho?” she paused, she was met with silence “I’m going to Squad 11 now with Shuhei, I...I brought your invite...just in case...”

There was a sudden crash as something hit the floor and shattered. Rangiku jumped at the noise with a gasp. She frowned and quickly moved from the door,

“Sorry Taicho, I’ll go” Rangiku looked at the scroll and carefully placed it on the doorstep “I’ll leave the scroll...if you change your mind....”

She turned and walked away, heading back to the main path. Shuhei, who had been watching at a distance, quickly wrapped his arms around her,

“You tried” he said, softly “You can’t do anymore, it’s up to him”

Rangiku nodded though remained silent. She rested her head against his shoulder, taking his hand gently. Shuhei kissed the top of her head, Rangiku smiled up at him,

“Arigato, Shuhei” she kissed him softly on the lips “Let’s go”

She turned, still clutching her partner’s hand. They walked back along the path together, disappearing out of the barracks gate. The grounds of the office fell silent once more. The scroll was still stood on the doorstep, almost unnoticeable if not for the bright red wax seal. A low creak broke through the quiet. The office door had opened slightly. Toshiro was standing just beyond his doorway, peering through the gap. His eyes almost seemed to glow in the gloom of his office; he looked around and glared at the scroll. He opened the door wider and raised his foot, ready to kick it out into the dust and sand. Toshiro swung his leg and suddenly froze, his foot hovering in mid-air. It was as though someone had grabbed his ankle. Something was stopping him kicking the scroll. Toshiro grunted in annoyance and slammed his foot back down, bending down and seizing the scroll furiously. He retreated back into his office and slammed the door harshly, making the hinges rattle. The scroll was being crushed tightly in his fist; Toshiro stomped across the room and threw the scroll on his desk. It rolled a few times and stopped short of the edge. Wax crumbled onto the floor, Toshiro had been gripping it so tightly the seal had broken. Slowly, the scroll unwound itself. Toshiro could see Yumichika’s smooth handwriting on the parchment. It unwound fully and tipped itself over the desk edge, Toshiro instinctively reached out and grabbed it as it fell. He glared at it angrily, turning it so he could rip it. As he did, something caught his eye. A mark at the bottom of the parchment. He turned it right way up again and stared at it. It was a handprint. A tiny, infant sized handprint in purple ink. Toshiro sank into his desk chair, still staring at the print. Very gently he laid the parchment on his desk,

“Yukihime.....” He whispered, stroking the print with his thumb “When did you....grow so big?”

Toshiro reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a photo he had hidden in there. It was of him in the medical wing, resting on his bed with Yukihime in his arms. She was tiny in the picture, barely visible beneath her blankets. Toshiro laid the photo of the desk next to the handprint. He had not seen the little girl since he had handed her over to Unohana a year ago. Of course, he had seen glances in passing, and Rangiku had tried to share pictures, but he had mostly shut himself off from her. He’d thrown himself into his work as soon as he’d left Squad 4, refusing to talk until everyone had stopped asking. He was more or less back to normal, exactly as he had planned. Yet, he still found himself thinking about her. Odd times he found his thoughts drifting to her.. Though he hid it well, he still worried about her. Was she happy in Squad 11? Were Yumichika and Ikkaku looking after her? Toshiro moved the handprint closer to the photograph. It was hard to believe it belonged to the same infant,

“Those two must be doing something right” Toshiro touched the print “What must you look like now?”.

* * *

The party at Squad 11 by now was in full swing. Officers littered the barracks courtyard and grounds, mostly taking advantage of the free food and refreshments. Yumichika and Ikkaku were sitting on the deck in the shade,surrounded by their friends. Yukihime was crawling around them on a blanket that had been put down, smiling and giggling loudly. Clearly she was lapping up the attention. She was crawling from person to person, waving at them eagerly. Rangiku laughed as she watched her niece,

“She’s like you already, Yumi” she said, turning to her friend “Demanding all the attention”

“Naturally” Yumichika flipped his hair over his shoulder “We’re both beautiful, all eyes need to be on us”

Rangiku rolled her eyes, still laughing. Yukihime crawled over to her aunt, raising her arms for a cuddle. Rangiku picked her up and snuggled her,

“You’re gonna be a little diva, like your mother” she said “I can tell”

Yukihime babbled at her aunt, placing sloppy kisses on her cheeks. She caught sight of Shuhei, who was sat next to Rangiku. Yukihime giggled and waved eagerly at him, Shuhei smiled and took her hand gently

“What, is your aunt’s attention not enough?” he asked. Yukihime babbled, grabbing his finger and shaking it. Rangiku smiled,

“Aww, I think Uncle Shuhei needs a hug, Yuki” she said. She smirked and lifted Yuki so their cheeks were touching “Make it a big one!”

Yukihime squealed and almost leapt into Shuhei’s arms. His eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close,

“Hey, easy now” he said “I’m not going anywhere”

Yukihime babbled up at Shuhei, nuzzling into his uniform. She lifted her head to look at his face and stopped babbling abruptly. Shuhei frowned,

“Yuki?” he asked “What’s wrong?”

Yukihime babbled softly, reaching up and placing her hand on Shuhei’s scar. She pouted her lips at him, making kissing actions. Shuhei frowned in confusion, having no idea what the infant wanted. Yumichika laughed at him,

“She wants to kiss your scar better, she thinks you’re hurt” he explained “She always kisses Ikkaku’s wounds for him”

Shuhei nodded, looking relieved. He smiled and lifted Yuki so she could reach his cheek. Yukihime beamed and immediately gave him a big sloppy kiss,

“Mwah!” she smacked her lips against Shuhei’s scar and looked up at him expectantly. Shuhei smiled at her,

“Feels better already” he said, kissing her forehead “Arigato”

Yuki gave a contented sigh and rested her head on Shuhei’s shoulder, putting her fingers in her mouth. Rangiku smiled and rested her head on Shuhei’s other shoulder,

“You’re a natural with her” she said softly “You’re going to make one heck of a daddy”

Shuhei’s cheeks turned pink, Rangiku giggled at him and kissed his nose. Yukihime looked at her aunt, having heard her say ‘daddy’. She frowned and reached over, tugging Rangiku’s sleeve to get her attention. As soon as Rangiku looked at her, Yuki pointed at Ikkaku,

“Da!” she said, proudly. Rangiku’s eyes widened when Yuki spoke, even Shuhei looked shocked. Rangiku straightened up, still looking at her niece,

“Yuki, say that again” she said. By now everyone’s attention had been directed to Rangiku, even Yumichika and Ikkaku were watching. Yukihime pointed again at Ikkaku,

“Da!!” she said, loudly “Dada!”

Yumichika brought his hands to his mouth, looking like he was about to cry. Ikkaku jumped up from his spot, almost tripping over the blanket in his haste to get to his daughter. Shuhei lowered Yuki back onto the blanket. She immediately crawled to her father, lifting her arms up at him,

“Dada! Dada!” she squealed “Dada!”

Ikkaku scooped her up and held her close, beaming proudly with tears in his eyes,

“That’s my girl!” he said, boasting just a little “Knows who ‘er Daddy is!”

He lifted her up in the air above his head and grinned. Yukihime squealed and spread her arms out, kicking her legs wildly. Yumichika joined his partner as he played with their daughter, laughing and crying at the same time. He wrapped his arms around Ikkaku’s waist, resting his head on his partner’s shoulder. Yukihime beamed at her mother, reaching to play with the feathers on his brow. Yumichika took his little girl into his arms, holding her tight. In that moment, it was just him, Ikkaku, and their daughter. No one else mattered but his family. Yumichika played with one of Yuki’s soft curls, watching it shine in the sunlight,

“My perfect baby” he said “Mama loves you so much”

He kissed Yukihime’s forehead and cuddled her close, Ikkaku joining in and wrapping his arms around them both. Soon the family were lost in their moment, oblivious to the guests surrounding them. Rangiku smiled as she watched, overjoyed for Yumichika. She knew how worried he’d been about Yuki being unable to talk. Shuhei moved closer to Rangiku as she stared ahead, wrapping his arm around her and rubbing her tiny bump. Rangiku laughed and turned to look at him,

“It’ll be your turn soon enough, Shuhei” she said “You’ll get to bawl after your kid calls you Daddy for the first time too”

Shuhei laughed, turning away as his cheeks turned pink. Rangiku reached up and touched his cheek, turning him back and kissing him softly on the lips. Shuhei kissed her back happily, his cheeks now turning red. An odd shiver suddenly raced down his spine, his hair ruffled by an unusual breeze. Shuhei pulled away from Rangiku and frowned. Another shiver shook his whole body, his skin feeling strangely cold,

“That spiritual pressure.....” He turned to Rangiku “Can you feel him too?”

Rangiku nodded, her own body shivering ever so slightly,

“Of course I do” she said softly “He’s my captain”

She stood up carefully and began to look around, following the icy trail of spiritual pressure. Toshiro was stood beneath a large tree, towards the back of the barracks grounds. He was leaning against the tree trunk, his arms folded and hidden in his sleeves. Rangiku walked towards the trees, approaching her captain slowly. She could see his eyes were closed in deep thought, as she grew closer a small smile could be seen tugging at his lips. Rangiku smiled and gently placed her hand on Toshiro’s shoulder,

“Hitsugaya-taicho” she said “You came after all”

Toshiro opened his eyes at Rangiku’s voice, though he kept his gaze forward. Yukihime was now back on the blanket, pulling the paper from one of her many birthday gifts and giggling loudly. Toshiro was watching her intently, his small smile still present,

“I had to come see her” he said “It’s strange....but I was worried about her”

“It’s not that strange” Rangiku looked at Yukihime playing, then back down at Toshiro “You can go closer, you know....”

Toshiro shook his head, taking his hands from his sleeves. He let out a small wave of his spiritual pressure, he saw Yumichika freeze when he felt it,

“I don’t think Ayasegawa would appreciate my presence” Toshiro sighed “Besides, I’ve seen what I came here to see”

He turned away, preparing to leave the barracks. A strange sensation prickled the back of his neck, making his hairs stand on end. Toshiro turned, had he felt....spiritual pressure? It was very weak but unmistakable. Toshiro looked around, trying to find the source. Rangiku was looking around as well, looking mildly confused,

_“It is coming from Yukihime, master” Hyorinmaru’s voice rumbled in Toshiro’s head “Her spiritual pressure grows stronger everyday”_

Toshiro looked towards Yuki. She was still giggling, her eyes lit up with happiness. Toshiro could feel it now, the waves of spiritual pressure she was releasing unintentionally. Hyorinmaru rumbled again, sounding pleased,

_“She is thriving and full of happiness, little one” he growled softly “You should be very proud”_

Toshiro smiled at his Zanpakuto’s words. Pride swelled in his chest as he watched Yukihime. All his worries seemed to be melting away. He had done the right thing.

Toshiro could not be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus do we end this tale!!
> 
> I feel kind of sad, but I took this story as far as I could~ There will be a sequel that takes place when all the kids have grown up and started training at the Academy~ 
> 
> For now, onwards the Shunsui's story!


End file.
